When You Least Expect It
by BlueEyedCountryGirl
Summary: Lierah doesn't fit in in La Push. She's not full blooded Quileute, she's overweight & she lives with her uncle. She's picked on at school but Paul picks on her the most But when things change and Paul starts being nice to her and wants to be around her all of a sudden, will she forgive him or turn away thinking its just another one of his games. Will she give into him & find love
1. Another Day in La Push

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I own nothing you recognize.**

**Lierah Collins doesn't fit in in La Push. She's not full blooded Quileute, she's over weight and she lives with her uncle. She's picked on at school but no one picks on her more than Paul Lahote and she has no idea what she ever did to make him hate her except be different. But when things change and Paul starts being nice to her and wants to be around her all of a sudden, will forgive him or will she turn away from him thinking its just another of Paul's games to hurt her and embarrass her. **

**Please Review**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Lierah Collins ran her hands through her light brown waves. She was fixing to be off to school, to another day of high school in La Push. Lierah hated La Push and she hated high school, she was so glad this was her senior year and she would get to say good bye to La Push and all the people in it. People there made her life miserable, she didn't fit in with the rest of the population. She was not full blooded Quileute, her dad Ray was full blooded Quileute and her mom, Clarissa was white woman from New York who met Lierah's dad when he was on a trip to New York for his job. Anyway, Lierah and had moved to La Push to live with her uncle Jeff, her dads brother when her parents separated and her mom moved to Paris to continue with her line of clothing she had always wanted to develop and her dad lived in London working his new job as head of one of the major companies there. She had moved to La Push at the end of her sophomore year in high school and kids immediately started picking on her, she was new, she wasn't full blooded Quileute, she looked more like her mom with her pale skin, brown hair and green eyes. She was also over weight, which was the main reason she got picked on. Rori, the most popular girl in school loved picking on her and pointing out everything wrong with her. Rori and her two followers, Sara and Tara.

Lierah walked into school and over to her locker, turning the dial and opening her locker. She shoved all her books that were in her bag in the locker and pulled the ones she needed for class out and closed her locker. She turned to go to class but was stopped when Rori, Sara and Tara stepped in front of her. She let out a sigh and looked over at them. Rori was the typical popular girl in school; tall, thin and pretty with perfect curves and a flat stomach. All the guys liked and wanted Rori and while she flirted with them and hooked up occasionally she always went back to Paul Lahote, a tall muscular, and though Leirah would have never admit it out loud extremely sexy guy. But much like Rori he only picked on her and was mean to her. They were both the most popular kids in school as well. Rori's clones Sara and Tara were just like Rori, tall, thin and pretty just like her but didn't seem to have much brains of their own since they did whatever Rori told them to.

"You're in our way fatso," Rori said meanly.

"Yeah maybe you should move your big butt out of the way," Sara told her and Lierah tried to walk away but they moved the same way she did.

"Oh wow, thunder thighs to slow," Rori said smiling evilly.

"Just move out of the way," Lierah said as Paul walked up and slid his arms around Rori and kissed her neck. He glanced at Lierah.

"What are you doing?" he asked smirking. "Having fun with the fat girl?" he asked and Rori smiled. Lierah rolled her eyes and turned to walk away but Paul was quickly in front of her.

"I don't think we said you could go anywhere loser," Paul told her and Lierah looked away.

"Just let me go," she told him.

"You don't belong here white girl and you never will," Paul said meanly and Lierah tried to hold back tears. She didn't know why she let them get to her, she should be used to their threats and teasing and how mean they were to her by now but she wasn't. Paul gave her a push into the lockers and he hit them with a loud bang. Everyone just walked passed her like they couldn't see her. "Just remember that," he told her and then he moved away. "Go," he demanded and Lierah walked around him but when she got in front of him he stuck his foot out and he tripped her and she would have hit the ground but she felt two warm arms catch her, her books scattered on the floor but she never felt the impact because she was looking into a pair of very concerned brown eyes. Jacob Black, of all people to see her like this it had to be him.

"Jacob," she said.

"Are you ok?" he asked and helped her stand and then gathered her books for her and handed them to her.

"Thanks," she whispered as she took her books from him.

"You're ok?"

"I'm fine," she assured him. "I just want to get to class," she told him and turned to walk away.

"Wait a second," Jacob said and she turned to him and waited for him to insult her like Paul did. Jacob and Paul were friends and they hung out a lot after school. "Don't think I didn't see what you did Paul," Jacob told him.

"So," Paul smirked. "You know she doesn't belong here Jake, the sooner she's gone the better." he added. "Its not like anyone here likes her, her own parents shipped her off, probably paid her uncle to take her in and get her off their hands," he said. "She's was probably an embarrassment to them just like she is to Jeff and La Push and everyone here."

"Paul, enough" Jacob growled and shook his head and turned back to see Lierah standing there, she of course heard everything and Jacob walked over to her.

"What class do you have now?" Jacob asked.

"English," she said.

"I'll walk you," Jacob told her and she opened her mouth to tell him not to bother but he must have read her mind. "I wasn't asking," he told her. "Come on," he said and she fell instep next to him down the hallway.

"So what's your name?" Jacob asked. Of course he didn't know her name.

"Lierah," she said.

"That's pretty," he said and she smiled slightly.

"Thanks," she whispered. "And thanks for not letting me hit the ground."

"Well Paul's a complete asshole on a good day," Jacob told her. "He shouldn't be picking on you."

"Well he's always picked me on Jacob, so have Rori and her followers," she sighed. "No one just seems to care," she told him.

"Lierah…."

"Don't Jacob, just don't get involved," she told him. "I'll be ok, I just have to get through senior year and then I'm out of La Push for good, none of you will ever have to see me again."

"Lierah I…"

"After all Maybe Paul is right," she sighed. "I don't belong here and I never will." she told him and turned and walked away from Jacob.

* * *

Later that day Lierah was at her locker when she felt someone bump into her and send her crashing into the lockers. She spun around and saw Paul glaring down at her.

"You're in my way tubby," Paul growled.

"I don't see how Paul, I'm standing in front of my locker, you're the one who ran into me." she said and she saw a shocked look appear on his face probably due to the fact that she somewhat stood up to him, but he covered it quickly with an angry scowl.

"You better watch what you say white girl," he growled and pushed her into the locker. The guy who had the locker next to hers turned to look at him but Paul turned his head. "Get lost loser," he demanded and the guy ran down the hall tripping over his feet as he went not even bothering to look back. Lierah looked away from Paul watching the guy run away and let out a sigh. Paul turned back to look at Lierah.

"I don't know why you stay here," he told her and she tried to leave but he grabbed her arm to stop her. "Don't walk away from me," he said angrily and squeezed her arm and he heard her let out a cry of pain. "The sooner you're out of La Push the better, since we don't want you here."

"Don't worry Paul as soon as I graduate I'm out of here and you won't ever have to look at me again," she said quietly.

"Good, the sooner the better," he said and pushed her into the lockers letting go of her arm and walking away. Lierah covered her face with her hands, she really didn't know if she would make it until graduation, maybe she could talk her uncle Jeff into letting her go to school in Forks, that's where she should have went anyway instead of to school in La Push.

That night before Lierah went to bed she stood in front of the bathroom mirror she had finger shaped bruises on her upper arm where Paul had grabbed her. She let out a sigh and turned around and saw a bruise on her shoulders where he had slammed her into the lockers. She shook her head and put her t-shirt on before leaving the bathroom and going to her bedroom and going to bed so she could get up and start all over again tomorrow.

* * *

The next day Lierah walked into school and to her locker. She hadn't ran into Rori and her clones or Paul so far. Maybe she would get through a day without seeing them. She felt someone push her into the lockers, she should have known it was to good to be true.

"You're in the way tubby," Paul growled and she turned around and looked up at him. She had no idea why he picked on her. She didn't remember ever doing anything to him to make him hate her so much.

"Paul," Rori said as she walked over. "Stop wasting your time with the ugly fat girl," she told him and slid her arm around his waist. "She might start to think you like her or something."

"I don't think she's that stupid babe," Paul said to Rori. "She knows I would never like someone like her," he said and turned to glare at Lierah and she took a step back. "She'll probably die a virgin anyway because no one will want her," he said and Lierah turned and ran off leaving Paul and Rori laughing behind her.

Lierah ran down the hall and into the girls bathroom and locked herself in a stall. She sat down on the toilet and covered her face with her hands and cried. Lierah was still in the stall a few minutes later when the door opened and someone walked in.

"Are you ok?" she heard the girl ask.

"Fine," Lierah sobbed.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yeah," Lierah said and opened the door and walked out wiping her eyes with tissue.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi," Lierah replied.

"I'm Kim," she said and Lierah looked over at her.

"I know, you're dating Jared," she sighed and washed her hands.

"Yeah," Kim smiled. "What's your name?"

"Lierah," she answered.

"That's pretty," Kim said and she smiled. "So why are you so upset?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter because once senior year is over I'll be out of La Push for good." she told her and threw the tissue away.

"Alright," Kim said. "But that still doesn't explain why you're upset."

"Ok," Lierah said and she turned to look at Kim. "I hate Paul Lahote," she told her. "I have to get to class." she added and quickly walked out of the restroom and away from Kim.


	2. At the Hospital

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I own nothing you recognize.**

**Lierah Collins doesn't fit in in La Push. She's not full blooded Quileute, she's over weight and she lives with her uncle. She's picked on at school but no one picks on her more than Paul Lahote and she has no idea what she ever did to make him hate her except be different. But when things change and Paul starts being nice to her and wants to be around her all of a sudden, will forgive him or will she turn away from him thinking its just another of Paul's games to hurt her and embarrass her. **

**Please Review**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Lierah went through the rest of the day without seeing Paul, Rori or her two shadows, Sara and Tara. She should have known her luck wouldn't last that long. After school she was at her car putting her bag in the back seat , she closed the door and opened the drivers door when a hand pushed it closed, she turned around and saw it was Paul and he was alone.

"What?" Lierah asked. "What do you want?" she snapped.

"Not you," he said.

"So why are you here?"

"Listen white girl," he growled. "You don't belong here and you never will," he told her. "No one likes you," he spat, "and no one wants you here," he added meanly. Lierah rolled her eyes, it was always the same insults, he couldn't even come up with anything new. "And no one will miss you when you leave," he told her. "You're forgettable, ugly , fat, have no talent and no friends and no one would miss you if you left today." he said meanly.

"You're a jerk," she told him. "And I hate you more than you can imagine."

"I don't care," he said and pushed her into the car. "There are more important people than you," he said angrily. "You think I care if someone like you hates me little girl," he growled angrily.

"I don't know big guy you tell me," she said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't care about you at all, you disgust me, no one, especially a guy will ever want you." he told her. "And if you do somehow find some loser who actually wants you, I feel sorry for him," he added and he turned around to walk away but decided to stay there instead. Lierah went to get her keys out of her pocket but they weren't there, she realized they must be in her bag. She turned to open the back door and Paul stuck his foot out and Lierah fell over his foot as she stepped towards the back door and she fell hitting her face against the car before her foot twisted under her and she heard a crack as her cheek hit the pavement.

"Ow!" she yelled. Paul stood there looking down at her.

"Earthquake," Paul said arrogantly as Jacob and Embry ran over. They had seen her fall as they were making their way to the woods.

Lierah tried to stand up but when she put pressure on her foot she fell back down. Paul crossed his arms and smiled down at her.

"Oh my god," Embry exclaimed.

"Lierah," Jacob said and knelt down by her. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Jacob asked angrily. Paul just shrugged.

"She doesn't belong here and both of you know that," he said and turned and walked away.

"Lierah," Jacob said and she looked at him.

"Hey Jacob," she said and looked over at him. Jacob saw that there was blood on her cheek where she hit the ground.

"What hurts?" he asked.

"My foot and ankle and my cheek." she said quietly.

"Can you stand?" Embry asked.

"I don't think so," she said and tried to pull herself up but when she did she almost fell back down but Jacob caught her.

"This is your car," Jacob said and she nodded. "We'll take you to the hospital, where are your keys?"

"In my bag in the back," she told him.

"Ok, Embry will drive your car to the hospital and we'll get your foot looked at and I'll call your uncle ok."

"I guess," she sighed. Jacob opened the back door of her car and grabbed her bag and helped her to sit down in the car, Lierah dug her keys out of the bag and handed them to Jacob, who gave them to Embry and they all got in her car and Embry started it and drove to the hospital.

* * *

The drive was mostly silent until Lierah broke the silence.

"Why are you two taking me to the hospital?"

"You're hurt," Jacob stated.

"No one's ever cared about me before," she stated. "Why now?"

"Lierah, I just never realized how awful Paul was to you," Jacob sighed. "Paul's a complete asshole on a good day. But you don't deserve the way he treats you just because…"

"I shouldn't be here," she finished for him.

"Do you want me to call your uncle?" Jacob asked changing the subject.

"No, I'll do it," Lierah told him and Jacob glanced back at her,

"Your foot seems to be swelling," he stated.

"I'm trying not to think about it," she told him as she called her uncle. It rang three times before he answered.

"Hello."

"Uncle Jeff hi," Lierah said cheerfully.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Why would you think something's wrong?" she asked.

"You never call me when I'm at work," he stated.

"I hurt my ankle at school and I'm on the way to the hospital," she told him.

"Oh my god Lierah Reyanne are you ok?"

"I'll be fine," she assured him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I fell," Lierah told him. "You know how clumsy I am." she added and Embry and Jacob looked at each other shocked, she covered for Paul and her uncle obviously doesn't know how Paul treats her.

"Yeah I know," he said.

I'm going to the hospital and I'll get x-rays and all that fun stuff." she said and Jacob chuckled quietly.

"I'll meet you there," he said.

"No Uncle Jeff I'm ok and I have someone driving me to the hospital," she told him

"Who?"

"Jacob Black and Embry Call."

"Let me talk to one of them," he said.

"He wants to talk to you," Lierah said and Jacob took her phone.

"Hello." Jacob answered. "Its Jacob." he said. Lierah could only hear Jacobs side of the conversation. "I'm not sure if its broken," Jacob answered. "It is swollen." he added. "Of course I'll call you or make sure she calls you as soon as we know what's wrong." Jacob smiled. "Ok." he said and Jacob ended the call and handed her the phone back.

"Why didn't you tell him the truth?" Jacob asked.

"My uncle doesn't need to know about what's going on at school, I'm not here much longer anyway," she sighed. "As soon as I graduate I'm saying good bye to La Push for good and I won't miss it at all," she told them.

"So you're going to college?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, I've already been accepted into college."

"Where?" Embry asked.

"UCLA" she answered.

"You're really smart," Embry stated.

"I don't know," she sighed.

"You got into UCLA right?"

"Yeah," she sighed.

"You must be smart then," Jacob said.

"I guess," she whispered as Embry pulled into the parking lot and turned her car off.

"Call Sam," Jacob told him. "I'll help get Lierah in and signed in and all that."

"Alright," Embry sighed and he pulled his cell phone out and called Sam as Jacob helped Lierah in the hospital. When the two of them got her signed in Lierah started filling out paper work.

"I'm going to go get your keys from Embry," he told her.

"Alright," she said softly and Jacob got up and walked out the door.

"Hey I was fixing to come in," Embry told him. "I have to go run patrol, you stay here with Lierah ok."

"Sounds ok with me," Jacob told him and Embry handed him the car keys.

"See you later," Embry said and ran off. Jacob let out a sigh and walked inside to sit with Lierah.

"You're back!" she said surprised as he sat by her.

"Yeah, I got your keys from Embry," he told her and showed them to her before shoving them in his pocket. "I'm going to stay with you until we see what's wrong with your foot."

"You don't have to Jacob," she sighed. "I'll be fine."

"Well I'd like to see for myself," he told her and she let out a defeated sigh. "You done with that?" he asked referring to the clipboard of paper work in her hand.

"Yes," she sighed.

"I'll turn it in for you," he told her and walked up to the desk and handed it to the lady sitting there who smiled at him. Jacob walked back and sat by Lierah.

"Lierah," Jacob said and she looked over at him. "If I had known the way Paul was treating you I would have done something."

"It doesn't even matter," she sighed.

"Yeah it does because he shouldn't be doing that. He shouldn't treat you the way he does."

"Jacob, its ok."

"No its not but I can see its no use in arguing with you," he sighed and Lierah ran her fingers through her hair and Jacob looked over at her. She had long light brown hair that hung in waves, it looked incredibly soft and seemed to shine. As his eyes traveled over her, yeah she had pale skin but it looked smooth and soft, like porcelain, her eyes were a beautiful dazzling emerald green. She also had really nice lips, like Angelina Jolie nice. Yeah she was overweight but she was also really beautiful. She also seemed like a nice, sweet girl. Her weight didn't bother him anyway because she was really beautiful.

"Lierah," Jacob said quietly and she looked over at him. He opened his mouth to say something just as the doors opened and a nurse stepped out.

"Lierah Collins!" she called out.

"That's me," Lierah said nervously.

"I'll go back with you," Jacob told her.

"You don't have to," she told him as she stood up.

"I know I don't have to," he told her and he helped her over to where the nurse was standing and the three of them went to a room so Lierah could get her foot checked out.

After asking lots of questions the nurse examined her foot.

"Can you move it?" she asked.

"Some but it hurts a lot," Lierah told him. "You think its broken?"

"Its possible but we won't know until its x-rayed."

"Ok," Lierah whispered.

"Don't worry sweetie," the nurse as she patted her arm. "We'll take good care of you." she told her. "And you've got your boyfriend here to keep you company while you wait," she smiled and Lierah looked at Jacob and saw the shocked look on his face.

"Jacob's just a friend, we're not dating." Lierah said quickly.

"Oh," the nurse smiled. "Well someone will be in shortly to take you and get that foot x-rayed."

"Ok," Lierah said quietly and the nurse gave them a final smile and then walked out shutting the door behind her.

"You were pretty quick to tell the nurse I wasn't your boyfriend," Jacob said. "You embarrassed by me or am I not good enough to be your boyfriend or something.

"No Jacob," she said. "I just can't believe she thought someone like you would actually date someone like me." she told him. Lierah saw Jacob narrow his eyes, glaring at her as he walked over and stood in front of her. Lierah looked over at him, meeting his gaze but quickly looked away.

"Lierah," Jacob growled. "Look at me." he told her and Lierah looked over at him.

"What?" she asked.

"There's nothing wrong with you," Jacob told her. "You really don't see yourself very clearly." he said. "And I don't know you that well but just from the few minutes I've spent with you, I know I'd like to know you better." he told her. "And you are beautiful," he whispered.

"Don't lie to me to make me feel better Jacob," she told him.

"I don't do that," he told her. "Why would you think you're not beautiful?"

"Well, its not like I'm told that," she sighed. "Look at me."

"I am Lierah Reyanne ," Jacob told her and he smiled at the shocked look on her face when he used her full name.

"Jacob I'm fat and ugly, I don't see how you could possibly think I'm beautiful," she said softly as there was a knock on the door.

"This conversation isn't over Lierah, just postponed," he told her.

"Hi," a guy said as he walked in with a wheelchair. "I'm here to take you to x-ray," he told her and he walked over and helped her into the wheelchair. "We'll be back soon," he told Jacob and wheeled her out.

When Lierah returned a few minutes later two young nurses were in the room obviously flirting with Jacob. Both of them were tall, thin, blonde and really beautiful. Jacob, looked bored and very uninterested in either one of them.

"We're back," the guy said and the two nurses jumped up.

"We've been keeping your brother company while you were gone." one of them said.

"She's not my sister," Jacob informed them as he shot them a glare.

"Jacob," Lierah said softly.

"She's not your sister," the other one said.

"No," he smiled and the two of them looked from Jacob to Lierah.

"No way!" they said together and shook their heads and walked out of the room.

"Alright lets get out of this wheelchair," the guy said and Jacob walked over.

"I got her," he said and he easily helped Lierah out of the chair and back to the hospital bed.

"Ok the x ray should be back within an hour and the doctor will be in to talk to you."

"Alright, thank you," Jacob said politely and the guy nodded.

"You two behave," he smiled giving them a wink. Lierah's mouth dropped open in shock and Jacob chuckled.

"We will," he told him and the guy walked out with the wheelchair. When he left Jacob turned to look at her. "You ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine Jacob."

"Why don't you call me Jake, most people do."

"Ok, Jake," Lierah said and he smiled. He walked over and pulled a chair over to her bed and positioned it so it was right in front of her, so that when he sat down he would be looking right at her. Jacob sat down in the chair and looked over at her.

"Ok Lierah, you and I are going to finish what we were talking about when they took you away for your test." he told her and he saw her eyes widen in surprise. "You were hoping I forgot weren't you," he smiled.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Well I haven't and we're going to talk about it, we have an hour with nothing to do but wait." he told her. "So lets talk."


	3. I Wasn't Asking

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I own nothing you recognize.**

**Lierah Collins doesn't fit in in La Push. She's not full blooded Quileute, she's over weight and she lives with her uncle. She's picked on at school but no one picks on her more than Paul Lahote and she has no idea what she ever did to make him hate her except be different. But when things change and Paul starts being nice to her and wants to be around her all of a sudden, will forgive him or will she turn away from him thinking its just another of Paul's games to hurt her and embarrass her. **

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favorites.**

**Please Review**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

"_Ok Lierah, you and I are going to finish what we were talking about when they took you away for your test." he told her and he saw her eyes widen in surprise. "You were hoping I forgot weren't you," he smiled._

"_Yes," she whispered._

"_Well I haven't and we're going to talk about it, we have an hour with nothing to do but wait." he told her. "So lets talk."_

* * *

"Jake," she whispered.

"Lierah, why would you doubt that you're beautiful?" he asked.

"Because I'm not and I don't see how you can think I am," she told him. "Paul would definitely think you're crazy."

"Well Paul is an asshole and loves to make people miserable, trust me I know him," he said. "But things aren't really easy for him never have been but its still not an excuse for him to act the way he does or treat you like he does."

"Just let it go Jake," Lierah told him. "Seriously you're like a dog with a bone, just let it go."

"Fine," Jacob smiled. "interesting analogy though." he added and she smiled. "Ok so when you look in the mirror what do you see?"

"A fat, ugly girl," she told him. "My skin is the wrong color to live here, my hair is to light and my eyes, they're different from everyone else," she sighed. "I'm different than everyone else."

"Haven't you ever heard, what makes you different makes you beautiful?"

"Whoever said that wasn't living my life." she told him.

"Lierah will you just really listen to me and stop arguing with me," he told her and she opened her mouth to say something but Jacob placed his finger over her lips. "It wasn't a request," he told her and she nodded.

"Ok Jake, I'll listen," she whispered and he moved his finger off her lips and let out a sigh.

"Ok one there is nothing wrong with you, you need to stop thinking there is," he told her. "Your hair is nice, I actually like the waves and it seems so soft," he told her and reached over and ran his fingers through it and found it was as soft as he thought it was. "Ok your skin, yes its different from everyone else in La Push but from what I can see you have really nice skin it looks smooth, like porcelain and you're eyes, they're such a nice emerald green," he told her and Lierah looked at him shocked. How could Jacob Black think all those things about her, it wasn't possible. "Your weight doesn't bother me Lierah and it doesn't bother most people," he told her and she shook her head. "Its true."

"I don't want to talk about it." she told him.

"Fine," he agreed but it was clear he wasn't happy about it.

"Jake," she said softly and he looked over at her. "Why are you letting everyone think we're more than friends? I mean its obvious I could never get a guy like you."

"Well wheelchair guy thought you could, that nurse that brought us back here thought you could," he told her. "And you're a lot prettier than you think you are." he told her and she shook her head. "Yes you are and I don't care if people think you're my girlfriend, people think what they want anyway no matter what you tell them." he told her and took her hand in his and ran his thumb over the top of her hand and found her skin was softer than it looked. "So I'll be your FBF for the day."

"FBF?" she asked confused.

"Fake boyfriend," he told her and she smiled. "But we'll be the only ones who know its fake, plus maybe it will keep those nurses away."

"Not your type?" she asked.

"No," he sighed.

"Why don't you have a RGF?"

"Huh?" he asked confused.

"Real girlfriend," she said.

"Oh," he smiled. "Haven't found the right girl," he told her. "I'm not Paul I'm not going to go around fucking random girls just because I can." he sighed. "I want the perfect girl."

"Well you'll be waiting a long time because no girl is perfect," she told him and he smiled.

"I have a lot of things to consider when picking a girlfriend you know," he sighed. "I have to take over for my dad eventually." he told her and she smiled.

"Future Chief," Lierah said and he nodded.

"But no use in worrying about all that now," he said and Lierah nodded and they fell silent.

"You know," Jacob said breaking the silence. "Maybe the reason Paul picks on you so much is because he likes you."

"Oh yeah Paul likes me so much he calls me names and pushes me around and probably broke my foot."

"When you say it that way it sounds crazy," Jacob admitted. "But maybe he doesn't know how to deal with his feelings for you."

"Whatever Jake," she said and he smiled as the door opened and a tall man with dark hair wearing a white coat walked in.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Simmons," he said. "I've looked at your x-rays and from the way you fell, your foot twisted over as it went down. Your ankle is broken as well as some of the bones in your foot. We're going to put a cast on it and the simplest way to explain it is that the way your bones broke a cast will hold the bones in place together better than a boot or splint. The cast will allow the bones to heal properly."

"Ok," Lierah said quietly and the doctor talked them some more, explaining the cast would be on at least a month.

"Alright, someone will come get you and take you to get the cast on. Your boyfriend can go with you if you like." he said.

"Oh Jake is…."

"I would like to be there," Jacob said before she finished and the doctor smiled.

"Alright, it will only be a few minutes." he told them and walked out.

"Well hopefully we'll be out of here soon," Jacob said and Lierah looked over at him.

"I hope so, I hate hospitals." she said as the door opened. It was the same guy as before with a wheel chair.

"Hey you again," he smiled. "Lets go get your cast on and then your boyfriend can take you home," he told her.

"Sounds good to me," Lierah smiled as Jacob walked over and helped her into the chair.

"You coming to?" he asked.

"Yeah," Jacob smiled.

"Well lets go then," he said and he pushed Lierah out of the room and Jacob followed them. "So I'm probably being way nosey but how long have you two been dating?"

"Um…." Lierah began.

"Just a few weeks but it seems like a lot longer," Jacob told him.

"Oh," he smiled. "So how did you meet?"

"We go to school together," Lierah answered.

"So how did you ask her out?"

"She just kind of fell into my arms one day," Jacob told him and Lierah smiled. "And I knew I had to know her better," he said. "Our first date was a picnic under the stars by candlelight in the woods where we live."

"Oh wow," Lierah whispered and Jacob smiled.

"She enjoyed it," Jacob told him. "Very romantic she said."

"Yeah, romantic," Lierah said softly.

"Then we danced under the stars, I had to let her lead because when it comes to dancing I have to left feet." he said and Lierah gasped.

"Sounds nice." the wheel chair guy said.

"Yeah it was," Lierah whispered.

"Alright, we're here, I'll give them your papers and someone will be in soon to get our foot in a cast."

"Thank you," Jacob said and he walked out and shut the door behind them.

"Jacob Black," she said.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Picnic under the stars by candlelight in the woods, dancing under the stars and letting me lead because you have two left feet." she smiled. "You spin an interesting story Jacob."

"Did you like it?" he asked.

"It was very nice," she smiled.

"Good, I aim to please." he told her and she shook her head as the door opened and the doctor walked in.

"Lets get you all taken care of," he said and began the process of wrapping her foot for the cast. Then he gave her instructions and some crutches and made sure she could use them before releasing her. Not much later Jacob was helping her into the passenger side of her car and driving her home.

* * *

Neither one of them talked on the way back until Jacob parked the car in front of her house.

"Your uncle not home yet?" he asked.

"No," she sighed.

"Come on I'll help you in and stay until your uncle gets home." he said and Lierah opened her mouth to argue. "I wasn't asking," he told her and got out of the car and walked around and opened her door and helped her out and inside the house. Lierah sat on the couch and Jacob sat beside her.

"I'm going to call your uncle and see when he'll be home."

"Ok," she said and Jacob grabbed her phone and called her uncle as he walked outside.

"Hey Jeff, its Jacob." he said. "I've brought Lierah home from the hospital," he told him..

"Is she ok?" he asked worried.

"Yeah, she has a broken ankle and foot, she's in a cast and has crutches," he told him. "But she'll be fine."

"Ok, tell her I'll be home in a couple of hours."

"Ok I'll stay until you get home," Jacob told him.

"Jacob you don't have to, I appreciate everything you've already done."

"I know you do and I actually want to stay and if I can't stay Embry or Quil will stay here with her," he told him.

"Ok, I'll see you when I get home," he told him.

"Alright," Jacob said and he hung up her phone and then called Sam.

"Jake." Sam answered.

"Sam, I'm just checking in, I've gotten Lierah home and I'm going to stay with her until her uncle gets home so she's not by herself."

"What did the doctor say?" Sam asked.

"Well her ankle and foot are broken and she's in a cast, they gave her crutches as well," Jacob told him.

"Oh that's to bad."

"If I can't stay, I would like Embry or Quil to be here with her," Jacob said.

"No you can stay," Sam sighed. "How did she break her ankle and foot, Embry never really gave me details."

"Well that's because its Paul's fault," Jacob told him. "He tripped her purposely today and she went down and twisted her foot, I heard the bone crack as she went down."

"Does Paul know its broken?" Sam asked.

"No and I doubt he'd care, because as she was lying there on the ground he did nothing but make fun of her."

"Oh I see," Sam said. "I'll handle it Jake," Sam told him.

"I'll see you later Sam," Jacob said and he went back inside.

"Everything ok?" Lierah asked.

"Yeah, your uncle will be home in a couple of hours and until then your stuck with me," he said and Lierah smiled.

"Ok," she agreed. "So since your going to be here for a while you hungry or anything?"

"I'm ok for now, maybe in a few minutes."

"Alright," she sighed. "So before you sit down you want to grab that sharpie marker off the desk over there?"

"Ok," he said and walked over. "Which color you want? There's several different colors."

"Oh just pick the color you like best," she told him and Jacob grabbed a brown and walked over and sat next to her on the couch.

"Here," he said holding the marker out. "What did you need it for?"

"Actually its for you," she told him and scooted back on the couch and lifted her leg on it. "Sign," she told him pointing at her cast. He smiled and took the top off the marker and she saw him start to write.

"Done," he said as he put the top on the marker and Lierah read what he had written.

"Hey Beautiful, wishing you a speedy recovery so we can have another picnic under the stars. Your FBF, Jake."

"Really Jake," she said shaking her head.

"Hey no one knows what it means but us," he told her and she smiled.

"True," she smiled.

* * *

At Sam's house everyone was in the kitchen except Paul and Jacob. Emily had just set out some muffins for the guys while she cooked dinner for them. All the guys were chewing on a muffin when the door opened and Paul walked in. Sam looked over at him.

"We need to have a talk," Sam told him.

"I haven't done anything wrong," Paul said immediately.

"We're taking a walk," Sam told him and Paul let out a sigh and looked over at the guys before turning around and walking back out the door followed by Sam.

"What now?" Paul asked.

"Paul, you know how much stronger you are than everyone else," Sam began. "That you can't go around just pushing people around."

"What the hell are you talking about Sam?" Paul asked annoyed.

"You broke the girls ankle and foot Paul," Sam told him.

"Who are you talking about?" Paul asked confused.

"Lierah, Paul. You tripped her today and it broke her ankle and foot, Jake is with her. Her foot is in a cast and she's on crutches."

"The fat girl," Paul said.

"Damn it Paul," Sam growled. "You hurt her, intentionally," he told him. "You of all people know what it feels like to be intentionally hurt," he said. "And now you're doing the same thing to someone else Paul," he said and shook his head. "I don't believe you would do this."

"Sam I…."

"Why Paul?" Sam asked him. "Why did you hurt her?" he asked. "Has she done something to you?"

"No," Paul answered.

"Has she hurt you in some way?"

"No Sam," he told him.

"Has she been mean to you or called you names or something?"

"No Sam," he sighed aggravated.

"Then why did you intentionally hurt a girl who has done nothing to you?" Sam asked confused. "I'm just trying to understand what's going on."

"She doesn't belong here Sam," Paul growled. "She's not Quileute, her parents dumped her here on her uncle because they were obviously embarrassed to be seen with her."

"Paul you have no idea why she's here," Sam told him. "But just because she's not like everyone else is no reason for you to hurt her or pick on her." he went on. "If you don't like her just stay away from her," Sam ordered. "You've already broken her ankle and foot, no need to hurt her more."

"Sam, she's….she's…."

"What Paul? What's really going on?" Sam asked.

"Nothing," Paul told him. "Nothing's going on," he said. "Are we done?"

"Yeah," Sam sighed frustrated and shook his head.

* * *

"So," Lierah said and looked over at Jacob. "You hungry?"

"A little," he smiled.

"Come on, I'll fix something to eat for you," she told him.

"You don't have to," he told her.

"It's the least I could do after you drove me to the hospital and waited with me. You were my FBF and you drove me home and are staying with me until my uncle gets home. Making you something to eat is the least I can do."

"If you insist," he sighed and Lierah smiled and stood up and grabbed her crutches and made her way to the kitchen. Jacob stood up and followed her.

"You really don't have to cook for me Lierah, I'm fine with just a sandwich," he told her.

"Are you sure?" she asked and he nodded. "Ok then what do you like? Ham, turkey, chicken."

"I'm really not picky, just fix whatever you want." Jacob told her.

"Well I'm having turkey," she said. "I'm sure you need more than one right?"

"Yeah," Jacob said.

"One of each?" she asked.

"Sounds good to me," he sighed.

"Cheese?" she asked and he nodded. "Alright then I'll get started." she added and tried to get everything out of the refrigerator but Jacob saw she was struggling a little so he got up and walked over.

"Will you just let me help," he said and Lierah looked over at him.

"Fine," she sighed but it was obvious she didn't like the fact Jacob had to help her. Jacob walked over and grabbed everything from the refrigerator and sat it on the counter.

"I can make sandwiches, why don't you sit down," he told her.

"Jake I…." she began as he began opening bread and packages of turkey, ham and chicken.

"I wasn't asking," Jacob said softly.

"Jake," Lierah said. "I am capable of making a sandwich, I'm not helpless."

"I know you're not Lierah, but its ok if you need help." he told her as he began making sandwiches.

"I'm fine," she argued. "At least I didn't break my driving foot."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"I can drive to school," she told him.

"You're not driving to school," Jacob informed her as he walked over and sat a sandwich in front of her. "You said turkey right?"

"Yeah," Lierah sighed. "And what do you mean I'm not driving to school, I'm totally capable of driving."

"I never said you weren't," Jacob told her as he put everything he didn't use away and then joined her at the table. "But I'll drive you to school until your foot is healed."

"That's like a month Jake, I won't let you do that," she argued.

"Lierah, its really not a big deal," Jacob assured her.

"Yes it is," she told him. "You've done enough to help me Jake."

"And I don't mind helping," Jacob told her. "I haven't done anything I didn't want to Lierah, I usually don't"

"So you can't honestly say you want to drive me to school," she told him. "because I won't believe you."

"Damn it Lierah why is it so hard for you to believe that I don't mind driving you to school and being here right now?"

"Because…"

"Because why?"

"Because everyone else runs the other way," she said quietly and pushed her sandwich away. "Everyone except you, Embry and Jared's girlfriend."

"Kim," Jacob said.

"Yeah, she was nice the other day," Lierah sighed and stood up from the table.

"You didn't eat," Jacob said.

"Well I don't think skipping a meal is going to kill me." she told him and made her way back to the living room. Jacob grabbed his sandwiches and hers and followed her.


	4. Its Not a Good Idea

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I own nothing you recognize.**

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favorites.**

**Please Review**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

"_So you can't honestly say you want to drive me to school," she told him. "because I won't believe you."_

"_Damn it Lierah why is it so hard for you to believe that I don't mind driving you to school and being here right now?"_

"_Because…"_

"_Because why?"_

"_Because everyone else runs the other way," she said quietly and pushed her sandwich away. "Everyone except you, Embry and Jared's girlfriend."_

"_Kim," Jacob said._

"_Yeah, she was nice the other day," Lierah sighed and stood up from the table._

"_You didn't eat," Jacob said._

"_Well I don't think skipping a meal is going to kill me." she told him and made her way back to the living room. Jacob grabbed his sandwiches and hers and followed her. _

* * *

"Ok Lierah," he said as they sat down on the couch. He handed her the plate with her sandwich on it, she took it from him but didn't touch it. "You're coming with me to Sam's tomorrow," he told her.

"No I'm not Jake," she told him. "Not gonna happen."

"It will be fun," he smiled.

"No." she said stubbornly.

"Why?"

"One reason."

"And that is?" Jacob asked.

"Paul Lahote,"

"Lierah, don't let Paul stop you from doing something"

"Jake, its just not a good idea," she told him.

"Will you just think about it?' he asked. "Please."

"Fine, I'll think about it," she sighed and Jacob nodded and started eating his sandwiches.

"Eat Lierah," he told her and she rolled her eyes and picked her sandwich and took a bite.

* * *

About an hour later Lierah's uncle showed up.

"Lierah," he said.

"We're right here," she said and he looked over and saw her and Jacob Black sitting on the couch together. " Hey Uncle Jeff."

"Jacob, thank you so much for staying with her and taking her to the hospital," Jeff said.

"It was no problem," Jacob said and stood up. "Now that you're here I'll go."

"Bye Jake," Lierah said and he smiled.

"I'll see you at 7:30 in the morning," Jacob told Lierah. "I told her I'd drive her to school until her foot is healed."

"Thank you Jacob."

"You don't have to drive me." she argued.

"I thought we already talked about this," Jacob sighed.

"No you didn't let me argue."

"It will be safer for you if I drive you and I already told you I don't mind."

"I know Jake," she sighed. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok bye Lierah," Jacob said. "Bye Jeff."

"Thanks Jacob." Jeff said.

"So are you really ok?" Jeff asked Lierah.

"Yes Uncle Jeff I'm fine I promise."

"Ok, I'll fix some dinner," Jeff told her.

"Thanks Uncle Jeff." she said.

"So Jacob Black," he said.

"Uncle Jeff its nothing, he was just helping me."

"Ok," he said. "I'll be in the kitchen." he added. "You let me know if you need something ok."

"Ok Uncle Jeff but I'm really ok."

* * *

The next morning Jacob knocked on Lierah's front door at 7:30. She opened it and saw him standing there.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah lets go," she sighed and handed him her keys and made her way to the car on her crutches. Jacob closed the door behind her and walked with her to the car. The two of them got in the car and Jacob started it and made his way to school.

"So you have a good night?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah," she replied. "Did you?"

"Yes," he answered. "You thought anymore about going to Sam's with me tonight?"

"Not really," she admitted. "I just know its not a good idea."

"Because of Paul," Jacob stated.

"Yes, I don't need to give him anymore reason to pick on me or be mean to me," she sighed. "And I really don't want to see him outside school," she told him and ran her fingers through her hair. "Him or his little girlfriend."

"Paul doesn't really do the whole girlfriend thing," Jacob told her. "He may spend time with one girl more than others but none of them really mean more than the others." he added and she looked over at him. "But if you're talking about Tori…"

"Her name's Rori," Leirah corrected.

"I don't really care what her name is," Jacob said. "But she's no more important to him than any other girl because all Paul cares about is sex and whatever pretty girl will give it to him is who he'll take."

"I thought Paul was your friend," Lierah said confused.

"He is my friend, but it doesn't mean I approve of his choices or like the things he does."

"I get it Jake," she sighed and looked out the window.

"Just think about it, I think you would like everyone," he told her. "They would like you to." he added. "We're not all like Paul."

"I hope not," she sighed as Jacob parked her car outside the school.

"You ready?"

"No," she answered. "I never am."

"You have your cell phone?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Let me see it," he said and she let out a sigh and dug it out of her backpack and handed it to him. She watched as he typed something in her phone and then his phone rang and he pushed some buttons on his phone and then handed her the phone back. "Now you have my number, call if you need me."

"Thanks Jake," she whispered and put the phone back in her bag and zipped it up.

"Lets get to class," Jacob said and he got out of her car. Lierah opened the door and went to get out but Jacob was already standing there with her crutches.

"That was quick," she said and he smirked as he handed her the crutches and she got out and leaned against her car. Jacob slid her keys in his pocket. "You're not even going to let me have my own car keys.

"No because you would leave without me and try to do everything on your own."

"Everyone is going to be talking about us because you drove me to school and will be driving me home."

"So let them talk, who cares what they say anyway," he said. "I don't." he added. "People are only nice to me because my dads the chief and I'm going to have to take over for him one day."

"Maybe but they may actually genuinely like you." she told him. "I don't know you that well but you seem like a good guy, You're being nice to me."

"I don't have any reason not to be nice to you," he told her. "I want to be your friend Lierah and I know my friends will like you and I think you should sit with us at lunch."

"Yeah I'm sure Paul would love that," she said sarcastically.

"Just stop worrying about Paul!" Jacob exclaimed. "He won't pick on you with us around."

"Jake I…"

"Consider it. Please."

"I'll think about it, now can I get to my locker?"

"Yes," he sighed and Lierah made her way inside.

Lierah went to her locker, she somehow managed to get her books in and out of her locker while balancing on her crutches. She put her backpack on her shoulders and closed her locker and started to make her way to class when Paul and Rori stepped in front of her.

"So its true you did break your foot," Rori smirked.

"Yes its broken and so is my ankle," Lierah informed her. "Thanks a lot Paul,"

"Its not my fault you don't have good balance," he growled. "We're lucky you didn't crack the ground when you fell," he said meanly and she shook her head and went to walk away but Paul grabbed her arm. "Did I say I was done talking to you porky?" Paul asked.

"No but I wasn't asking," she replied and Paul pushed her into the lockers.

"Don't get an attitude with me loser," he said angrily.

"Paul, lets just go," Rori said and he looked over at her. "I say we skip our first class today and have some fun," Rori told him as she ran her hands over his chest, Paul smiled and glanced at Lierah. "Fun huh?" he asked.

"You know the kind of fun fatso over here will never get to have," she said and Paul leaned down and touched his lips to Rori's."

"Lets get out of here," he said and pulled Rori down the hall behind him glancing back at Lierah as they walked away.

* * *

When Lierah got in her first class she took her seat and got out her notebook and book. She took her pen from her bag and opened her notebook so she was ready to when the teacher came in the room. She was about to write the date on the paper when she heard a voice behind her.

"So it was broken," he said and Lierah turned around and saw Embry Call sitting behind her, she forgot she had this class with him.

"Yeah, my ankle and foot," she told him.

"That sucks," he said and she nodded. "Does it hurt?"

"Its not so bad," she told him and he nodded. "Thanks for driving yesterday."

"No problem Lierah," he smiled and looked down at her cast and saw writing on it.

"Someone signed it already."

"Jake," she told him and he nodded.

"Can I sign it?" he asked.

"Yes," she told him. "You have a favorite color?"

"Do you have a grey marker?" he asked.

"Yes," she told him and she opened her bag and pulled a grey sharpie marker out and handed it to him.

"Perfect!" he said excited and got out of his seat and knelt down and started to write. "Do you have other colors?"

"Yes," she answered in my bag, in the front pocket, just unzip it."

"Thanks," he said and he unzipped the pocket and saw she had every sharpie color they had. "You have a favorite color?" Embry asked her.

"Purple," she answered and he nodded and grabbed the light and dark purple marker.

"Flower?"

"Orchid," she answered and he went back to writing on her cast. Lierah wondered what he was writing that could take so long, its not like they knew each other that well or even talked before yesterday. He finally put the top back on her markers and put them in her bag and zipped it.

"All done," he said and handed her the marker back. She looked down and read what her wrote.

"Hope you feel better soon, Embry," she read and then she saw what had taken him so long he had drawn a beautiful orchid by his message with dark and light purple petals.

"Wow, Embry," she said softly. "That's really nice," she added and she saw him smile slightly. "You draw well."

"Thanks," he said. "So everything went ok at the hospital?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "Jake was really nice, he stayed the whole time and then stayed at my house until my uncle got home."

"Jake's a good guy," Embry told her.

"Yeah I can tell, he drove me here today."

"Oh."

"And wants me to sit with you guys at lunch."

"Are you?"

"I doubt it."

"Why?"

"Paul will be there."

"Lierah, Paul's a jerk to everyone even his friends. Don't let him keep you from doing something."

"I just don't want to be around Paul more than I have to."

"Well what if Jake and I sat with you today," he suggested and she looked at him shocked. She knew Embry Call did not just suggest that him and Jacob leave their table and friends and sit with her at lunch.

"I don't think Jake would go for it," she told him and turned around in her seat as the teacher walked in to start class.

* * *

Lierah was making her way to lunch when Jacob fell instep beside her.

"Hey," he said and she looked over at him.

"Hey Jake," she replied.

"Good day so far?"

"Normal day," she sighed.

"So you sitting with us at lunch?" he asked.

"I told you its not a good idea Jake," she sighed.

"I think it is," he told her.

"But…"

"If you don't have another reason besides Paul."

"Jake," Lierah sighed. "Why Jake?" she asked. "Give me a good reason."

"Well you don't seem to have any friends and you should," he told her.

"Jake I…I'm leaving after graduation so why does it matter if I have friends."

"So as soon as you graduate your driving to UCLA the next day."

"Well no I won't start until fall, August."

"See you'll have a whole summer," he told her. "Just sit with us today and if you don't like it you don't have to sit with us again."

"That sounds reasonable," she said quietly.

"So will you?" he asked.

"Fine Jake, I will." she said.

"Great!" he smiled. "Come on." he added and walked with her into the cafeteria.

Jacob led Lierah through the cafeteria, ignoring the looks the two of them were getting by being together. Jacob finally stopped at a table and Lierah looked around at the guys sitting at the table.

"Hey Jake," Embry said. "So I see you changed your mind," he added and smiled up at Lierah.

"Yeah, Jake doesn't give up," she said softly and Embry smiled.

"Sit down," Embry said and Lierah maneuvered herself into an empty seat and Jacob sat beside her.

"Ok I'll introduce you to everyone," Jacob said. "You know Embry already and that's Quil sitting beside him and then Jared and Kim." he told her and she nodded.

"Everyone this is Lierah, she's Jeff Collins niece." Jacob told them.

"So how did you break your foot?" Jared asked.

"I fell," Lierah answered.

"Does it hurt?' Kim asked quietly.

"Not to much," Lierah told her.

"Can I sign it?' Quil asked.

"If you want," Lierah sighed and Quil jumped up and walked around the table, "markers in the front part of my bag," she said and Jacob grabbed her bag and unzipped it for her and handed her a marker which she handed to Quil and he signed his name.

"Me to," Jared said and walked around the table and signed his name on her cast and Kim did as well. They finally all returned o their seats and went back to eating.

"So you live with your uncle," Jared said.

"Yep," Lierah said.

"So where are your parents?" Quil asked curiously.

"Quil," Jacob said.

"Its ok Jake," Lierah told him. "Well my dad is living in London he's the head of one of the major companies there." she sighed. "My mom lives in Paris, she designs clothes."

"That's cool, what's your moms name?" Jared asked. "Have we heard of her?"

"Clarissa Collins," Lierah told them.

"Oh I've heard of her, she designs really nice stuff." Kim said.

"If that's your way of saying ridiculous expensive then I agree." Lierah told her.

"Well I didn't want to be mean or rude." Kim said.

"Its fine Kim, I don't even own any of my moms clothes," she told her and Kim looked surprised.

"Really?" Kim asked surprised.

"Yep," Lierah said. "Its not like they come in my size," she told her as Paul finally sat down at the table.

"You finally decide to join us," Jared asked.

"Do we even have to ask where you've been?" Quil said and Paul smirked.

"Janitor's closet with Rori," he told them and grabbed the cheeseburger on his plate and started eating.

"I should go," Lierah said quietly.

"No, you don't have to," Jacob told her and Paul looked over and saw Lierah sitting beside Jacob.

"What is she doing here?" he asked meanly.

"I invited her Paul," Jacob told him.

"Well she shouldn't be here," he said rudely and glared at her.

"Why not?" Embry asked.

"She doesn't belong in La Push and she definitely doesn't belong here with us and you all know it."

"I'm leaving," Lierah told them and stood up and grabbed her bag and put it on her shoulder. "I told you this was a bad idea." she said.

"You should leave," Paul growled. "And not just our lunch table."

"Don't worry Paul as soon as I graduate I'm out of here," Lierah told them. "I've already been accepted to UCLA for classes."

"UCLA!" Paul exclaimed.

"Yep full scholarship and there isn't a damn thing that can keep me from going." she said and made her way out of the cafeteria.

"Paul what did she ever do to you?" Jacob asked him. "Did she insult you or hurt you in some way?" he asked. "Why are you so mean to her?"

"She doesn't belong here Jake and she just needs to know that," he told him.

"Why don't you just leave her alone," Embry told him.

"Because that's no fun," Paul said.

"She doesn't deserve the way you're treating her or what you did to her Paul," Jacob told him. "Just leave her alone," he growled.

"Do you like her or something Jake?" Paul asked shocked. "Fat girls are your type."

"Just let it go Paul," Jacob told him.

* * *

After school Lierah made her way to her car. She was so ready to go home. After lunch she had ran into Paul like five more times and each time he called her names and made fun of her. It was worse with her broken ankle and foot because she couldn't storm off from him or make a quick getaway, she had to slowly go away from him on her crutches. So she got to her car and went to get her keys out of her bag when she remembered Jacob had them.

"Damn it," she cursed and leaned against the car to wait for Jacob.

Ten minutes later Jacob walked out of the school and over to Lierah's car and saw her waiting by her car. He ran over and stood in front of her.

"Lierah," he said and she looked up at him. "How long have you been waiting?"

"About ten minutes," she answered.

"I'm sorry I made you wait," he apologized.

"Its ok Jake, can we just go?"

"Yeah," he said. "Let me get your bag," he told her and took her bag from her and put it in the car and then opened the door for her to get in.

"Thanks Jake," she whispered and she got in the car and he took her crutches from her and put them in the backseat and then walked around and slid behind the wheel. Neither one of them said anything as Jacob drove away from the school towards Lierah's house.

"So how was the rest of your day?" Jacob asked and Lierah looked over at him.

"You really want to know?' she asked.

"Was it that bad?" he asked.

"I'd rather forget about it," she sighed and ran her fingers through her hair an looked out the window.

"Ok," he sighed. "So you're coming with me to Sam's tonight." he said.

"You really think it's a good idea after the way Paul behaved at lunch?" she asked.

"Yes," he said. "I'll pick you up and drive you there," he told her. "Around 6:00."

"Jake."

"Please," he said and she looked over at him and shook her head.

"Fine Jake but just for the record its not a good idea." she told him


	5. Ugly on the Inside

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I own nothing you recognize.**

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favorites.**

**Please Review**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

After dropping Lierah off at home Jacob called Sam to tell him he invited Lierah to his house tonight. He knew Sam wouldn't care he invited her, he just thought Sam should be prepared. Jacob picked his phone up and called Sam.

"Sam," Jacob said. "I just wanted you to know I invited Lierah to come over tonight with me."

"She agreed?" Sam asked surprised.

"Reluctantly agreed," Jacob told him. "She didn't want to go because of Paul but I'd just really like to know why he doesn't like her."

"Me to," Sam agreed. "Alright I'll see you two tonight then, I just hope you know what you're doing."

"Me to Sam," he sighed.

* * *

Jacob showed up at Lierah's house at 6:00 to drive her to Sam's.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," she said as she went to her car. "I shouldn't be going."

"Yes you should," Jacob told her as she got in the car and he shut the door. A few seconds later he was sitting beside her behind the wheel of her car.

"Did you tell Sam and Emily?" Lierah asked Jacob.

"Yes I did," Jacob told her. "So they know you're coming."

"Ok Jake," she sighed

A few minutes later Jacob parked her car outside Sam and Emily's house.

"You ready?" Jacob asked.

"As I'm ever going to be," she sighed.

"It won't be that bad," Jacob assured her.

"I hope you're right," she sighed.

"Lierah if you get ready to leave or want to leave I'll take you home ok."

"Ok Jake," she agreed.

"I'll get your crutches and help you out ok," he said.

"Alright Jake," she agreed.

* * *

A few minutes later Jacob led her inside the house. Emily was in the kitchen cooking and Sam was beside her. Embry and Quil were sitting at the table. Jacob pulled out a chair for her.

"Sit down," he said and Lierah sat down.

"Hey Jake," Emily said.

"Hey Emily," Jacob smiled.

"This is Lierah." Jacob told her.

"Lierah," he said. "That's Sam and his fiance Emily."

"Hi," Lierah said quietly.

"Hello Lierah, its nice to meet you."

"Its nice to finally meet you Lierah," Sam said. "How's your foot?"

"Its ok," she said quietly. "Better than it was."

"That's good," Sam said.

A few minutes later Jared and Kim showed up so the only person not there was Paul. Lierah was beginning to think maybe he wouldn't show up tonight. But of course Lierah could never be that lucky and the door opened and Paul walked inside. He looked around the room and his eyes landed on Lierah and his face turned into a scowl.

"What are you doing here?" he growled.

"I invited her," Jacob told him. "Get over it."

"Why would you invite her here?" Paul asked. "You know she shouldn't be here." Paul said angrily. "And she knows she shouldn't be here." he said angrily and walked over to where she was sitting. He grabbed her chair and spun it around where the back of the chair was against the table and she was facing Paul. "You shouldn't have agreed to be here." he said and laid his hands on the table on either side of the table. "Listen little girl my life would be much easier if you just left," he said angrily.

"Well then big guy," she began rolling her eyes. "it's a good thing I don't care about making your life easier." she added and Paul slammed his hands down on the table and Lierah jumped and Jacob was making his way over to them. "Regardless of what you may think the world does not revolve around you Paul, even though your heads big enough for it to." she told him.

"I think you should leave," he told her and Lierah looked up at him as Paul looked at her and their eyes met. Paul felt everything slip away from him, he felt himself being pulled towards Lierah, everything moved so he was centered on her, his thoughts and his world revolved around her. Paul Lahote had just imprinted on Lierah.

"No!" he exclaimed and took a step back from her. "No," he said and looked over at Sam. "I don't want this or her," he said and turned and ran out of the house.

"I've got it," Sam said and he ran out after Paul.

"What just happened?" Lierah asked quietly as Jacob walked over and stood beside her.

"That's not for me to explain Lierah," Jacob said softly. "Are you ok?" he asked concerned.

"Of course," she sighed. "Trust me Paul's done a lot worse to me than yell. That was tame for Paul."

"I know he broke your ankle or that it was because of him its broken but what else has he done to you?" Jacob asked concerned.

"It doesn't matter Jake," she told him.

"Yeah it does," he said. "Why won't you tell anyone?" he asked.

"Because no one is really going to do anything about it Jake, just let it go," she told him. "Please."

"Fine, for now," he told her and she let out a sigh.

"I think I'm just going to go get some air." she told him and grabbed her crutches and stood up and made her way to the door. Jacob opened it for her.

"Thanks," she said softly and went outside and managed to somehow sit down on the steps. She pulled out her phone and decided to call her mom. She knew it was early in Paris but she knew her mom was sometimes up working on a show or some new design. Not that her mom really had time for her anyway. Lierah held her phone to her ear expecting to get her mom's voicemail so she was a little surprised when her mom answered.

"Clarissa Collins."

"Mom," Lierah said.

"Lierah," her mom said surprised. "I didn't expect to hear from you." she said.

"I know," Lierah said.

"So what's going on?"

"I really hate it here mom," Lierah told her as tears started to fall from her eyes. "I don't want to be here."

"Lierah, I thought we talked about this," her mom said. "La Push is the best place for you right now. Paris is no place for you Lierah."

"Mom I….Ok I understand," she began but shook her head deciding not to say anything. "Are you even going to come to graduation?" she asked. "Its in a few months."

"Text me the dates and I'll see if I'm free."

"Ok," she said quietly.

"I really have to go Lierah I'm expecting a call."

"Alright," she said quietly and hung the phone up and laid it down beside her and cried not knowing that because of the whole wolf hearing the guys could hear her inside.

"She hates it here," Jacob said quietly. "And it doesn't seem like her parents care at all." he added.

"And now that Paul's imprinted on her, its only going to make it worse," Embry said. "You know he's only going to make her more miserable and try to reject the imprint." he added and shook his head. "I actually feel bad for Lierah, she's stuck with Paul."

"Paul isn't that bad guys," Emily said softly.

"Well you always try to see the good in people but you know Paul is going to try and ignore the imprint but at least he'll know why he's hurting so much and feels like he's going crazy Lierah won't," Jacob told them. "She'll need friends."

"You can count on me Jake," Embry said. "She seems nice."

"I'll help her anyway I can Jake," Kim said. "I think you know we all will."

"Good," Jacob sighed and shook his head. He had a feeling it was going to get worse before it got any better between Lierah and Paul.

* * *

Sam ran after Paul, finally catching up with him in the woods. Paul was definitely the fastest in the pack and though no one would believe him outside the pack he was one of the smartest to. Sam found Paul standing in the woods arms crossed just standing there.

"I don't want her Sam," Paul told him.

"Well you may not want her but your wolf does." Sam told him. "And you can fight it all you want but its only gong to cause both of you pain and maybe drive you crazy," he told him. "But at least you'll know why, she won't."

"But Sam she's…She's…."

"She's your imprint," Sam told him. "And what exactly is so wrong with her because Lierah seems like a nice girl and she's not ugly Paul," Sam said. "She's actually very pretty if you would just look past her weight."

"Why her?" Paul asked. "I don't really mind the whole imprinting thing but why am I stuck with her, I refuse to be with her."

"Paul I can't do anything to make you accept your imprint but maybe you should really get to know her before you hate her."

"I don't want to know her Sam, I just want…."

"Just think about it," Sam said and turned and walked away from Paul.

* * *

When Sam returned back to his house he saw Lierah sitting on the steps.

"Everything ok?" Sam asked her.

"Yeah, I just needed some air and a few minutes alone," she told him.

"Oh," he said. "Lierah, I'm sorry Paul is so mean to you but he'll come around."

"Sam, I don't care if he comes around, he's made my life miserable since I came here two years ago," she told him. "I don't care if he begs for forgiveness on his hands and knees which I don't see happening, but I would never forgive him and even if he did beg for forgiveness it would probably be because he wanted to embarrass me somehow and needed me to trust him." she told him.

"Lierah I…."

"And anyway I'm leaving after I graduate, I have a full scholarship to UCLA and there isn't a damn thing that can keep me here. I really can't wait to leave." she told him and Sam let out a sigh and ran his hands through his hair and looked down at Lierah. If Paul was going to actually try to get to know her he had his work cut out for him and with his temper, this was probably going to be a disaster.

When Sam went inside Lierah picked up the phone to call her dad even though it was probably early in London. Lierah waited for her dad's voicemail to pick up so she could just leave him a message so she was definitely surprised when he answered.

"Ray Collins."

"Dad"

"Lierah."

"I didn't wake you did I?"

"No I was awake," he told her. "Is everything ok?"

"No dad its not, I hate it here in La Push." she told him.

"Lierah, honey I'm sorry you hate it there but you know we all sat down and talked this out and agreed it was the best decision."

"I didn't really agree to living here, you and mom agreed it was best and shipped me off," she told him.

"I grew up in La Push, its not that bad," her dad told her.

"Yeah well I don't fit in here." she told him. "At least graduation is only a few months away."

"See you'll be out of La Push then," her dad told her.

"So what you're saying is I'm stuck here."

"I'm afraid so," her dad said. "I've got a lot going on right now and you don't really want to switch schools so close to graduation do you?"

"I guess not," she sighed. "I'll talk to you later then," she added and hung up the phone.

After talking to her dad Lierah sat on the porch for a few minutes before deciding to go back inside. Maybe she could get Jacob to just take her home, she really would rather be home. She was fixing to get up to go inside when Paul came walking back to the house. He saw he sitting there and walked over.

"I see you're still here," he growled.

"Don't worry Paul, I was going to ask Jake to take me home," she told him and she slowly stood up and went to turn around but got on of her crutches stuck on a step and she felt herself falling but before she hit the ground she felt two hands grab her to keep her falling. Lierah looked back and saw Paul was the one who kept her from falling. He helped her up and she looked back at him.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"Well I didn't want to be accused of pushing you," he said rudely and rolled his eyes and walked past her to go inside.

* * *

When Paul walked inside all the guys turned to look at him.

"What!" he snapped.

"Where's Lierah?" Jacob asked.

"Outside," Paul old him. "She said something about you taking her home."

"What did you do?" Jacob asked.

"Nothing," Paul told him. "Not that its your business anyway Jake," he added. "And nothing is what I intend to do with her." he added and walked through the kitchen and into the living room.

"What are we going to do about this Sam?" Jacob asked.

"Well we can't make Paul like her or spend time with her." Sam sighed. "He needs to spend time with Lierah because he wants to not because I order him to."

"I get it Sam but him ignoring the imprint will be bad for both of them. Lierah will think she's going crazy."

"I know Jake," Sam sighed. "You guys just look out for her at school and keep an eye on her."

"We will," Jacob promised.

"No problem Sam," Embry said.

* * *

Jacob walked outside a few minutes later and saw Lierah was standing on the porch where Paul had left her.

"You ok?" Jacob asked softly.

"Yeah I just want to go home," she whispered.

"You sure?" he asked and Lierah nodded.

"Please Jake," she pleaded.

"I'll drive you home."

"Thanks," Lierah replied softly.

"No problem," he sighed. "Come on."

When the two of them got in her car Jacob glanced over at her before leaving.

"Lierah, if you being ready to leave has anything to do with Paul…"

"It doesn't Jake," she sighed. "I'm just…I just don't fit in with you and your friends," she told him and turned to look out the window.

"Why would you say that?" Jacob asked. Lierah shrugged and turned to look at him. "Lierah, Paul is a jerk to everyone. He's just not a nice person not to anyone," he told her. 'Its just how he is and that's not an excuse for how he treats you or the stuff he says to you or anything like that, its just Paul."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Lierah asked.

"No," Jacob sighed and started the car. "Let me get you home," he added.

"So what do you think about wolves?"

"Wolves are ok," Lierah said. "I don't dislike wolves," she added.

"Oh," Jacob said.

"Why do you ask?" Lierah asked curiously.

"Just curious," Jacob smiled. "Wolves are my favorite animal." he told her and she smiled. "Paul's to." he added.

"I really don't care about Paul Lahote," she told him and Jacob noticed she rubbed her chest as she said it.

Jacob finally parked her car outside her house and turned to look at her.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Jacob told her.

"Jake, you don't have to hang out with me," she sighed.

"I know, I'll see you tomorrow," he told her and gave her a smile.

"Fine Jake," she sighed and he smiled.

"Hold on and I'll help you out," Jacob told her and she nodded and Jacob got out of the car and went around to her side and opened the door and helped her out and walked with her to the door. "I'll be here around 11:00 tomorrow, is that ok?"

"Its fine Jake," she told him.

"Ok see you tomorrow Jake."

"Have a good night Lierah," Jacob said.

"You to Jake," she said softly and went inside.

* * *

Jacob ran back to Sam's house. Everyone was still there as he walked in, Paul was sitting at the table when he walked in.

"You get your girlfriend home?" Paul asked.

"What exactly is your problem with Lierah Paul?" Jacob asked him. "There isn't anything wrong with her and she's your imprint."

"Well I don't want her as my imprint," Paul growled.

"Maybe you should actually spend time with her and get to know her before you decide that," Jacob said angrily. "She's a really nice sweet girl Paul," Jacob told him. "And I have no idea why she's perfect for you, you're that last person she should be with."

"Well I totally agree with you Jake," Paul said and looked over at him. "So if you want her you can have her."

"No Paul, she's your imprint not mine, we'll be friends but that's it."

"Well I don't want her as my imprint, I'm happy the way I am," Paul grumbled.

"You'd rather have one of those sluts you fool around with all the time as your imprint, to be with forever, like Rori?" Jacob asked with a smirk and he saw Paul glare at him.

"I definitely don't want Rori forever," Paul said as he stood up. "I'm out of here," he added and walked out slamming the door behind him. Jacob sat down in the chair he vacated and shook his head.

"I hope he comes around sooner rather than later."

* * *

When Paul left Sam's house he just started running, having no idea where he was running to. So he was surprised to find himself outside Lierah's house. He knew that was her car in front f it because he had seen Jacob driving with her in it.

"It should be you driving her around," his wolf growled at him.

"No, it shouldn't," he said to himself as he heard the door open and he quickly hid so whoever came out wouldn't see him. He noticed it was Lierah and watched as she sat on the porch and let out a sigh. Paul watched as her uncle came out a few seconds later and sat by her.

"Everything ok?" he asked.

"Yeah," Lierah sighed and glanced toward the direction Paul was standing almost as if she knew he was there.

"You didn't have fun at Sam's?"

"Yeah, everyone was really nice," Lierah told him. "Then Paul Lahote showed up," she added.

"What's wrong with Paul Lahote?" he asked. "I know he has a bit of a temper."

"The two of us just don't get along," she sighed and looked over at him. "I talked to mom and dad tonight."

"And how did that go?" he asked.

"Same way it always goes Uncle Jeff," she sighed. "Neither one of them have time for me," she added. "According to my mom Paris is no place for me and I might as well not have parents," she told him.

"Lierah, your parents love you their just…"

"So busy with their lives they don't have time for their daughter," she finished for him.

"When you put it that way," he sighed. "It doesn't sound so good."

* * *

"So I was right her parents don't want her, that's why she's here." Paul said to himself.

"And I guess that makes you feel better, being right," his wolf growled.

"Yes it does," Paul smirked.

"At least go talk to her," his wolf told him and Paul found himself walking towards her.

Paul walked over to her porch and stood in front of it.

"Paul," Lierah said surprised.

"Hi," Paul smirked.

"I'll see you inside Lierah," her uncle told her and stood up and walked inside.

"What do you want Paul?" she asked. "Its not enough you make fun of me at school, you're coming to my house to make me miserable now?"

"No I'm just here to tell you no to get your hopes up of being more than friends with Jake, he'll never want you that way."

"I don't need you to tell me that Paul, I know I have zero chance with Jake. It never even crossed my mind," she told him. "Even though when he took me to the hospital, after you broke my ankle and foot all the workers thought we were together and he didn't deny it."

"Well you'll never be with him that way," Paul told her. "You can't."

"Don't tell me what I can't do Paul," Lierah said angrily. "You have no right."

"Well you can't be with Jake?"

"Why not?"

"Because you won't be good for him, you two are opposites," Paul growled. "You are fat, ugly and untalented and no guy is ever going to want you," Paul told her. "especially me." he added and Lierah looked at him shocked.

"Um what do you have to do with this, we were talking about Jake." Lierah said.

"I'm just letting you know, I know you're attracted to me, most girls are," he smirked. "I'm just letting you know you have zero chance with me," he told her and Lierah shook her head and Paul felt some emotion rolling off of her through the imprint, she was hurt and upset and maybe a little angry.

"Paul I don't want a chance with you," Lierah informed him. "Yeah you're an attractive guy, you're nice to look at," she admitted and he smirked. "But you're ugly on the inside. You have a bad attitude and your personality sucks." she said and Paul looked shocked. "So I don't want any kind of chance with you Paul ever. I would never choose to be with you."

"I guess we both should be happy then," Paul said and Lierah nodded and stood up. "But at least people do want me around. Your own parents dumped you off on your uncle, they didn't even want you," he said meanly and Lierah's eyes filled with tears, like she needed Paul to remind her that her own parents didn't want her around, they reminded her of that tonight. Lierah looked up at Paul and he saw the tears in her eyes and he felt her sadness through the imprint.

"I don't need you to remind me that my own parents don't want me Paul, they both reminded me of that tonight," she told him and turned around and went inside leaving Paul outside by himself.


	6. The movies

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I own nothing you recognize.**

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favorites and is following my story.**

**Please Review**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

Paul stood outside Lierah's house after she went back inside. He wasn't used to her arguing back with him or agreeing with him. He thought her actually admitting he was right would make him feel better but it didn't seem to. It seemed to make him feel worse.

"Well I still don't like her," Paul said to himself. "and I still don't want her or anything to do with her." he added and turned to run off but glanced back before running into the woods

* * *

The next day Jacob showed up at 11:00 to meet Lierah. Her uncle let him in because Lierah was still in her room.

"Have a seat Jacob and I'll let her know you're here," he said.

"Thanks," Jacob said and Jeff let out a sigh and looked at Jacob.

"Jacob I appreciate everything you're doing for Lierah," Jeff said. "She thinks I don't realize she never hangs out with anyone from school. I know she doesn't like it here but she seems to like you and she definitely needs friends even if she's leaving for college soon."

"I know she needs friends, I just wish I had realized it sooner," Jacob told him and Jeff nodded.

"Ok," Jeff said as Lierah came into the room.

"Uncle Jeff," Lierah said and he turned around.

"Hey, I was fixing to come and get you, Jacob's here."

"I know, he said he would be here at 11:00 and he's never late," she sighed and Jacob smiled.

"Come on Lierah," Jacob said and Lierah nodded.

"See you later Uncle Jeff," Lierah told him.

"Have fun you two," he said as they walked out the door.

"So," Jacob said once they were in her car. "You have a good night?"

"Yes Jake," she sighed. "Paul dropped by though."

"Oh, how did that go?"

"Well obviously making my life miserable at school isn't enough, he had to come to my house to make me miserable as well."

"Lierah I…"

"Don't apologize for him Jake," Lierah told him and he let out a sigh and nodded. "So where are we going exactly?"

"The beach," he suggested. "We can just sit and watch the waves crash on the sand."

"Sounds ok to me," Lierah sighed and he nodded and drove her car to the beach.

* * *

When they got to the beach Jacob helped her get to the beach and then sit on the sand. He sat next to her and the two of them were quiet for a few minutes, nothing but the sound of the waves could be heard. Jacob looked over at her and let out a sigh.

"You want to go to a movie tonight?" he asked and Lierah's eyes widened in shock.

"Jake I….."

"Two friends can go to the movies together Lierah," Jacob pointed out. "That is ok."

"I know Jake," she whispered. "But why would you want to take me to the movies, you could definitely get someone better to go out with."

"I want to take you to the movies," he told her and Lierah rubbed her chest.

"You ok?" Jacob asked concerned and she nodded. "I mean it Lierah I want to take you to a movie."

"If you say so," she sighed.

"Lierah don't tell me you've never been on a date."

"We're not going on a date Jake, we're just two friends hanging out."

"I know that," he said and shook his head. "But you are avoiding the question."

"Fine," she sighed frustrated. "I've never had a date, never been kissed and since we seem to be on the subject, I'm still a virgin to," she told him and she saw his eyes widen. "So what about you."

"Well," Jacob said slowly. "I've been on a few dates, kissed a few girls." he told her. "Not a virgin though."

"I thought so," Lierah said and glanced down the beach.

"Lierah," Jacob said softly and she turned to look at him.

"What is it Jake?" she asked.

"You've really never been kissed?" he asked.

"No I haven't Jake," she sighed. "Its not a big deal." she shrugged.

* * *

When Paul left his house that day around 11:00 he felt something pulling him towards the beach. His legs led him that way even though his brain was trying to fight it and go somewhere else. When he got to the beach he saw why he was being pulled in that direction, Lierah was there and she was with Jacob.

"I should have fought harder to not come here," he complained but now that he was here he might as well spy on them and see what was going on so he went closer so he could hear and see them. He had came in the middle of their conversation but he could pick up what they were talking about. Lierah's lack of dating.

"I know Jake," she whispered. "But why would you want to take me to the movies, you could definitely get someone better to go out with."

Paul almost laughed when she said that, that was obvious, Jacob could do a lot better than her and so could he, he could find someone a lot better to go out with.

"I want to take you to the movies," he told her.

"I don't know why anyone would want to take her to the movies," Paul said to himself. "I wouldn't want to be seen with her." he added and Lierah rubbed her chest.

"You ok?" Jacob asked concerned and she nodded. "I mean it Lierah I want to take you to a movie."

"If you say so," she sighed.

"Lierah don't tell me you've never been on a date."

"We're not going on a date Jake, we're just two friends hanging out."

"I know that," he said and shook his head. "But you are avoiding the question."

"Fine," she sighed frustrated. "I've never had a date, never been kissed and since we seem to be on the subject, I'm still a virgin to," she told him and she saw his eyes widen. "So what about you."

Paul smiled, he knew Lierah had never dated or done anything and she just confirmed it. Something else to tease her about especially since he knew it was true.

"Well," Jacob said slowly. "I've been on a few dates, kissed a few girls." he told her. "Not a virgin though."

"I thought so," Lierah said and glanced down the beach.

"Lierah," Jacob said softly and she turned to look at him.

"What is it Jake?" she asked.

"You've really never been kissed?" he asked.

"No I haven't Jake," she sighed. "Its not a big deal." she shrugged.

"Lierah," he said quietly and she looked over at him.

"What Jake?" she asked.

"Let me kiss you," he said and her eyes widened in shock.

"Why would you want to do that?" she asked.

"Yeah why would he want to do that?" Paul asked himself. "He can't kiss her." he added getting upset.

"Because Lierah, you should have a first kiss," he told her. "Why not with me?"

"Because you don't want to kiss me," she told him.

"Maybe I do," Jacob told her and she looked over at him and arched her eyebrows and he knew she didn't believe him.

"Alright," Lierah agreed. "Better to have a first kiss with someone I actually like than anyone else."

"He can't kiss her," Paul growled to himself. "No he can't."

"Ok then," Jacob said and he scooted closer to Lierah and brushed her hair away from her face. Lierah saw Jacob moving closer to her and then she felt his lips touch hers and expected him to pull away but Lierah felt his lips move against hers and she kissed him back. She felt Jacob's fingers run through her hair and then over her body and she pulled away before he could get disgusted by touching her and all her fat.

"Jake," she whispered and he smiled but didn't get to say anything because they were interrupted by an angry growl.

Paul watched as Jacob's lips touched Lierah's, he expected Jacob to pull away when he kissed her disgusted by her but he didn't he ran his fingers through her hair and as their lips moved against each other until Lierah pulled away and Paul stormed out from his hiding place and stood in front of them.

"Jake," he heard her whisper and he saw Jacob smile and Paul let out an angry growl.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked angrily and Lierah and Jacob looked up at Paul.

"Paul," Jacob said. "Its not what you think?"

"You have no idea what I'm thinking," he told him. "You're going to take her on a date." he added.

"Have you been spying on us?" Lierah asked and Paul glared at her.

"I don't believe I was talking to you loser, but out," he said and Lierah glared at him and turned away.

"Lets go Paul," Jacob said and stood up. "I'll be right back." he added. "Paul and I are going to take a walk." he told her and looked at Paul. "Come on." he said and Paul let out a growl and walked with Jacob down the beach.

* * *

"What do you think you're doing with her?" Paul asked angrily.

"I thought you didn't want her Paul," Jacob smirked. "You told me I could have her if I wanted her."

"She's my imprint," Paul argued.

"And you basically threw her at me," Jacob pointed out and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You said you would only be friends with her," Paul told him. "She's my imprint Jake and you can't do anything with her." he added. "Although I have no idea why you would even want to do anything with her." he told him and rolled his eyes.

"Damn it Paul, she may be your imprint but she's my friend and I won't abandon her." Jacob told her. "Maybe you should start treating her like she is your imprint Paul." he told him and walked away.

* * *

When Jacob got back to where he left Lierah she was still sitting there. He let out a sigh and walked over and sat by her.

"Everything ok Jake?" she asked concerned.

"Its fine," he assured. "Paul's a jerk but you know that already."

"Yeah I know," she told him. "Sometimes I just want to hit him over the head with my crutch." she added and Jacob smiled.

"It wouldn't help any," Jacob told her.

"Probably not," she sighed.

"I'm still taking you to the movies tonight," he told her and Lierah smiled.

"Ok Jake," she said quietly.

"So any movie you want to see?" he asked.

"I'll see whatever you want Jake," she told him and he nodded.

"Ok," he said.

* * *

Jacob picked Lierah up that night for the movie. He was dressed in jeans and a short sleeved button down shirt. Lierah smiled when she saw him standing there.

"Hey," he said. "You ready?"

"Yeah," she sighed and Jacob waited for her to get out on the porch then he closed the door behind her and the two of them went to her car. Jacob slipped behind the wheel after making sure Lierah got in the car ok and they made their way to the movie theater.

The two of them rode in silence for the first few minutes until Lierah glanced over at him and let out a sigh.

"Jake," she said and he glanced over at her before turning his eyes back to the road.

"Yeah."

"Do you know why Paul hates me?" Lierah asked.

"I don't think he hates you, I'm not sure if he knows how he feels about you."

"Jake if he liked me at all he wouldn't be so mean to me."

"I know you're right," Jacob sighed.

"I was just curious if you knew if it was something I did?" she asked.

"Lierah it was nothing you did, it has everything to do with Paul."

"Oh," she said softly. "Its just….never mind."

"What is it?"

"There has to be a reason," she sighed and turned to look out the window.

* * *

When they got to the movie theater Jacob let Lierah out up front so she wouldn't have to walk so far on her crutches.

"I'll park the car and meet you, just have a seat on the bench."

"Ok Jake," she said and went over to the bench and sat down to wait for Jacob.

Lierah had just sat down on the bench when two girls walked over to her. Lierah looked up and saw Sara and Tara, Rori's friends from school.

"All alone at the movies," Tara said.

"Since no guy wants to be seen with you," Sara said meanly.

"And why are you here anyway, you didn't have a blind date or something?" Tara asked.

"If she did he probably took one look at her and turned around and left," Sara said laughing just as Jacob walked up.

"Everything ok over here?" he asked and Tara and Sara turned around.

"Jacob," Sara said licking her lips. "You here by yourself?"

"Not exactly no," he smiled. "Why?"

"Well I'd be willing to keep you company, so you won't be lonely."

"Me to," Tara said and ran her finger over his bicep.

"Lucky for me I'm here with someone," Jacob told them and walked passed them to Lierah. "You ready to go in?" he asked her.

"Yeah Jake," she said softly and she stood up and balanced herself on her crutches.

"You're here with her?" Sara asked shocked.

"Yep," he said. "Lets go Lierah," he said and led her away to get tickets for the movie while Sara and Tara stared at them shocked.

Once the two of them got seated in the movie theater Lierah looked over at him.

"You didn't have to do that Jake."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sara and Tara," she told him. "You didn't have let them know you were here with me."

"Why wouldn't I?" Jacob asked. "I'm not embarrassed to be seen with you," he told her and she nodded.

"If you say so," she sighed.

"I mean it Lierah, I don't care if people know I'm here with you."

"You really mean that," she said.

"Yes Lierah I do, I wouldn't have asked you here if I was embarrassed to be seen with you. We would have just stayed in La Push."

"Alright," she sighed.

* * *

After the movie Jacob and Lierah walked out of the movie theater. Jacob seemed oblivious to the stares the two of them were getting as they walked out together. Obviously everyone thought someone like Lierah could never get a guy as hot as Jacob. Once again Jacob got Lierah to sit and wait while he brought the car to her so she wouldn't have to walk through the parking lot on her crutches.

When the two of them got back to her house Jacob walked her to the door.

"Thanks for the movie Jake," Lierah told him and he smiled.

"No problem Lierah," he told her.

"Good night Jake," she said quietly.

"Good night Lierah," he replied and Lierah went inside and closed the door behind her and Jacob ran off to Sam's to meet the rest of the guys


	7. An Apology

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I own nothing you recognize.**

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favorites and is following my story.**

**Please Review**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

When Jacob walked into Sam's all the guys were there, even Paul.

"Have fun on your date?" Paul asked meanly as he glared at Jacob. Jacob just looked over at him and smiled.

"Actually I did," Jacob said. "Lierah is a nice girl," he told him. "You might actually like her if you gave her a chance."

"I don't want to give her a chance," Paul grumbled. "I won't like her and I don't want to be with her." he added.

"But you obviously don't want anyone else to be with her either," Jacob smirked.

"Shut up Jake!" Paul yelled. "You know you can't be with her either, although why you would want to I have no idea." he went on. "But when you imprint you're only going to hurt her when you leave her." Paul smirked and Jacob looked at him.

"You're an asshole Paul and you know that no matter what you do Lierah is never going to like you," Jacob told him. "You may be ok with her hating you but I don't think your wolf will. Your wolf will drive you crazy trying to make it up to her when its going to take a miracle for her to even slightly like you." Jacob said meanly. "She actually hates you Paul." Jacob told him and he saw Paul flinch a little when he said that.

"Yeah well good for me I could care less if she likes me," Paul replied. "Her hating me actually makes rejecting this fucking imprint a hell of a lot easier." he told him and turned around and stormed away stopping when he opened the door and turned to look at you. "And don't kiss her anymore," Paul told him and Jacob smiled.

"You don't like that I kissed Lierah," Jacob smiled.

"I don't care that you kissed her just….don't do it again,?" he demanded and slammed the door behind him and ran off.

When Paul was gone everyone turned to look at Jacob.

"You kissed Paul's imprint?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Jacob admitted.

"You know you shouldn't have done that," Sam told him. "She is Paul's imprint whether he acknowledges it or not," he added. "You know you can only be friends with her because you also have your imprinting to consider and there's no possible way in this situation that Lierah isn't the one who ends up hurt."

"Sam I get that and Lierah and I are only friends, she knows that."

"And you don't think the kiss made her believe otherwise?" Sam asked.

"No Sam, I don't," Jacob told him. "Because of how it happened." he added and walked past Sam and out the door.

* * *

When Paul left Sam's he ran off, not realizing his wolf was leading him to Lierah, which was the last place Paul really wanted to go. When he got to Lierah's house he saw her sitting on the porch. When he walked into her yard he saw her look up and their eyes met and he saw her shake her head.

After Jacob dropped Lierah off after the movie, she changed into her pajamas and then went outside to sit on the porch. She had only been sitting there a few minutes when she felt something urging her to look up, she felt she wasn't by herself anymore. When she looked up she saw Paul standing in her yard. Their eyes met and Lierah shook her head and looked away.

"Don't start with me tonight Paul," she told him and he took a step closer to her. When she looked back at him she saw he was still there standing closer to her.

"What do you want anyway?" she asked.

"You have fun on your date with Jake?" he asked.

"It wasn't a date and yes I did," she sighed. "It was just the movies."

"So did anyone see you two together?" Paul asked. "Or did Jake make sure no one saw you?"

"Actually your girlfriends sidekicks, Sara and Tara saw us," Lierah told him.

"Oh."

"Jake actually made sure they knew he was with me." she told him.

"Oh," Paul said. "Its not because he likes you or anything," Paul added and Lierah stood up.

"Where are you going?" Paul asked.

"Inside because I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now," she told him and turned and went inside.

* * *

Lierah tossed and turned in bed that night for about an hour before finally falling asleep.

_Lierah was in the woods that surrounded La Push. She always heard the woods were dangerous and that there were giant bear sized wolves that lived in there. She figured they were just rumors started by the adults to keep kids away from the woods. Lierah wandered around the woods, stopping to look at a huge tree when she heard the leaves rustle behind her and a tree branch that had fallen to the ground break as something stepped on it. Lierah spun around and saw _ _a sliver wolf. A huge beautiful silver wolf and the strangest part was that she wasn't scared of this wolf, something so beautiful wouldn't hurt her. But she also somehow knew the wolf wouldn't hurt her, he'd keep her safe when no one else could. The wolf moved closer to her and she reached out and the wolf leaned his head down and Lierah ran her fingers over his heard and down his neck. His fur was so soft and she looked at his eyes and noticed they looked familiar and very human._

"_You're beautiful," Lierah whispered and she turned to look when she heard a bird fly over and when she turned back the wolf was gone but standing where he had been was Paul Lahote._

"_Paul," she said quietly. "the wolf…"_

"_There's no wolf Lierah," he told her. "That's crazy."_

"_But where…."_

"_I was just walking through the woods and saw you standing here."_

"_Paul I…" she said and looked up at him and noticed his eyes. "Your eyes?"_

"_Don't Lierah," he told her. "I don't care what anyone says I don't want you and I never will." he told her and ran off leaving her alone in the woods feeling like her heart had been shattered into a million pieces._

Lierah sat up in bed and looked around the room. That was the craziest dream, there was no way Paul was a giant wolf, this wasn't a movie and what was with the feeling she got when Paul left her. She rubbed her hand across her chest, it still hurt a little even though she was awake. She had no idea that a few houses down Paul had sat up in bed as he felt a sliver of the pain she felt as well. Lierah finally laid back down but she didn't get much sleep because every time she fell asleep the silver wolf and Paul made appearances in her dreams.

* * *

The next morning Lierah drug herself out of bed and took a shower and dressed in jeans and t-shirt and then went to have some breakfast.

"Morning Lierah," her uncle said.

"Morning Uncle Jeff," she said and grabbed a bowl and fixed a bowl of cereal for herself.

"So how did the date with Jacob go?" he asked.

"Well first off, it wasn't a date," she told him. "Jake and I are just friends."

"Alright." Jeff said.

"But everything went good," she yawned.

"You ok?" Jeff asked as he looked at her.

"Didn't sleep well last night," she told him and yawned again. "But I'm ok."

* * *

A few hours after breakfast there was a knock on the door. Lierah got up and opened it and saw Jacob on the other side.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Hey Jake," Lierah said. "Come on in," she told him and he stepped inside and shut the door. "You want to sit down?"

"Sure," he said and the two of them sat down on the couch. "Where's your uncle?"

"He had to run out to the store," she told him and he nodded as Lierah let out a yawn.

"You ok?" he asked concerned.

"Just a little tired, I didn't sleep much last night," she admitted.

"Why not?"

"Weird dreams," she told him.

"What about?"

"Jake, they were really weird but they all had two things in common."

"What?" Jacob asked. "You can tell me." he told her and she looked over at him.

"A silver wolf, a beautiful, giant silver wolf," she told him. "and Paul."

"Did this wolf hurt you or something?" Jacob asked concerned.

"No the wolf, I somehow knew he would never hurt me, he even leaned down so I could touch him and his fur was so soft and smooth but I looked away in the dream and when I looked back Paul was there and when I said something about the wolf he basically told me I was crazy and there was no wolf. He also made sure that I knew he would never want me no matter what anyone else said. Then he ran off" she told him as she stifled another yawn. "And it felt like my heart shattered when he ran off." she added. "I still felt it when I woke up." she told him. "And I had similar dreams the rest of the night." she told him. "It feels like I'm going crazy."

"You're not going crazy Lierah," Jacob assured her. "And somehow everything is going to be ok."

"I hope you're right Jake."

* * *

A few weeks later Lierah was still having the weird dreams about the silver wolf and Paul. Except now she was very attracted to Paul and in one dream she had even kissed him in and both of them enjoyed the kiss. But the reality was Paul was still mean to her in school and he still called her names although it now seemed to hurt him when he called her bad names and he also looked like he had gotten about as much sleep as she had since she had been having the weird dreams. The dreams that made her feel like she was going crazy. She did have one thing to look forward to today, she was getting her cast off and Jacob was taking her to the doctor.

After school Jacob was already waiting by her car for her. He helped her in and then went around and slid behind the wheel.

"Lets go get that cast off your foot," he told her.

"I'm so ready," she told him and yawned and he started the car and headed to her doctor's office.

"So are you still having the weird dreams?" Jacob asked her.

"Every night Jake," she answered softly. "I think I'm going crazy or something, I haven't told anyone but you about them either."

"You're not going crazy Lierah, that I can promise you." he told her.

"I really hope you're right Jake," she told him.

* * *

When they got to the doctor's office Jacob got Lierah signed in and to a seat.

"I need to step out and call Sam, but I'll be right back," Jacob told her.

"Ok Jake," she said softly.

When Jacob stepped outside he called Sam.

"What's up Jake?" Sam answered.

"Sam, we need to do something about Lierah and Paul," he told him. "Neither one of them are sleeping because she's having the dreams about Paul and his silver wolf," he went on. "She thinks she's loosing her mind even though we know she's not."

"I know Jake and I'll try and talk to Paul, maybe now that he's feeling the effects, he'll at least talk to her and be friends with her at least enough to let them get rest and start to satisfy the bond."

"Alright Sam, I'm with Lierah now, she's getting the cast off her foot, I'll drop by when we're done," he told him.

"Alright, bring her with you, if she's up for it." Sam said.

"Ok, I'll talk to her about it." Jacob told him. "But I doubt she'll want to come with me."

"Because of Paul?"

"Well that and she's really tired but can't sleep without the dreams."

"Ok Jake just do what you can."'

"I will Sam, thanks." Jacob said and hung his phone up and went back inside.

* * *

Paul was at Rori's house with her after school. The two of them were in a heated make-out session. Rori was in nothing but her panties and bra and Paul was just in his blue jean cutoffs. He placed kisses along her neck and he felt her hands running across his back. Paul pulled away and looked down at Rori but saw Lierah there in her place.

"Lierah," he whispered and ran his fingers across her cheek.

"What the hell did you call me?" Rori asked furiously and pushed him away and Paul moved to the other end of the bed.

"Rori I…"

"You called me Lierah and I don't know how you could confuse me with that fat bitch," Rori said angrily and Paul couldn't stop the angry growl that came out of his mouth and Rori looked at him shocked. "Paul I know you haven't been sleeping much the past few weeks and you won't tell me why but you can't be so sleep deprived that you would confuse me and Lierah." she said. "We're nothing alike."

"No you're not," Paul said quietly. Lierah was his supposed soul mate and Rori was just a girl he had fucked a lot. Lierah was a nice, sweet girl or so Jacob says and Rori was a bitch who only looked out for herself. "I know you're nothing alike."

"Well at least we're agreed on that," Rori said and she crawled across the bed and slid her arms around his neck and kissed him but Paul pulled away and moved her arms away from him.

"Rori we need to talk," Paul told her and she looked at him shocked. Paul got off the bed and looked at Rori. "Rori this isn't working anymore," he told her. "You and me, we can't be together anymore," he went on.

"But Paul I…"

"Don't Rori, the two of us were going to end sometime anyway," he sighed. "We're done Rori," he told her and grabbed his shirt off the floor and ran out of her house.

* * *

When Paul left Rori's house he ran all the way to Sam's. When he walked in the door, everyone was there but Jake.

"Where's Jake?" Paul asked.

"With Lierah at the doctor," Sam told him.

"What happened?" Paul asked quickly.

"Nothing happened, she's getting her cast off today," Sam told him and Paul nodded. "But we need to talk anyway," he added. "We're going to step outside," he said and then turned to the other guys. "No listening," he ordered to the other guys.

"Damn, that's an alpha order," Embry whispered as Sam and Paul stepped outside.

"Paul I want to talk to you about Lierah," Sam told him.

"I know," Paul whispered and sat down on the porch. Sam let out a sigh and sat beside him.

"You know she's having the dreams about you and you're wolf," Sam told him and Paul nodded.

"I know Sam, its why I've gotten as much sleep as she has," he told him.

"Paul, Lierah thinks she's losing her mind and neither one of you will last to much longer, your wolf won't let you and I'm sure her uncle realizes something is wrong with her." Sam told him. "He could end up sending her away or something and then both of you will slowly lose your minds." Sam told him and Paul nodded. Sam took time to look at Paul. Paul wasn't looking at him but he knew he was listening to everything he said.

"I know Sam, but Lierah does hate me and I can't blame her, she'll never like me or want anything to do with me and I only have myself to blame," he said getting upset. "So when Lierah losses her mind and my wolf drives me crazy I only have myself to blame because I can never make up for what I've done and how I've treated her up to her."

"You have to try Paul, you'll never know unless you try." Sam told him and laid his hand on Paul's shoulder.

"She'll never forgive me, I wouldn't forgive me," Paul admitted. "I've called her names, embarrassed her, I know I've had to leave bruises on her body from grabbing her and pushing her into lockers. Sam, its my fault she broke her foot and ankle." he told him. "she'll never forgive me, even if I beg on my hands and knees."

"Yeah, she actually said that once, that she could never forgive you even if you beg," he told him. "So you are going to have to earn her forgiveness and go slow and you're going to have to mean it."

"I actually do mean it Sam," Paul told him. "I even ended everything with Rori."

"Really?" Sam asked surprised.

"Yeah," he sighed.

"I asked Jake to bring Lierah by after her appointment so if you really mean what you say, you can start today."

"I mean it Sam," Paul told him. "I promise I mean it."

"Good," Sam said and stood up. Paul stood up as well.

"I'm going to take a short walk and try to get my thoughts together before I talk to Lierah. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Alright Paul." Sam said and Paul went towards the woods and Sam went inside his house.

* * *

Lierah and Jacob were back in her car after she had gotten her cast off.

"So how does it feel to have that cast off?" he asked.

"Strange, but good," she smiled. "Really good."

"Good," Jacob said and he started her car and drove away from the doctors office.

"So I was thinking of going by Sam's house," Jacob told her.

"After you drop me off?' she asked.

"No, Sam asked me to bring you by."

"Why?'" she asked.

"I don't know," Jacob shrugged. "So you up for it?" he asked and she let out a sigh.

"Not really," she said honestly. "But might as well."

"Ok," he smiled.

When Jacob and Lierah walked in Sam's house, Jacob noticed everyone was there but Paul.

"Hey," Sam said when they walked in. "How's your foot?" he asked Lierah.

"Much better now that I got the cast off," Lierah told him.

"Good, sit down if you want," he told her and Lierah walked over to the table and sat down by Embry.

"Hey," Embry said. "Did you get to keep your cast?" he asked her.

"Yeah I kept it," Lierah told him. "I have proof of you artistic ability on it." she added and he smiled.

"Yeah," he said quietly. "Most people don't know about that."

* * *

When Jacob saw Lierah was sitting at the table and in a conversation with Embry he walked over to Sam.

"Where's Paul?" Jacob asked.

"He went for a walk after we talked, he should be back any minute," Sam told him. "He ended things with Rori and he's finally ready to talk with Lierah."

"Good," Jacob sighed. "I just hope he can fix things, its going to take a lot."

"I know Jake but I think he's finally ready."

"Its about damn time to," Jacob said as the door opened and Paul walked inside. He shut the door behind him and turned and saw Lierah sitting at the table.

"Paul," Lierah whispered and she felt her heart beat speed up

"Lierah," he said quietly and he walked over to her. "Lierah I…"

"No," she said and stood up and walked away.

"Lierah please I…" he began but she spun around and looked at him.

"You what Paul, want to make fun of me some more and call me names," she exclaimed. "let me do it for." she said. "Lierah, you're a fat loser and no guy is ever going to want you and you're going to die alone and a virgin," she said.

"Don't do that Lierah," Paul told her. "Don't say that about yourself."

"Why? Because you're the only one who can do that?" she asked. "I've had enough Paul," she told him and stormed out of the house. Paul stood there shocked for a second before following her out of the house. Jacob went to go after them but Sam grabbed his arm to stop him.

"The two of them need to work through this on their own. She has to learn to tolerate and possibly like him and trust him and he has to prove she can, it may not be easy but none of us can do it for them or interfere."

"Fine," Jacob said, clearly unhappy about it and he walked over and sat with Embry.

* * *

Paul followed Lierah out of Sam's house and across his yard.

"Lierah wait," Paul called out behind her. "Lierah come on," he said as she kept walking.

"Lierah please stop," he said and Lierah shocked that Paul said please stopped walking and turned around and saw him walking towards her.

"Lierah," he said.

"What is it Paul?" she asked. "I'm really not in the mood for…."

"Lierah I'm sorry," Paul apologized and she looked at him shocked. Paul was apologizing to her. "I'm sorry for everything." he told her. "All the times I hurt you, called you names, tripped you, for breaking your foot," he said. "I'm so sorry Lierah."

"And that's supposed to make everything ok?" she asked quietly.

"No," he said. "Because I know its going to take a lot more than an apology, that you probably don't believe to make you believe I am truly sorry for how I've treated you and that I want to make it up to you." Lierah looked up at him, she could tell he hadn't slept much lately just like her, he even sounded tired when he talked, his voice lacked the cockiness it always had in and his face was void of the smirk that was always on it as well.

"Well you're right its going to take a lot more than an apology because I don't think there is anything you can do to make it up to me," she told him.

"Lierah," he said quietly. "I'm going to try," he told her. "I know you hate me but I hope one day you won't hate me," he told her and she shook her head and turned around and walked away and this time Paul let her go even though it hurt to let her walk away but knew not to push to much at first, he had to let her see she could trust him.

* * *

As Lierah walked away something was telling her to turn around and go back to Paul that being around Paul would make her feel better but she wasn't just going to forgive him an apology wasn't going to cut it, even if he sounded like he meant every word and he also meant it when he said he wanted to make it up to her and he realized that it was going to take more than an apology. Lierah let out a sigh and turned and saw Paul was gone from the spot she had just left him in. He probably went back to Sam's and she had to go back to Sam's because her car was there and Jacob still had her car keys, so she made her way back to Sam's house.


	8. Paul's Confession

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I own nothing you recognize.**

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favorites and is following my story.**

**Please Review**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

Paul slowly made his way back to Sam's house replaying his conversation with Lierah in his head. He knew it wasn't going to be easy getting to know her or even getting her to talk to him for longer than a few minutes. He wasn't an idiot, he knew an apology wasn't going to make up for all the mistakes he made. There probably wasn't anything that could make up for how he treated her and the things he did to her. Why did he have to be so stupid? He probably lost any kind of chance he had with his imprint because he was a jerk.

Paul walked into Sam's house a few minutes later and all heads turned to look at him.

"Where's Lierah?" Jacob asked him.

"She walked away from me after telling me there was nothing I could do to make it up to her," Paul said quietly and sat down. "I've really messed up this time and I don't know what its going to take to make things right."

"More than you're willing to give or do probably," Jacob told him.

"I'll do whatever I have to," Paul told him. "I realize it won't be easy but I have to keep trying."

"Ever thought that maybe you've waited to late," Jacob said rudely.

"I hope not Jake," Paul said. "I have to make this right not just for Lierah but for me," he told him. "Neither one of us can go on like this," he told him and stood up from the table. "I'm just going home," he told them and walked across the room and out the door.

* * *

When Paul walked out of the house he saw Lierah walking back.

"You came back," Paul said.

"Yeah, my car's here and Jake has my keys," she told him.

"Oh," he whispered. "So how's your foot, you got your cast off today."

"Its ok Paul," she told him. "Feels a little strange not having the cast but the doctor said its going to be ok."

"Good," he said relieved. "I'm really sorry about hurting you."

"Sure you are," Lierah replied and went to walk away.

"Please don't walk away Lierah," Paul said.

"Why Paul? Why should I forgive you for everything you've put me through? How miserable you made my life? How much you hurt me?"

"You shouldn't forgive me and I realize you may never forgive me but I'm truly sorry and I'll do whatever I have to so you believe me."

"Oh really?" Lierah asked, it was obvious she didn't believe him.

"Yes Lierah," Paul said quietly.

"And what does Rori have to say about that?" Lierah asked him.

"Well it doesn't really matter what she has to say," Paul sighed.

"Why?"

"I ended things with her," Paul told her and Lierah looked at him shocked.

"You did?" she asked shocked and Paul nodded.

"Just because you may never forgive me doesn't mean I'm going to stop trying to make it up to you," he told her.

"Whatever Paul, I'll believe it when I see it," she told him and walked past him and stood at Sam's door wondering if she should knock or go on in.

"Just go on in, you don't have to knock," Paul told her and Lierah looked back at him and Paul saw the shocked look on her face because he knew what she was thinking about. "Just go on in," he told her.

"Where are you going?" she asked him and waited for some smart comment back to her from him.

"I'm going home," he told her and ran off and Lierah went inside.

When she walked inside Jacob walked over to her.

"Everything ok?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said. "Everything's fine."

"Paul, he wasn't mean or anything was he?" Jacob asked.

"No Jake, he actually apologized."

"Really?" Jacob surprised.

"Yeah, I don't think anyone was more surprised than me but its going to take more than an apology for things to be ok between me and Paul," she told him.

"Lierah is there any chance Paul can make things ok?" Sam asked and Lierah turned around.

"I don't know Sam," she said softly. "he'll probably get tired of apologizing or trying to make it up to me anyway."

"I don't think he will Lierah, I think he actually wants to make it up to you and make things ok between you two." Sam told her.

"Maybe," she sighed. "But the only Paul I know is the guy who's always teased me and been mean to me, who left bruises on me and broke my foot and ankle. Today's the first day he's ever been nice to me."

"Lierah," Jacob sighed. "Paul is….I don't know how to explain it but he really does want to make it up to you and he does mean it when he apologized."

"I can tell he meant it," she said quietly and ran her fingers through her hair. "Its just…an apology isn't good enough not after how he's tortured me and went out of his way to make me miserable."

"We get that Lierah but just talk to him and give him a chance," Sam told her. "I know he doesn't deserve it."

"You're right he doesn't," Lierah told him. "He's went out of his way to make sure I knew I didn't belong here and would never fit in here and I just wish I knew what I did to make him hate me."

"Lierah none of us know that," Jacob told her. "I don't really think he hates you."

"So why did he always pick on me, call me names, that's not something you do to someone you like." she pointed out.

"Yeah well Paul's different than everyone else," Jacob told her. "You know that already."

"Yeah I guess." she sighed.

* * *

Not much later Lierah got her keys from Jacob and he walked her out to her car.

"Well don't use the fact that you can safely drive yourself everywhere to avoid me." Jacob teased.

"I would never do that Jake," she told him. "You're the only real friend I have and the only person who ever tried to help me."

"And I'd do everything all over again," he told her. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow Jake," she whispered and he leaned over and kissed her cheek and opened the door for her. Lierah got in her car and Jake shut the door and she started her car and drove away.

* * *

That night when Lierah fell asleep the silver wolf still haunted her dreams, the silver wolf and Paul.

_Lierah was in the woods once again sitting against a tree. She had just got off the phone with her mom. Her mom had informed her she wasn't going to make it to graduation. She had some kind of fashion show, for her new line of clothes, it was opening night apparently. Lierah wiped a tear that ran down her cheek and when she looked up she saw the silver wolf sitting in front of her._

"_Hey," she whispered and the wolf whimpered and gently bumped his head against Lierah. "So my mom isn't coming to watch me graduate and I'm sure my dad isn't either." she told the wolf as she reached up and ran her fingers through his fur. "My parents don't even care about me. It seems Paul was right. My own parents don't love me, so how can I expect anyone else to." she told him and looked away and when she looked back Paul was in front of her._

"_Paul!" she exclaimed shocked_

"_Lierah," he said softly. "If your parents don't want to be a part of your life that's their loss," he told her and then stood up and walked away._

Lierah sat up in bed, not sure what to think about her dream. She laid back down but couldn't fall asleep. So realizing sleep was not an option for her she grabbed her phone and walked outside.

* * *

Paul woke up suddenly in bed not remembering what woke him up. He didn't remember any kind of dream all he knew was how sad and unhappy he felt all of a sudden but had no idea why.

"Lierah," he said suddenly and jumped out of bed, grabbing a t-shirt and putting it on before he ran out the door.

When Paul got to Lierah's house he saw she was awake and already outside sitting on the porch. She had her cell phone in her hand and looked like she was about to call someone.

"Probably Jake, he growled to himself. He moved closer to listen to her even though he didn't need to move closer to hear .

* * *

Lierah stepped out onto her porch thinking about her dream, her mom said she wasn't coming to her graduation because a fashion show was more important than her. Then Paul of all people comforted her. Lierah let out a sigh, she had text her mom the date for graduation but she hadn't heard back from her yet. Her dad called and said he had a very important meeting in Italy. She was sure her mom wouldn't make it either. Lierah found her mom's number in her phone and called her even though it was early in Paris.

"Clarissa Collins," her mom answered.

"Mom."

"Lierah, everything ok?" her mom asked.

Yeah mom," she sighed. "I was just wondering if you were going to make it to graduation?"

"I saw the date and unfortunately I have a show that week, for my new line of clothes that weekend so I won't be able to make it." she said. "I'm sorry."

"Sure you are," Lierah snapped.

"What do you want me to do Lierah?" she asked. "I do have a life here."

"I don't know mom, maybe act like you care about your daughter. Its my high school graduation, its kind of a big deal."

"I get that but…."

"NO! I don' want to hear it," Lierah told her getting upset. "Its fine that neither one of my parents are going to come watch their only daughter graduate. So you go do your show and dad can go to his meeting in Italy," she told her. "I'm probably better off without either of you anyway." she added and ended the call before the tears fell down her cheeks.

* * *

Paul stood a few feet away and watched as Lierah wiped the tears that ran down her cheeks. He had heard everything, her mom or dad weren't going to come watch her graduate. Putting work ahead of her, some parents she had but they had dumped her off on her uncle and he never remembered them coming to visit her in the two years she had been here. Paul took a deep breath and made his way over to Lierah.

"Lierah," he said softly and she looked up and her eyes met his and saw the tears pooling in them.

"Paul," she whispered. "If you're here to make fun of me or…I'm not in the mood to listen to it."

"I'm not Lierah. I meant what I said about making everything up to you. I am truly sorry for hurting you."

"Until we're in school together tomorrow and then you'll go back to making fun of me again," she stated.

"No Lierah, I'm not going to do that to you anymore," he told her. "I promise."

"I'll believe it when it happens," she sighed and wiped away a tear that ran down her cheek.

"So what's got you so upset?" Paul asked and she looked away and shook her head.

"I know its something because nothing or something that wasn't a big deal wouldn't have you in tears."

Lierah looked up confused wondering why Paul was so concerned about her and also wondering why she wanted to tell him. Why it felt like he could make it better. Well the worst thing that could happen was that he would make fun of her.

"Lierah," Paul said.

"Well my parents aren't going to watch me graduate high school, they're to busy with their own lives."

"Well did they say why?"

"My dad has a meeting in Italy and my mom has a show for her new line of clothes that weekend."

"That sucks," Paul said quietly.

"So what it all comes down to is that you were right," she told him.

"About what?" Paul asked although he had a feeling he didn't want to know.

"When you said my parents dumped me here because they didn't want me and were embarrassed by me," she told him and her eyes filled with tears. "Does that make you feel better? Knowing you were right."

"No it doesn't," he told her and she looked at him shocked. "If you're parents don't care enough about you to come to your graduation or even visit you then maybe you are better off without them."

"You really believe that?" she asked.

"Yes Lierah, sometimes you are just better off without parents," he told her. "Trust me on that."

"Are you referring to me or yourself?" she asked him and he let out a sigh. Lierah saw all kinds of emotions flash across his face to quick for her to figure them out.

"Both of us," he shrugged. "Maybe me more than you." he admitted and she nodded.

"What happened to your parents?" she asked.

"That's a story for another day Lierah."

"You could have just said it was none of my business. You wouldn't have offended me any more than you already have."

"Lierah, that's not it," he told her and covered his face with his hands. "I just don't want to go into it tonight."

"Ok," she said.

"So is anything else bothering you?"

"Just weird dreams," she told him and shrugged and Paul moved closer and sat on the steps of her porch.

"Weird dreams?"

"Its not a big deal," she sighed. "But have you ever seen a silver wolf?" she asked.

"Silver wolf?" Paul asked interested "Like grey?"

"No Paul. Silver and grey are not the same," she told him and he smiled.

"I think so to, silver and grey are two totally different colors." he said and she smiled. "So silver wolf in your dreams?"

"Yeah he shows up in my dreams," she sighed.

"Are you scared of him?" Paul asked hesitantly.

"No that's the strange thing. I should be scared of the wolf, he's huge as big as a bear. But I somehow know he won't hurt me, he's never tried," she told him. "And he's so beautiful." she added. "That sounds crazy right?"

"Not so crazy," Paul told her. "Maybe the wolf is your protector or something."

"Maybe," she sighed and her gaze met his. She didn't dare tell him that in the dream it seemed like him and the wolf were the same, that he was the silver wolf.

"So you couldn't sleep either?" Lierah asked.

"No," he answered and she looked over at him and let her eyes travel over his body, he was definitely an attractive guy. He was dressed like he was always dressed, blue jean cutoffs and a t-shirt. He always wore a t-shirt, Lierah had seen all the other guys he hung out with running around shirtless after school around La Push and they all had great bodies, she was sure Paul was no different but he chose to keep his hidden from everyone and she wondered why but didn't dare ask him, it might make him mad.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked. "If you want to ask me something go ahead, the worst thing I'm going to do is not answer."

"You could get mad," she said softly.

"I'll try not to," he told her. "Just ask."

"Why do you always wear a shirt?" she asked and she saw the surprised look on his face that obviously wasn't what he was expecting.

"That wasn't the question I was expecting," he said softly.

"Its ok, you don't have to tell me I was just wondering. You're the only one of your friends that always has a shirt on." she said.

"That story is kind of all wrapped up in my parents story," he told her. "Basically I don't want anyone to see my body so I keep it covered." he told her.

"But why? You can't possibly be embarrassed about your body," she said shocked.

"What if I am?" he asked and looked up at her.

"But Paul what about all the girls you've slept around with, if there was something wrong with your body the whole school would know."

"Yeah well, I may have slept with less girls than I let everyone believe," he admitted.

"But why would you or those girls let everyone believe that?" she asked. "And your friends…."

"I flirted a lot but haven't slept around as much as everyone thinks, I can count the girls on one hand."

"Wow," Lierah said surprised. "Seriously?"

"Yep, now you know something about me no one else does," he told her and she nodded.

"So Rori, she's seen…um….whatever you think is wrong with you?"

"Yes," he sighed. "She doesn't know what happened though, she's asked repeatedly but I never told her."

"Why?" Lierah asked. "You obviously liked something about enough to keep her around so long."

"I don't guess I really trusted her," he admitted and she nodded.

"But of all the girls you could have dated you chose to stay with Rori."

"Yeah, she didn't want more than I could give," he told her. "And its getting late," Paul said and Lierah nodded and stood up.

"Yeah it is," Lierah agreed. "Good night Paul."

"Good night Lierah," he said and he stood up and walked away as Lierah went inside


	9. At School

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I own nothing you recognize.**

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favorites and is following my story.**

**Please Review**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

The next morning Lierah was replaying her conversation with Paul last night in her head. She had learned a lot about him and the biggest shock of all was that he hadn't slept around all the girls everyone thought he did. Then there was the secret of what he was hiding under his shirt, what he was so embarrassed about, that he didn't want anyone to see. Lierah let out a sigh and shook her head, trying to figure out Paul Lahote would only give her a headache so she grabbed her bag and opened the door and walked outside. She closed the door and walked down the steps and saw Jacob was waiting by her car.

"Jake, I don't need you to drive me to school today," she told him.

"I know, doesn't mean I can't volunteer for the drive or ride along," he told her and Lierah smiled.

"Alright, get in," Lierah told him and he smiled and opened the door and slid in the passenger seat. Lierah got behind the wheel and started the car.

"So did you have a good night?" Jacob asked and she smiled.

"Yeah," she said softly. "Paul dropped by."

"Oh and how did that go?" Jacob asked curiously.

"Good, he wasn't mean or anything like that," she told him and Jacob nodded. "We talked a little, learned some interesting things about him." she said.

"Oh really?" Jacob asked interested. "Anything you want to share?"

"Not really Jake," she whispered. "But Paul and I are far from being ok," she told him. "Maybe we'll get there but I don't know. I still can't forgive him for what he did to me yet."

"Well you have to do that when you're ready, not because people tell you that you should," Jacob told her.

"I know Jake," she said.

* * *

A few minutes later Lierah parked her car at the high school and her and Jacob got out.

"Will I see you at lunch?" he asked and Lierah smiled and let out a sigh.

"Yeah Jake," she answered and he smiled and got out of the car and waited as Lierah got out and grabbed her bags.

"I'll see you at lunch then," Jacob said.

"Bye Jake," Lierah said and he ran off and she went inside to her locker.

Lierah opened her locker and got her books she needed out of it. She was putting her last book in her bag when she heard a voice behind her.

"Well I see you got your cast off fatso," someone said meanly.

"Rori," Lierah said to herself and she closed her locker and turned around.

"Yeah I got it off yesterday actually," Lierah told her. "Jake took me."

"Jake," Rori said confused. "You mean Jacob Black?" she asked and Lierah nodded. "Don't think he likes you just because he helped you, guys like Jacob and Paul don't like girls like you." she told her.

* * *

Paul walked in the school, today he had to face Rori after breaking up with her and Lierah after their talk last night. He wasn't looking forward to facing Rori because he knew she would try to get back together with him. But the truth was he really didn't want her anymore. He did want to see Lierah though. When he walked through the hall he spotted Lierah and Rori was with her. A growl came from his lips as he walked over and heard what Rori was saying.

"Rori," Lierah said and shook her head.

"You're not pretty, you're fat, untalented, people avoid you because they don't want to be around you and there isn't any guy who would ever want you." Rori told her, not realizing Paul had came up behind her. "You're a loser."

"Rori I…"Lierah began but Paul interrupted her.

"That's enough Rori," Paul said and Rori turned around and saw Paul and smiled.

"Hey," she smiled and slid her arms around his waist but Paul gently moved them off of him.

"We broke up Rori," Paul told her.

"But I know you didn't mean that. We were both just upset, its ok, I know you've had a rough couple of nights since you hadn't been sleeping," Rori said. "But we don't have to be over."

"We are over Rori, I meant everything I said last night," he told her and then he looked over at Lierah." "You ok?" he asked and Lierah heard the concern in his voice and looked shocked and so did Rori.

"Since when do you care about the fat girl Paul?" Rori asked.

"Drop it Rori," he growled and Rori looked at him surprised.

"You can't possibly like her," Rori said shocked.

"Rori don't," he said.

"We were good together Paul and we can be again," she told him and ran her fingers over his arm.

"No Rori," he told her and jerked his arm away from her.

You don't want me anymore," she said surprised.

"No I don't Rori," he told her.

"I guess that would explain what happened the other day when we were in bed together," she said and Paul shook his head

"Rori don't," Paul growled.

"Why else would you call me her when we were in bed together if you didn't have some kind of feelings for her."

"What?" Lierah asked shocked and looked over at Paul and he let out a frustrated sigh.

"I meant what I said Rori, we're done," he said finally.

"Fine Paul," she said upset. "But if you think you can find a girl to handle your crap and care about you like I did you're mistaken."

"You only cared about what you could get from me Rori, you never cared about me," he told her. "And we're done talking," he told her and Rori looked up at him and then over at Lierah and turned and stormed down the hallway.

* * *

Paul stood there and watched Rori walk away, he hadn't looked back at Lierah yet, he knew she was still there and unsure of what she should do, he could feel it almost like she did. Lierah wasn't sure if she should say something, walk away or wait for Paul to turn around, especially after what Rori said about him calling Rori her in bed. So she stood there staring at his back. He finally turned around a few seconds later.

"Lierah," he said quietly. "You ok?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" she asked and he let out a sigh and looked away. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know," he said.

"Are you ok?" she asked him.

"I will be." he told her. "What about you?"

"I'm ok Paul," she told him. "I'm used to being called names." she added and he looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry Lierah," he whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Its over now Paul," she told him and he looked up at her.

"Do you think you'll ever be able to forgive me for what I've done to you?" Paul asked hopefully.

"I don't know Paul," she sighed. "I don't even know why you want me to."

"I just do Lierah," he told her. "I'm going to do whatever I have to, whatever you want me to do to make it up to you."

"Paul I…."

"Just think about it," he told her and she nodded.

"Paul is what Rori said true?" she asked her. "About you calling her me?"

"Yes Lierah, that's true," he admitted.

"But why?" she asked confused. "You don't like me."

"Lierah, can we not talk about this now," he said. "We have to get to class."

"Alright," she said quietly. "I'd just like to know why." she added.

"Because maybe I do actually like you Lierah." he told her and her eyes widened in shock.

"But…But you've always been mean to me."

"I realized it to late," he whispered and Lierah looked over at him confused, wondering if he was playing some game.

"Paul if this is some game you and Rori are playing with me, then its really mean," she told him and Paul looked down at her and brushed her hair away from her face.

"This isn't a game Lierah, its very serious. I really mean everything I'm saying to you. I don't want to hurt you intentionally anymore."

"Alright Paul," she sighed.

"What's your first class?"

"English," she told him.

"I'll walk you," he said and Lierah opened her mouth to argue but Paul placed his finger over her lips and Lierah gasped as her heart started pounding in her chest. "I wasn't asking," he told her.

"Fine," she sighed and she walked down the hall with Paul.

Paul stopped outside her class and Lierah looked up at him.

"Are you going to eat lunch with us?" Paul asked.

"Yes Paul," she told him and he smiled. "Jake asked me already," she added and a low growl came out of his mouth.

"Do you like Jake?" he asked.

"He's just my friend Paul, the first real friend I've ever had." she told him.

"I'm sorry Lierah," he apologized. "See you at lunch," he added and turned and walked down the hall.

* * *

At lunch Lierah made her way to the cafeteria, she was about to go in when Jacob walked up beside her.

"Not backing out are you?" he asked and Lierah looked over at him and smiled.

"No Jake," she said.

"Come on then," he told her and she smiled and walked with Jake into the cafeteria. When the two of them got to the table, everyone else was already there including Paul. Paul glanced up at them and let out a low growl.

"Sit down Lierah," Jacob told her and she took the only other empty seat beside Paul.. Paul looked over at her and let out a sigh.

"Hey," he said quietly and Lierah looked over at him.

"Hey," she replied.

"You busy after school?" he asked.

"I'm never busy after school," she told him. "Why?"

"I'm not busy either," he told her.

"Oh," she said.

"I was wondering if you….you know since you said you're not busy….I was wondering if you might want to hang out after school?" he asked. "With me." he added and Lierah looked over at him surprised.

"Just us?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yeah," Paul said and Lierah looked at him suspiciously.

"Are you up to something Paul?" she asked. "Because if…."

"I'm not up to anything Lierah, I promise," he told her. "Trust me."

"Well you make that kind of hard to do Paul."

"I know," he said. "You have no reason to trust me and I'll understand completely if you don't want to hang out after school, I've given you no reason to."

"You got that right," she said and Paul let out a low sigh. "But its not like I have anything else to do."

"So is that a yes?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah," Lierah said and Paul smiled. "Just meet me by my car after school."

"Ok," he agreed.


	10. Trying

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I own nothing you recognize.**

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favorites and is following my story.**

**Please Review**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

After school Lierah went to her car and waited for Paul to show up. She wondered if he was actually going to show up. She had already been waiting five minutes for him. She didn't know why he wanted to spend time with her anyway, why he seemed to have done a complete turn around all of a sudden. Lierah let out a sigh, deciding he wasn't going to meet her after all, that he had been playing some game with her. She had been waiting ten minutes for him already. She turned to open her car door and get in the car to go home, when she heard Paul's voice behind her.

"Were you leaving without me?" he asked and Lierah turned around and looked at him.

"I thought you changed your mind, backed out or something," she told him and he looked down at her.

"No Lierah," he said. "Although I wouldn't have blamed you if you left without me." he added.

"Where are we going?" she asked quietly.

"Somewhere quiet," he said. "Is your uncle home?" he asked.

"Yeah, he had the day off," she answered quietly.

"We can go to my house or the beach," he suggested. "Although someone is more likely to interrupt us at the beach."

"Where do you live Paul?" she asked curiously.

"About a mile from you," he told her and she nodded.

"Alright," she sighed. "Where do you want to go?"

"My house," he suggested.

"Alright your house it is I guess," she sighed. "Get in and tell me how to get there," she added and Paul smiled, a real genuine smile instead of his usual smirk and Lierah couldn't help but think what a nice smile he had and how it made him even more attractive. Paul walked around her car and slid into the passenger seat as Lierah got behind the wheel.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Yep," Paul said. "Let's go." he added and Lierah started the car and drove away from the school.

* * *

Neither one of them said anything as Lierah drove towards Paul's house. He spoke up occasionally to tell her which way to go and a few minutes later Lierah pulled into Paul's driveway. Lierah looked at his house. It was a small one story house, A little smaller than most La Push houses but definitely not the smallest. It was painted blue with white trim. It wasn't falling apart, it actually looked like it was taken care of, very nice.

Paul looked over at Lierah wondering what she was thinking of his house. He knew it wasn't much, not even by La Push standards. But Lierah hadn't said anything about his house she was just looking at it.

"I know its not much," Paul sighed and Lierah looked over at him.

"There's nothing wrong with it Paul," Lierah said softly and Paul nodded.

"Come on then," he said and got out of the car. He walked to the front of the car and waited for Lierah to get out. Lierah let out a sigh and got out of her car and the two of them walked into his house together.

When Lierah walked in his house she looked around shocked. It was beautiful on the inside. All the floors were hardwood and he had brown leather couch and chair in his living room. He had shelves that he most likely installed himself in the corners of the room with various photos on them. Lierah walked over and saw they were all of his friends from school and Sam and Emily.

"Wow," she whispered. "Its so nice," she added to herself and Paul smiled.

"You can sit down if you want," he told her and Lierah walked over and sat down on the couch and ran her hands over the smooth surface of his coffee table.

"So you like it?" he asked.

"Yes Paul and I've only seen one room." she told him and he smiled.

"Do you want to see the rest?" he asked.

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah come on," he told her and stood up and led her into the next room which was the kitchen.

"The kitchen." he said and Lierah looked around the kitchen. He had wooden counter tops and an island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Wooden counter tops," she said and walked over and ran her hands over them. "And an island."

"So you like it?" he asked.

"Yes Paul," she told him

"Come on then," he said and led her down the hallway. "Extra bedroom," he told her and she peeked in and saw a simple full bed and chest of drawers. He then opened another door. "Bathroom," he said and it looked like most bathrooms. "Well the only room left is my bedroom and the laundry room but there's no reason for you to see the laundry room but you can see my bedroom if you want."

"Ok," she said softly. "I mean its not like I'm the only girl to ever see the inside of your bedroom." she added and Paul stared down at her.

"Lierah," he said softly. "I don't bring girls back to my house," he told her. "No girl has ever seen the inside of my bedroom." he told her. "Or been in my house."

"Not even Rori?" Lierah asked shocked.

"Not even Rori," he told her.

"That's…..strange,"

"Maybe but my bed is only for me and the woman I eventually marry." he told her.

"Oh so you do actually want to settle down and get married, I never would have thought that," she said and he smiled.

"Yes Lierah, I want to get married one day, don't you?" he asked.

"Of course I do but I don't know what guy will want to marry me," she sighed and looked away.

"Well no one," he said and Lierah looked over at him and shook her head. "Not with that attitude." he added.

"Paul, I don't look like Rori or any of those beautiful girls you like and most guys like and I'm never going to." she told him.

"It doesn't matter Lierah," he told her and opened his bedroom door.

"Since when?" she asked.

"Since it never should have," he told her and Lierah peeked in his room. He had a huge sleigh bed in the center of the room. He had a small chest of drawers on one side and desk on the other. The most surprising thing was that there weren't any clothes thrown anywhere around his room, it was really neat and clean.

"I've always wanted a sleigh bed," she told him and he smiled and shut the door back.

"Come on," he said and led her back to his living room and they sat on the couch.

"You have a really nice house Paul," Lierah said quietly.

"Thanks."

"It seems like you put a lot of work into it."

"I have," he told her. "I'm actually not to bad around the house, Sam helped with the counter tops in the kitchen but I did a lot of it myself, laying the floors and stuff."

"That's impressive," Lierah said and he smiled.

"You think so?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yeah I mean your house looks great." she said again and he smiled.

"I'm glad you think so," he said quietly.

"So," Lierah said and looked around nervously. "Did you have something in mind when you invited me here?"

"No I was just wanting to be alone with you and I knew no one would think to look for us here," he said. "Because I never bring people here."

"Why?"

"My home is the one place I don't have to pretend," he told her.

"Oh," she said softly.

"Lierah, I'm not going to promise that I'm going to stop being a jerk," he told her. "Because I can't promise that," he sighed. "I am a jerk and don't think anyone would argue that I'm not a jerk." he told her. "I'm not a nice person, I'm trying to be a little nicer," he told her. "But I can't promise I won't be mean or hurt you but I won't do it intentionally." he said.

"Its ok Paul," she told him. "I'm still working on trying to forgive you for everything." she told him. "Its not easy."

"I get it Lierah, I've been horrible to you and I don't deserve it," he sighed. "I just hope you can one day." he told her and she smiled.

"We'll see," she sighed and Paul nodded.

"So um…you have a favorite color?"

"Purple," she answered.

"A favorite flower?"

"Orchids."

"Orchids are nice," Paul sighed.

"I think so," Lierah said. "Embry drew one on my cast."

"Oh," Paul said. "Yeah he's actually really good at drawing." Paul told her.

"Well I haven't seen anything but the orchid on my cast but just from seeing that I can tell he's really good at drawing."

"So you have anything you're really good at?" Paul asked curiously.

"No," she told him. "I'm untalented Paul just like you said."

"Lierah I…"

"Didn't mean it," she finished for him. "I think you did mean it Paul," she added. "Just like you meant all the other stuff you've said to me for the past two years." she sighed and stood up. "I don't even know why I'm here Paul," she said.

"Lierah I…." Paul began.

"I need to go," she told him and walked towards the door.

"Lierah don't go," he pleaded.

"Give me a reason to stay." she told him. "Or just tell me why you're so interested in me all of a sudden, why you want to be friends or whatever with me suddenly?" she asked.

"I can't explain that right now Lierah," he said quietly. "And the only reason I can give you to stay is I really want you to."

"I need to get home Paul," she told him.

"Lierah," he said and she shook her head.

"Bye Paul," she told him and opened the door and walked out. Paul covered his face with his hands. Things were never going to work with Lierah, he had really messed up by teasing her and making fun of her for the past two years and now he was going to pay for it. Unless he could find someway to make things right, which he had no idea what could make things right for how he acted. But he couldn't stop trying until he did. He had to keep trying so Lierah would know he meant he wanted to make things right with her and he wasn't just playing some game with her.

* * *

Lierah walked away from Paul's house and slid behind the wheel of her car. She sat there a few seconds before starting the car and driving away, ignoring whatever it was that was urging her to go back. When Lierah got home her uncle was in the living room watching TV.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey Uncle Jeff," she sighed.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"With Paul," she answered.

"I thought you didn't like him," he stated.

"I don't but for some reason he's decided to like me," she sighed. "And I have no idea why?"

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Well because its just not the Paul I've known the past two years."

"He's not nice." Jeff stated.

"Of course not, he's a jerk, I just wish he'd tell me what he's up to," she sighed. "I'm going to go put my stuff up." she told him and went to her room. Lierah threw her bag down in her room and laid down on the bed, replaying the afternoon with Paul in her head. He was nice to her, he took her to his house and claimed no girl had ever been to his house or in his bed, he apparently always went to their house. It just didn't make sense to her that Paul would just all of a sudden be nice to her without some hidden agenda or it just being another way to embarrass her or hurt her because Paul Lahote didn't do nice. Lierah covered her face with her hands and let out a frustrated sigh. Lierah sat up in the bed and ran her fingers through her hair as her phone rang. She picked it up and saw it was Jacob calling her.

"Hello."

"Lierah," Jacob said. "You still with Paul?"

"No, I'm at home," she told him.

"Are you busy?" he asked.

"No Jake," she sighed.

"You want to meet me?" he asked.

"Sure," she agreed.

"Just meet me at the beach," he said. "Is that ok?"

"Its fine, I'll see you in a few minutes," Lierah said.

"See you soon," he said and Lierah ended the call and got off the bed. She went to the bathroom and brushed her hair and washed her face and then headed to the beach.

When she got to the beach she saw Jacob was already there sitting on the sand looking at the water. When she walked up Jacob turned to look at her.

"Hey," he said and Lierah sat down by him.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing," he sighed. "So how did it go with Paul this afternoon?" he asked curiously.

"Ok I guess," she sighed. "I left."

"Oh," he said. "Where did you two go?"

"His house."

"Paul took you to his house," Jacob said shocked.

"You sound surprised."

"I am because Paul is really weird about who he lets in his house and he never takes any girls back there."

"Really," she said.

"Yeah."

"He told me that but I didn't really believe him." Lierah admitted.

"So why did you leave?"

"Because he won't tell me why he's so interested in me all of a sudden. I asked and all he said was he couldn't tell me right now but that he means it when he says he wants to make things up to me."

"He does mean that Lierah," Jacob told her. "I've known Paul a long time and he's always a jerk but he does want to make things up to you and make things ok between you two." Jacob told her.

"Oh, he does?" Lierah asked.

"Yeah he does," Jacob sighed. "Any chance of that happening?"

"I don't know Jake," she admitted. "Its kind of difficult to just forgive him for everything."

"I know it has to be Lierah," Jacob said. "But is there even a chance he can make it up to you?"

"I really don't know Jake," she admitted. "Everyone says he wants to make things right but I can't help but think he's playing some game with me to embarrass me."

"He's not Lierah," Jacob sighed. "I know you don't trust Paul but you do trust me right?"

"Yeah I do," she said.

"Then believe me when I say Paul is trying to make it up to you," Jacob sighed. "He may not deserve for you to forgive him but that's up to you."

"Jake I just…"

"You know what lets not talk about Paul right now." he said. "Are you driving to school tomorrow?" he asked. "I thought I might ride with you or something."

"I thought I might walk tomorrow, its really not that far and now that my foot's healed, it might do me good to walk more."

"Oh," he said. "So would it be ok if I walked with you tomorrow?"

"Yeah I guess so," she said and Jacob smiled

"Ok, I'll meet you at your house in the morning," he said softly.

"Ok Jake," Lierah said. "Are you ok?" she asked concerned.

"I'm fine," he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"You sure," she asked and he let out a sigh and nodded. "You would tell me if something was wrong right?"

"Its ok Lierah, I'm fine," he told her and glanced over at her. "Do you like Paul?"

"Jake I…." she began but he shook his head and looked away from her and down at the ground.

"I shouldn't have asked that its just I…."

"Jake please don't," she whispered as her eyes filled with tears. "You're like the only real friend I have," she told him. "Don't complicate things."

"You could have other friends if you would spend time with other people. Kim and Emily would be your friends. Embry, Quil and Jared would to." he told her. "Even Sam." he added. "You could have plenty of friends if you would try."

"Jake I…." she said and shook her head. "I'm going home," she told him and stood up but he grabbed her hand.

"Don't," he said.

"What do you want?" she asked quietly.

"Nothing," he whispered and Lierah sat down by him.

"Jake, talk to me, what the hell is going on?" she asked.

"Its nothing to worry about Lierah, I promise." he assured her.

"Ok," she sighed and looked towards the water. "I know its something but you don't have to tell me," she sighed and laid her hand on his back. "Why did you call me and ask me to meet you?"

"I just wanted to see you and find out what happened with Paul," he told her.

"Oh," she said. "Nothing really happened with Paul. You know why he all of a sudden wants to be friends with me, why's he's suddenly taken an interest in me don't you?"

"Yeah I do Lierah and its not my place to tell you, its Paul's." he told her.

"Ok," she sighed. "I just wish he'd tell me. It might make it a little easier to trust him."

"I know it would but Paul has to be the one to talk to you because it won't be right coming from me or anyone else."

"I should get home Jake," Lierah said. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok," he said.

* * *

When Lierah left the beach Jacob stood up and made his way to Paul's house to talk to him about Lierah. He knew he shouldn't interfere but Paul probably needed the help. When Jacob got to Paul's house he knocked on the door. Paul opened it and crossed his arms over his chest when he saw Jacob.

"What do you want Jake?" he asked angrily.

"I want to talk to you about Lierah," Jacob said.

"We don't have anything to discuss concerning Lierah." he told him.

"Paul have you considered you may have to go ahead and tell Lierah the truth about everything." Jacob said and Paul uncrossed his arms and let out a sigh. He moved aside to let Jacob come in and closed the door behind him.

"I can't Jake because she'll think the imprint is the only reason I like her."

"Isn't it?" Jacob asked.

"No Jake it isn't," Paul told him. "And if I tell her the truth now she's just going to run away from me."

"Maybe so. But it may also be the only chance you have of getting her to trust you."

"I don't know Jake," Paul sighed. "You know Lierah better than I do, what do you think?"

"She just wants to know why you're suddenly paying attention to her and she just wants to know this isn't some game your playing with her."

"I don't know what else to do Jake. I'm trying, I really am. I can't make her like me but I'm not going to give up either. I have to keep trying so she knows I'm serious." he told him.

"I guess so Paul," Jacob said. "Just try to be nice, don't loose your temper."

"I'm trying Jake, its not easy." Paul said. "Not when she really doesn't want anything to do with me."

"All you can do is keep trying Paul," Jacob told him. "I may not like that you imprinted on her but I'm not going to make things harder for you."

"Thanks Jake," Paul said. "I know Lierah seems to like you and trust you and actually listen to you." he said.

"We're friends Paul," Jacob told him. "That's all we can be."

"You didn't like her did you as more than a friend?"

"No Paul," Jacob sighed. "And she doesn't think of me like that anyway." he added. "Just be careful ok."

"I will Jake," Paul said.

"I should get home," Jacob told him.

"Alright, see you tomorrow Jake," Paul said and Jacob left. When he was gone Paul went and sat on the couch and tried to think of something to start making it up to Lierah to put him on the road to becoming her friend and then maybe more than friends but he knew he'd be lucky to make it to friends with her.


	11. I have no idea what I'm doing

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I own nothing you recognize.**

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favorites and is following my story.**

**Please Review**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

The next morning Lierah and Jacob walked to school together. Lierah made her way to her locker to get her books out for class and saw someone was standing in front of her locker. As she got closer she could tell it was Paul and let out a frustrated sigh. She would have to deal with him before her first class, it was like she couldn't get a break from him lately. When Lierah got to her locker he looked over at her.

"Good morning," Paul said.

"Good morning," Lierah replied and he stepped out of the way and Lierah opened her locker.

* * *

After going to his locker Jacob met up with Quil, Embry and Jared before class and the the four of them went to find Paul, they all knew he had been feeling bad because he was getting anywhere with Lierah. He had treated her horribly for the past two years and now he was paying for it. The four of them stopped when they saw Paul with Lierah at her locker and it looked like they were talking.

* * *

"So did you have a good night?" Paul asked Lierah.

"Yes."

"No strange dreams?" he asked curiously.

"No."

"That's good for you I guess," he said.

"Yeah guess so," she sighed and closed her locker and looked up at Paul.

"So Lierah I was wondering if I…." he began but was interrupted by a voice calling his name.

"Paul!" it was Rori.

"Rori," he growled angrily and Lierah arched her eyebrows, shocked at the angry tone he used.

"Paul," Rori said again and Lierah saw Paul cringe.

"Paul what are you doing over here?" she asked and glared and Lierah as she looped her arm through Paul's but Paul yanked his arm away from her and stepped aside. Lierah looked at Paul shocked that he pulled away from her, almost as shocked as Rori.

"Don't touch me," he told Rori.

"But Paul I though maybe I could come over tonight," she said as she ran her finger down his arm.

"I said don't touch me," he growled and Rori let out a sigh. "And you know you don't come to my house."

"Well you could come over to my house, for a little fun," she smiled.

"Rori, what part of you and I are over are you not getting?" he asked frustrated. "Because I meant it."

"Paul I…"

"Rori don't," he said angrily. "You and I will not be seeing each other again."

"Why?" she asked and glared at Lierah who was staring at them. "You like her now or something?" Rori asked

* * *

"Think we should make our way over there, Paul looks close to loosing it," Embry said.

"We might need to move closer," Jared said and the four of them moved closer to Paul and Lierah.

* * *

"Its none of your business Rori, just go," Paul told her.

"I never thought fat girls would be your thing Paul," she spat.

"Rori!" he yelled. "Just shut up and walk away," he added angrily as he started to shake.

"You do like her," Rori said shocked. "Don't know what the appeal is," she added rudely.

"Rori," he growled and punched the lockers leaving a dent in them. Rori and Lierah both jumped, he continued to shake as Jacob, Embry, Quil and Jared ran over to try and get the situation under control.

"Paul," Lierah said. "Paul," she said again and she slowly reached out and touched his arm. Paul spun around quickly and glared at whoever touched him but when he realized it was Lierah his gaze softened and his shaking started to lessen.

"Lierah" he said softly.

"Paul, there is no reason to get so upset," she told him. "She's definitely not worth it." she added as she started rubbing his arm and his shaking slowly stopped. "Is your hand ok?"

"My hands fine, I barely felt it." he told her.

"Paul," Jared said and he glanced over and saw Jared, Jacob, Quil and Embry. "Maybe you should go cool off a little, run off some steam."

"Jared I…" he said. "I'm ok." he told him.

"We'll both go ok," Jared said and Paul glanced at Lierah.

"We'll stay with her," Jacob told him.

"Alright," Paul agreed. "I need some air anyway," he added. "See you at lunch." he said to Lierah and ran off with Jared.

"You ok?" Jacob asked Lierah.

"I'm fine Jake," she assured him.

"Why the hell is everyone so interested in you all of a sudden?" Rori snapped. "Its not like you're that pretty."

"Rori listen…." Jacob began but Lierah held up her hand and Jacob stopped talking.

"Don't Jake," Lierah said and she turned to Rori.

"I don't know what your problem is but I wish you would just leave me alone," Lierah told her. "And get it through your head that Paul doesn't want you." she told her.

"Why? Because he wants you," Rori said and laughed. "You're just some phase and when he's done with you he'll come back to me," Rori smiled. "You'll see." she told her. "Girls like you don't end up with guys like Paul, he'll end up with me eventually."

"If he's going to end up with you Rori, how come you've never seen his house or been inside it?" Lierah asked and Jacob smiled.

"Well I…that's not the point."

"It is the point," Lierah told her. "Did you ever think there's a reason he doesn't want you in his house?" she asked and Rori just stared at her. "Just leave me alone Rori," she told her. "Lets just go." Lierah told Jacob and he nodded and they made their way down the hall with Embry and Quil.

"So are you sure you're ok?" Jacob asked and Lierah stopped walking and looked over at him. He actually looked worried.

"I'm fine Jake," she assured him. "Is Paul ok? I mean will he be ok?"

"Paul will be fine," Embry assured her. "Don't worry about Paul."

"But he left a dent in the lockers," Lierah pointed out.

"Jared will make sure Paul's ok," Quil told her. "Don't worry and you'll see him at lunch."

"I will."

"You're sitting with us right?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah sure," Lierah nodded. "I'm going to class." she added and walked away.

* * *

Jared and Paul ran away from the school and into the woods. Paul seemed calm now but just in case Jared wanted him away from the school where they couldn't be seen, just in case he needed to phase or got angry again.

"Ok Paul," Jared said. "Talk to me," he told him.

"There's nothing to talk about," Paul said quietly.

"Paul we've been friends since we were kids," Jared said. "Just tell me what's going on."

"My imprint hates me, will never like me and I only have myself to blame for it." he told him as he walked a few steps away and leaned against a tree. "I've been horrible to her, she'll never trust me and I can't blame her for it." he told him. "I'm not a nice guy and she knows that, but I can't just give up."

"And you shouldn't," Jared told him. "Its going to take a lot of patience with Lierah"

"I know, its just she's so….and I'm just…."

"Uh-huh," Jared smiled. "You want to finish those sentences.

"I'm not the kind of guy she should be with. I know I'm no where good enough for her, she deserves better."

"But you're what she has now," Jared told him.

"And how come I never realized how pretty she was before." Paul said. "Because she really is pretty," Paul admitted. "She has such pretty bright green eyes," he said. "And on the rare occasion she smiles, she has a really nice smile and smooth skin." he told him. "I took her to my house yesterday."

"You never take girls to your house," Jared said shocked.

"She's not just a girl."

"I know," Jared said. "She like your house?"

"Actually she did and she seemed very impressed that I did most of the work myself."

"Well that's something." Jared told him and he nodded.

"Not enough."

"Whether you believe it or not, you're doing really good, you just need to try to keep that temper of yours under control."

"I'm trying," Paul sighed. "Its not that easy." he sighed and covered his face with his hands. "Its easier around her though, like in the hall earlier how she was able to calm me down by just touching me."

"It's just the effect our imprints have on us Paul," Jared told him. "They're exactly what we need, the two of you balance each other out."

"I'll be lucky if she wants to be friends," he sighed and sat down on the ground. Jared walked over and sat down with him.

"Yes you'll be lucky if Lierah wants to be friends with you," Jared told him. "And I don't know what you can do to make things right except what you're already doing."

"If you have any suggestions I'm willing to listen to them." Paul said.

"Girls seem to like flowers," Jared said.

"Lierah likes Orchids, purple ones," he said suddenly.

"Somewhere to start," Jared told him. "Are you up for going back to school?"

"Yeah, Lierah's there," he said and stood up. Jared stood up as well.

"Come on then," Jared said.

* * *

Lierah went through the rest of the morning without seeing Paul. She didn't know where him and Jared ran off to but he said he'd see her at lunch before he ran off with Jared. When Lierah walked in the cafeteria for lunch she looked around and saw everyone was at the usual table already except Paul. Lierah walked over and sat down in the empty seat by Jacob.

"Hey," Jacob said.

"Hey Jake," she replied and looked across the table at Jared.

"Paul's ok?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah he's ok," Jared told her. "He's getting lunch." he added and she nodded.

A few minutes later Paul walked over to the table with his lunch. He noticed Lierah was there as he got closer and he noticed she was sitting by Jacob of course. He fought back a growl and took the seat next to her.

"Hi," Paul said softly and Lierah turned to look over at him.

"Hi," she replied.

"Good day so far?" Paul asked.

"Yeah its been ok," she answered. "What about you? Everything ok?"

"Yeah I'm ok," Paul told her and she nodded and he started eating his lunch.

Paul didn't say anything else to Lierah throughout lunch but she talked to Jacob and Embry until lunch was almost over. About ten minutes before lunch was over Lierah decided to go get some air before class and take a short walk. She stood up to leave and Paul looked over at her.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To get some air before class," she told him.

"I'll go with you," he said and Lierah looked at him.

"Sure, whatever," she said and walked away.

"See you guys later," Paul said and walked after her.

"Lierah," Paul called as he walked after her. Lierah covered her face with her hand and let out an irritated sigh and turned around and saw Paul walking towards her.

"What Paul?" she asked and Paul could tell from her tone she was a little aggravated.

"If you didn't want me to come with you all you had to do was say so," he told her.

"Its not you…." she began but Paul glanced at her and arched his eyebrows. "Ok maybe it is you." she told him and he nodded.

"Are you busy this afternoon?" he asked.

"No Paul, I'm never busy, not usually anyway."

"I was wondering if we could try the whole hanging out thing again." he said hopefully.

"Today?" she asked.

"Yes today," Paul said. "We'll go wherever you want," he told her. "Your house, my house, a walk on the beach, you tell me what you want."

"My uncle should be at work today we can go to my house if you want," Lierah said and Paul nodded.

"Ok," he agreed. "But I really don't mind taking you to my house, I mean that Lierah."

"Ok Paul," she said quietly. "Why do you want to spend time with me all of a sudden, its hard for me to believe you just changed."

"Well I'm still the same guy but I'm trying to be better." he told her. "I want you to trust me eventually for us to at least be friends eventually to."

"At least friends?" Lierah asked.

"Yes," he said. "I understand you don't trust me or like me but I just want a chance to try and change that."

"Ok Paul," she said. "Meet me at my house after school." she told him.

"Thanks Lierah." he smiled. "See you after school." he said and went back inside. Lierah let out a sigh, another afternoon with Paul and this time she wouldn't be able to run away because they were going to go to her house.

"I have no idea what I'm doing," she said to herself and went back inside the school.


	12. Never would Have Believed It

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I own nothing you recognize.**

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favorites and is following my story.**

**Please Review**

**CHAPTER 12**

After school Jacob walked home with Lierah. The walk was mostly quiet until Jacob finally asked the question he asked since she left lunch early with Paul.

"So are you going to see Paul this afternoon?"

"Yeah, he's coming to my house," she told him.

"Good," Jacob said and looked away.

"He said we could go to his house if I wanted or wherever I wanted," she sighed. "I have no idea why I agreed to go to my house."

"Well I can't run out at my house," she said and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Why would you run out on him?" he asked and she shrugged.

"I don't know its just nice to know leaving's an option."

"Lierah you can always ask Paul to leave," Jacob pointed out.

"But that's rude."

"Well so is running out on someone," he told her.

"Guess so," she agreed and Jacob grabbed her hand and they stopped walking.

"Look, Paul really is trying and I know you're a little reluctant about believing him but his intentions are good, trust me." he said. "And I know its hard to believe that or to trust Paul and he's not expecting to gain your trust right away and he's not expecting it to be easy," Jacob told her. "All he wants is a chance to make it up to you."

"I don't know if he deserves a chance," Lierah said softly.

"And that's your decision and no one else's. Now lets get you home."

When Lierah got home she went to her room and put her stuff up and changed clothes. Then she went to the living room and decided to watch TV until Paul showed up. Fifteen minutes passed before she finally heard a knock on the door. Lierah opened the door and saw Paul waiting on the other side.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey." he replied.

"Come in," she told him and moved aside for him to walk inside. Lierah closed the door and took a deep breath. She was a little nervous about being alone with Paul. Not because she thought he was going to hurt her, even though he had multiple times, but because there was a small part of her urging her to forgive him. Lierah just wasn't ready to forgive him yet. There was also the girl in her like most girls that was attracted to Paul, it was difficult to not be attracted to Paul. He was very nice to look at, he was all muscles and sexy smirks, even though a genuine smile made him way more attractive than a smirk. He had the whole tall, dark and handsome thing going on, he was also a bit of a mystery to her. Like he was hiding some big secret. He was also a bit if a bad boy; ok a bit might be an understatement, Paul was definitely a bad boy. Lierah being the nice good girl she was liked that the bad boy was paying attention to her but after all he put her through the past two years starting over was easier said than done.

When Paul walked inside he watched as Lierah closed the door but never turned around. She hadn't said much more than hey to him but he could feel and tell she was having some kind of internal battle with herself. Paul wondered why he had to be so stupid the past two years. Why he had to pick on a girl who never did anything to him. He was paying for it now though. He couldn't deny that she was in fact pretty and a good person. She was obviously smart since she was going to UCLA on a scholarship. Paul never let anyone know but he would love to be able to go to college but since he was part of the pack now it wasn't exactly an option. His first job was as tribe protector, everything else came second. He actually made decent grades as well, not that it mattered anyway but he knew if things ever settled down college was an option for him because he made good grades. Paul shook his head to bring himself out of his thoughts.

"Lierah," he said and he saw her shake her head and turn around.

"Paul."

"If you'd rather not do this, hang out, I'll understand and I'll go," he said. "But I did bring you something."

"You did?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah not much, but something," he told her and held a purple orchid. "You said your favorite color was purple right?"

"Yes," Lierah gasped, surprised he remembered she told him she liked orchids and that her favorite color was purple. It was very pretty and such a dark purple color.

"Paul," she said. "Its really pretty." she added as she took it from him.

"Its not real," he told her. "I wanted to get you a real one but I couldn't find one," he went on. "That's what took me so long to get here, I finally found that one but if you don't like it.."

"Paul, its fine," she told him. "I can keep this one longer because it won't die, I won't have to throw it away." she said. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Paul said quietly.

"You want to sit down," she said.

"Yeah," he said and Lierah led him into the living room and he sat on the couch.

"Do you want anything to drink or something to eat?"

"No Lierah, I'm ok," he told her and she nodded and sat down on the couch with Paul. Paul watched her as she turned the flower around looking at it and occasionally running her fingers over the silk petals. He smiled. It seemed she really did like it. "You really do like it?" he asked. "You're not just saying you like it."

"No Paul, I do really like it," she told him. "No one's ever given me any kind of flower, real or fake," she told him.

"Well I'm glad I could be the first guy to give you one," he said and she smiled slightly and finally laid it down on the table.

"So what exactly did you have in mind for today?" she asked.

"Nothing really, I just want to get to know you better," he told her.

"Alright," she sighed. "What do you want to know?"

"Well I don't really know anything about you except that you like orchids and your favorite color is purple." he said and she let out a sigh.

"You know more about me than most people actually," she told him.

"I do," he said shocked.

"Well everyone knows I live with my uncle of course but you know about my parents."

"Oh you mean how it seems like they don't care about you at all," he said and she nodded.

"Yeah that," she whispered.

"Lierah," he said and she turned back to look at him. "That's their problem, they are the one's missing out on their only daughter's life and they are the one's who will regret it later."

"I doubt it Paul," she sighed. "They don't even act like they're sorry they won't make it to graduation or anything. Probably happy they don't have to come." she sighed.

"Maybe you're better off without them," he told her. "Some of us are better off without parents," she told him.. "You do have an uncle who loves you and cares about you," he told her.

"Yeah Uncle Jeff is great," she smiled.

"You and Jake are getting to be really good friends."

"Jake's really nice," Lierah said softly. "He's actually the first real friend I've had since I moved here." she told him.

"You seem to get along with Embry," he pointed out.

"Yeah." she sighed. "Embry's nice." she added.

"You could have friends if you tried Lierah, if you want them." Paul told her and she smiled and shook her head.

"You sound like Jake now," she told him an Paul sighed.

"Well that's good," he said, "you like Jake." he added. "He likes you to."

"We're just friends Paul."

"You let him kiss you and take you on a date," Paul pointed out jealously. Lierah looked over at Paul surprised, he sounded jealous.

"Paul. Jake only kissed me because I had never been kissed before and he took me to the movies but it wasn't a real date."

"Uh-huh," Paul said. "So that kiss with Jake was your first kiss ever?" Paul asked surprised. "Really?"

"Yes Paul. I don't know why you sound so shocked, its not like you didn't know that." she told him and crossed her arms over her chest. "You're making fun of me."

"No Lierah I'm not, I promise," he said quickly. "Please don't think that." he pleaded. "It just surprised me."

"Ok," she sighed and uncrossed her arms and glanced at Paul. "I don't know anything about you either Paul."

"Well you know I live by myself," he told her and she nodded.

"What happened to your parents?" she asked.

"I don't want to talk about that today."

"Alright," she sighed. "So what happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well from what I know and heard about you and your friends. All of you disappeared for two weeks and then came back with different bodies."

"So what does everyone say?"

"That you're part of same gang because you all hang out together and hardly hang out with anyone else." she told him. "And that you're on drugs."

"Well for one thing We're not a gang and its nothing bad what we're doing and I'll be able to tell you about it one day."

"Why not today?"

"I don't think you're ready to hear it yet and I'm just getting to know you, I don't want to send you running the other way."

"Ok."

"And none of us do drugs Lierah, that I can promise you," he told her. "I don't do drugs, I don't even drink at parties."

"Really?" she asked surprised. "You really aren't the bad boy everyone thinks you are."

"Is that what people think?" he asked surprised.

"You do give off that vibe," she told him. "Your temper and your attitude and the fact you sleep around. Which I know isn't as much as everyone thinks, you mentioned that before." she said. "But I thought you drank at parties you went to."

"Alcohol just doesn't appeal to me," he told her. "It makes you a different person and sometimes the person you become when you drink isn't a good person, it's a worse person than you already are." he told her. "I like being in control of what I do and when you start drinking you loose that as well. If I don't drink I don't have to worry about what stupid thing I did when I was drunk."

"That makes sense," she said as her cell phone rang. She picked it up from the table. "Its my uncle," she told him.

"Go ahead and answer it," he told her and he stood up and walked away to give her some privacy.

"Hello," Lierah answered.

"Lierah, I have to work late tonight. The computers crashed on us and we have to stay and get everything back up and fixed." he told her. "Don't worry about dinner, I don't know how late I'll be here."

"Ok Uncle Jeff, I'll be fine," she told him. "Just be careful when you come home."

"I will Lierah, why don't you call Jacob or something so you don't have to be by yourself."

"Oh I'm ok Uncle Jeff, I don't have to call Jake," she told him.

"Did you two have a fight?"'

"No, Jake and I are fine, but I'm kind of hanging out with Paul right now."

"I thought you didn't like Paul."

"Well I'm learning Paul's not so bad, he's different than everyone thinks he is." she told him.

"Just be careful Lierah," he told her.

"I will." she said and ended the call and put her phone on the table. "Paul." she said and he walked over to where she was sitting. "My Uncle has to work late, the computers crashed at work so he's not going to be home for dinner," she told him and he nodded. "I don't actually know what time he'll be home." she went on. "So do you want to stay for dinner?"

"Really?" he asked surprised. "You want me to stay for dinner?"

"Yes," she said and she saw him smile.

"I would like to stay for dinner," he said and she smiled.

"Well then you have to help with dinner, just like my uncle does."

"Sounds good t me," he said. "I'm not that bad in the kitchen." he told her and she smiled.

"Well I put some chicken in the refrigerator this morning to defrost so we can go ahead and get started if you want to," she told him.

"Sounds ok to me," he said and Lierah stood up from the couch. "Well come on then," she added and the two of them went into the kitchen to fix dinner together.

"So what are we making?" Paul asked.

"Its called Alice Springs Chicken," she told him. "My parents a few years ago before they dumped me off here took me to eat at Outback Steakhouse and I had this to eat and I found a recipe not to long ago for it and I wanted to try it out," she told him. "So I just hope it turns out good."

"I'm sure it will," he told her. "So what do we need to do?" he asked as she pulled the recipe out and laid it on the counter.

"I already out seasoning salt on the chicken, so now I need to cook the bacon. But let me give you something to do," she told him. She grabbed the mustard, onion flakes, honey and mayonnaise. "Ok so measuring cups and spoons are in that drawer by the oven and here's a bowl," she said and grabbed a mixing bowl from a cabinet and handed to him. "Just measure everything like it says and mix it together with a spoon," she told him. "Can you do that and not mess it up?"

"Yes Lierah I can," he told her and he went to work measuring everything out as Lierah cooked bacon.

When Paul was done mixing everything up Lierah was placing bacon on a paper towel lined plate to drain the grease.

"So what can I do now?" he asked.

"You want to slice mushrooms?" she asked.

"Yeah I can slice mushrooms," he told her and she smiled. "The mushrooms are in the fridge and a knife is in the drawer you got the measuring cups out of."

"No problem," he said and got everything out and started slicing mushrooms. "How many?"

"About a cup," she told him as she finished the bacon and then placed the chicken in a akillet and started cooking it until it browned a little.

"So are you planning on going to college?" Lierah asked Paul.

"No," he said quietly. "College isn't in the picture for me."

"Oh," she said. "Why?" she asked.

"Well I have responsibilities here that come first," he told her as she placed the chicken on a towel and patted them to get the grease off and then moved them to a pan.

"Oh so its not that you don't want to," she said as she grabbed brush for the chicken.

"No its not that I don't want to," he told her.

"Do you want to brush the honey mustard on the chicken?"

"Sure," he said and grabbed the brush and spread the honey mustard on the kitchen.

"The truth is I would love to go to college," he told her as he finished up.

Then Lierah started layering mushrooms, bacon and cheese on top of the chicken.

"You would?"

"Yeah, I would love to go to college and believe it or not I make decent grades," he told her. "I'm not as dumb as you probably think I am."

"I never thought you were dumb Paul," she told him. "I thought maybe you didn't care about grades."

"No, I'm hoping that maybe things will work out so I can take a few classes, I probably wouldn't get to go further than Seattle," he told her. "Not like you and UCLA." he added.

"Paul you know there are other options besides going to college." she told him as she slid the pan of chicken in the oven and set the timer and then turned to look at him. "Lots of colleges offer online classes and you don't have to go to a campus at all." she told him. "Just be careful which college you go to if you do that but there are good ones out there if you look."

"I never thought about that," Paul said. "Going to college online."

"So what kind of grades do you get?" she asked.

"Well nothing below a B," he told her. "If I didn't work I probably could do better." he sighed. "You."

"A's" she told him. "I've worked really hard to get out of here," she told him.

"Well I hope it works out for you," he told her and she smiled.

"So what do you want with the chicken?" she asked him. "I know you want more than the chicken." she said. "I'm going to have a salad but I can bake you a potato, a loaded baked potato, I have cheese, sour cream and I can cook some more bacon for it if you want."

"That sounds good," he said and she nodded and grabbed a potato and went to the cabinet and got a roll of plastic wrap. She wrapped the potato in plastic wrap with some butter, then poked holes in the potato and wrap and placed it on a plate. "Seven minutes in the microwave and it will be done."

"The chicken already smells good," he told her and she smiled.

"Lets hope it tastes good as well," she said.

About half an our later Paul and Lierah sat down to eat dinner together. Paul took a bite of his chicken and Lierah waited for what he thought.

"Really good," he said and took another bite. "Delicious actually." he added and Lierah smiled as she started eating her food.

After eating dinner Paul stayed and helped clean up the kitchen. Lierah's uncle still hadn't got home yet.

"Do you want me to stay until your uncle gets here?" Paul asked.

"No Paul I'll be fine," she told him. "I'm sure you have other stuff to do and I have homework," she added.

"Yeah I have homework to, I should get home," he told her. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah Paul, I'll see you tomorrow," she said.

"Sleep well," Paul said.

"You to Paul," she said softly. "Be careful getting home," she told him.

"I will Lierah, have a good night," he said and opened the door.

"Bye Paul, good night," she said.

"Good night Lierah," he smiled and walked out shutting the door behind him. Lierah let out a sigh and smiled. She just had a nice afternoon with Paul of all people, she never thought that could happen, never would have believed it could happen if she hadn't been a part of it.


	13. Learning the Truth

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I own nothing you recognize.**

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favorites and is following my story.**

**Please Review**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

The next morning when Lierah went to her locker before class Paul was there.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey Paul," she replied softly

"I enjoyed dinner last night," he told her. "It was really good," he added

"Yeah it was," she agreed. "And you actually aren't to bad in the kitchen." she added and he smiled and shrugged.

"I've had to take care of myself for a while," he told her. "I kind of had to learn to cook."

"So what can you cook?" she asked

"Well why don't you come to my house for dinner one night and you can find out," he said.

"Paul I…." she said and looked up at him.

"It can be this weekend if you want, tonight, tomorrow, whenever you want."

"Ok Paul," she sighed. "Is tomorrow good?"

"Tomorrow is great!" he said happily and Lierah saw him smile.

"Ok then, I'm going to class," she told him.

"See you at lunch?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes Paul." she said.

"Ok," he said. "I'm going to get to class."

"Me to," Lierah said and they went their separate ways.

* * *

As Lierah made her way to class, Jacob fell instep beside her.

"Morning," he said and she looked over at him and smiled.

"Morning Jake."

"So you spent the afternoon with Paul yesterday."

"Yes."

"How did that go?" he asked curiously.

"Actually really good. My uncle had to work late and we made dinner together and we didn't even argue or anything."

"Wow!" Jacob said surprised. "So he was nice?"

"Yeah and he helped cook dinner," she told him.

"So you're starting to like him," Jacob said.

"No I'm not," she argued. "I am still far from liking Paul."

"But you're getting there," Jacob said. "You spent a whole afternoon together and didn't argue."

"It doesn't mean anything Jake, don't read so much into it."

"So are you going to see him today?"

"Only at lunch." she sighed. "We're having dinner at his house tomorrow."

"Paul's house tomorrow?" Jacob asked surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Paul must like you if he's letting you go to his house," Jacob stated.

"I've been to his house once already," she reminded him.

"All I'm saying is Paul doesn't let many people in his house," Jacob sighed. "So that should tell you something about how Paul feels about you and that he's serious about making things up to you."

"Jake," Lierah said. "I don't know what is going to happen with Paul, if we'll be friends or not. I'm trying to be open minded but he's still the guy who bullied me for two years and its still kind of difficult to get past that."

"But you're trying and so is Paul and that's what matters right now."

"If you say so Jake," Lierah said. "I'm going to get to class, see you at lunch."

"See you at lunch Lierah." Jacob replied and the two of them went their separate ways to class.

* * *

At lunch when Paul got to the cafeteria Lierah was already seated at the table by Jacob. He slid in the seat next to her and she glanced over at him.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she replied.

"So what are you doing after school?" Paul asked.

"Nothing," she told him. "I'm going to have dinner with my uncle tonight."

"Oh," he said quietly.

"But he doesn't usually get home until around 6:00," she told him.

"Oh," he said. "So would you want to hang out for an hour or so after school?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure, ok," Lierah agreed and Paul smiled.

"I'll meet you after school by your locker." he told her

"Ok."

"Alright, I'll see you after school then." Paul smiled.

* * *

After her last class Lierah went to her locker and got the books she needed and put them in her bag. Just as she closed her locker Paul stepped up beside her.

"Are you ready?" he asked

"Yeah I'm ready," she replied. "Where are we going?" she asked as they started walking out of the building.

"It doesn't matter," he said. "Did you drive?"

"No I actually walked today," she told him and he nodded. "Its not that far."

"No its not," he sighed as they walked outside. "But I drove my truck," he told her, "And I was thinking of maybe just going to the beach if you want."

"Sounds ok to me," she said.

"Good, I parked over here," he said and led her to his truck, neither one of them said anything until Paul stopped in front of a blue chevy truck. It wasn't new but it wasn't exactly old. It was somewhere in the middle. It had a few dents on the hood and bumper and drivers side door but said other than that it wasn't that bad. Paul opened the door for her and Lierah stood there shocked. Paul Lahote didn't open car doors for girls.

"Lierah," he said and she glanced up at him. "Get in," he said and Lierah walked over and tossed her bag in the car and then climbed inside. Paul shut the door and then walked around the truck and slid behind the wheel a few moments later and started the truck. "To the beach," he said and drove away from the school.

The short drive to the beach was silent between Paul and Lierah. Paul finally parked his truck close to the beach and turned it off and hoped out. Lierah let out a sigh and reached for the door handle to open the door but it opened for her and Lierah turned and saw Paul holding the door open for her. Paul saw Lierah's shocked expression when she saw him standing there. He watched her get out of the truck and he closed the door once she was out. Lierah started at Paul, shocked he had opened the door and a little surprised at how nice and quiet he was being. When he turned back to look at her he saw her shocked expression.

"What?" he asked.

"I didn't think you were the opening doors kind of guy," she told him.

"I'm not," he smiled. "Come on." he added and walked towards the beach, Lierah fell instep beside him as he walked.

When they got to the beach Paul sat down on the sand, Lierah tucked her hair behind her ear and sat beside him. Neither one of them said anything for a few minutes. Lierah had no idea why Paul asked her to go to the beach with him, if there was something he wanted to talk about and she wasn't exactly sure what to say to him either.

"Paul," she said softly and he turned to look at her. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Why?"

"You're just really quiet," she said. "Its not normal, for you anyway."

"I know," he sighed. "I know you don't exactly like me or trust me and that you may never like me or trust me but I do actually like you and feel like I can trust you."

"You can trust me," she told him.

"I actually want to talk to you about some things."

"Are any of those things why you like me all of a sudden?"

"Yeah," he whispered.

"You want to start with that?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yeah I'll start with that," he told her. "So do you know anything about tribe legends?"

"Not really Paul." Lierah admitted.

"Well Quileute's are descended from wolves," Paul began. "So basically certain members of the tribe are able to phase or turn into a wolf. They are tribe protectors."

"Protectors from what?" Lierah asked.

"The cold ones," he growled. "Vampires."

"Like sucking blood, real vampires?" she asked.

"Yeah." he sighed. "So these legends that everyone believes are just legends are actually true Lierah."

"WHAT!" she exclaimed.

"They are true Lierah and the reason I know they are true is because I'm a tribe protector Lierah, I can phase into a wolf." he told her and looked over at her and saw she had an expression of hurt and shock on her face. Her mind flashed to a silver wolf in her dream and how it seemed like the wolf and Paul were the same.

"I knew you were playing some sort of game with me," she said getting upset. "You want me to believe you can turn into a wolf," she said and Paul saw her eyes fill with tears. "I'm leaving," she told him and stood up but Paul grabbed her hand.

"Please don't leave," he pleaded "I can show you," he told her.

"Ok," Lierah said and looked down at him.

"Not here Lierah, I can't let anyone see me." he told her. "But you know deep down I'm telling the truth." he said. "Think about your dreams, the silver wolf."

"Yeah," she whispered as Paul stood up.

"The silver wolf in your dreams did it ever seem like the wolf and someone were the same?" he asked.

"Yes," she whispered. "Sometimes it seemed as if the wolf and a certain guy were the same."

"Who Lierah?" he asked. "Tell me who?"

"You," she whispered and he nodded.

"Its all true Lierah I phase into a silver wolf and I'll show you if you want me to but we have to go into the woods where there's no chance of me being seen."

"Ok," she agreed and Paul kept her hand held in his and led her into the woods.

When they were deep in the woods Paul let go of her hand and took a step away.

"Ok, if you want me to have clothes to put back on after I phase, I'm going to have to take them off."

"Ok," she agreed and Paul grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head and dropped it to the ground. Lierah let her eyes travel over his chest and six pack abs. She had no idea why he covered his body up, he looked better without a shirt than his friends in her opinion. His skin looked smooth. As her eyes traveled back up from his six pack to his chest she noticed it looked like he had scars over his chest and she leaned closer to see. Paul quickly undid his shorts and dropped them to the ground and Lierah covered her eyes.

"PAUL!" she exclaimed and he chuckled.

"Sorry," he apologized but Lierah had a feeling he wasn't sorry. Lierah watched as Paul's body starting shaking slightly and a few moments later a huge silver wolf was standing where Paul was moments before.

"Oh wow!" Lierah whispered. He was the same silver wolf from her dreams. He was huge as well, bear sized. He was so beautiful it was hard to be scared of him. The wolf walked a few steps closer to her. "Paul," she said cautiously. "Its really you?" she asked and she saw the giant wolf nod his head and moved closer and stopped in front of her and sat down. The wolf; Paul, bumped his head against her hand and she ran her fingers over the top of his head and down his neck. He then backed away a few steps and Lierah watched as the wolf turned back into Paul and he slipped his shorts and shirt on and walked over to her.

"You ok?" he asked and Lierah thought he sounded concerned and when she looked up at him he looked concerned.

"I'm ok Paul," she said and he nodded. "So can I ask who else besides you?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "Jake, Quil, Embry, Sam and Jared."

"Oh."

"I have something else to tell you about all of this and this may be the part you don't like."

"What can be more strange than the fact you can turn into a giant wolf?' she asked.

"You may want to sit down for this one," he told her and she let out a sigh and sat down. Paul sat next to her and took her hands in his.

"I'm really glad you haven't ran from me yet, most people would."

"Well I'm not like most people,' she told him.

"I know," he smiled. "I like that."

"You didn't use to."

"I was an idiot Lierah and I'll spend as long as I have to making it up to you," he said. "I didn't realize how things are for you with your parents and everything," he added quietly. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I don't want to hurt you anymore," he said and she nodded. "So now on to what I need to tell you, that you may not like." he sighed. "Ok, so there's something that once we phase into a wolf, we can do," he began. "Its called imprinting." he went on. "Its finding your one true mate, a soul mate," he told her. "The two of you are perfect for each other in every way." he said. "But the wolf, the guy will be whatever you need him to be, friend, boyfriend and if you want him to walk away from you forever he would do that even though it would be painful." he said. "But he'll always be your protector."

"So this imprinting thing has happened before?"

"Yes Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim," he told her. "And one other person."

"Oh, who else?" she asked and he looked over at her.

"Me Lierah, I imprinted," he told her and she nodded

"You," she whispered.

"Yes me," he said. "I imprinted on you Lierah."

"You imprinted on me," she said surprised and tried to pull her hand out of Paul's grasp but he wouldn't let it go. "That explains a lot. Why you suddenly like me. Why you want to be around me all the time," she said. "The imprint"

"Lierah please don't think that," he pleaded. "Once I stopped being stupid and got to know you I found out I actually do like you Lierah." he told her. "I would have found my way to you somehow even without the imprint." he said. "Lierah."

"Let go of my hand," she said quietly.

"Lierah."

"Please," she whispered and Paul let go of her hand.

"Lierah,"

"I'm going home," she told him and stood up.

"Let me drive you home," he said and stood up.

"Paul I…."

"Lierah, let me drive you home please," he said quietly.

"Ok," she agreed and the two of them silently walked to his truck. When they got there Paul opened the door for Lierah to get in and closed it behind her before walking around and sliding in behind the wheel and drove to her house.

When they got to Lierah's house Paul looked over to her.

"Lierah, you've been really quiet," he said. "Do you want me to never talk to you again? If you want me to leave you alone I will."

"I don't know what I want, I need to think about everything at least overnight." she said quietly.

"Ok," he agreed. "Can I put my number in your phone and you can call me if you want."

"That should be ok," she said and grabbed her phone from her bag and handed it to him. He quickly added his number and handed her the phone back.

"I hope you do call me Lierah," he said softly and she opened the door and got out of the truck and went inside her house. When Paul saw she was safely inside he pulled away and drove back to his house before heading to Sam's.

* * *

When Paul walked in Sam's house all the guys were already there. Jacob was the first to look over and see him walk through the door.

"I thought you were spending the afternoon with Lierah," Jacob said and Emily who was cooking in the kitchen and she glanced over and smiled at him.

"I was," he said quietly.

"What happened?" Jacob asked.

"I told her the truth about imprinting and tribe legends and phasing into a wolf."

"She didn't take it well?" Jacob asked concerned.

"She didn't say much of anything except that she thinks I'm forced to like her," Paul sighed. "And its not really like that," he added and sat down. Emily walked over and laid her hands on his shoulders.

"Give her some time Paul," Emily told him.

"That's what she said," he sighed.

"Dinner will be ready soon," she told him.

"I'm not really hungry Emily," Paul sighed. "I should have just stayed at home," he told her and stood up.

"Paul you know you have to eat because of the phasing," Jacob told him.

"I don't feel like eating right now," he told him. "I'm just going home, I'll see you at school tomorrow." he added and walked away but stopped when he got to the door and turned around.

"Jake," he said. "Do you think….would you mind going by and checking on her? Make sure she's ok."

"Of course not," he said.

"Thanks," he whispered. "She likes you," he added and opened the door and walked out.

When he was gone Emily looked over at Jacob.

"Do you think she'll come around?" she asked.

"I think she will," Jacob sighed. "She's probably really confused right now anyway. I'm going to go ahead and head over there, I'll be back later," he told her.

"I'll put some food up for you," she told him and he smiled.

"Thanks Emily," he said and stood up and made his way to Lierah's house

* * *

Lierah walked in her house after Paul dropped her off. She went to her room and dropped her bag off. Paul actually could turn into the giant silver wolf in her dreams and he was her soul mate. The first part she could deal with but being Paul's soul mate, she wasn't sure about that. She actually was beginning to like Paul and now she found out the only reason he liked her was because of this imprint thing. She let out a sigh. He wanted her to believe he actually did like her. That once he imprinted on her and started spending time with her he found he actually liked her. Maybe he was telling the truth, maybe he wasn't but he didn't seem to be lying about that when he said it. She really wasn't sure what to do, did she really want him to walk away from her and never see him again. She felt a stab of pain run through her body just at the thought of that. No the truth was she didn't want to never see him again. The two of them were thrown together for a reason. Her mind flashed to how he looked without a shirt on, he was definitely hiding a great body but she wondered why, she noticed some faint scars along his chest but there had to be another reason as well. Lierah covered her eyes with her hands and let out a sigh. Maybe the two of them could try to become friends, take things really slowly because even being friends with Paul was a little difficult after how he treated her in the past. But sometimes people do change and sometimes you have to let go and start over and hope it was the right thing to do. Even though right now Lierah didn't know what to do. She was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. Lierah let out a sigh and walked over and opened the door and saw Jacob on the other side. He smiled at her.

"Hey Lierah," he said. "I thought you might need to talk," he added. "I talked to Paul."

"Come inside," she said and Jacob walked inside and she shut the door behind him. "Let's sit down." she told him and he nodded and they sat on the couch.

"You want to talk about anything?" he asked. "Maybe I can help you figure things out. Argue both sides of everything."

"That would be helpful and I do need to talk to someone who isn't Paul about this," she sighed. "So yeah I want to talk."

"Well ok," he said and flashed her a smile. "You talk, I'm listening."


	14. Time with Paul

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I own nothing you recognize.**

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favorites and is following my story.**

**Please Review**

* * *

**CHAPTER 14**

_She was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. Lierah let out a sigh and walked over and opened the door and saw Jacob on the other side. He smiled at her._

"_Hey Lierah," he said. "I thought you might need to talk," he added. "I talked to Paul."_

"_Come inside," she said and Jacob walked inside and she shut the door behind him. "Let's sit down." she told him and he nodded and they sat on the couch._

"_You want to talk about anything?" he asked. "Maybe I can help you figure things out. Argue both sides of everything."_

"_That would be helpful and I do need to talk to someone who isn't Paul about this," she sighed. "So yeah I want to talk."_

"_Well ok,?" he said and flashed her a smile. "You talk, I'm listening."_

* * *

"Well I…." she began nervously. "The thing is that…." she tried again and ran her fingers through her hair and looked up at the ceiling and let out a sigh.

"Ok what if I start," Jacob said and she nodded. "Ok so Paul told you the truth about everything today right?"

"Yeah, tribe legends," she said. "Phasing into wolves and he is the wolf in my dreams, he showed me."

"And you're ok with the fact we all phase into wolves?" Jacob asked curiously. "That usually sends the girls running away when they find out."

"The fact that Paul can turn into a wolf doesn't really bother me." she told him and he smiled.

"The imprint is what bothers you right?" Jacob asked.

"Yes the fact that Paul imprinted on me bothers me," she told him. "I'm Paul's soul mate," she added and shook her head. "And this imprint is the only reason he's attempting to be nice to me because if he had never imprinted on me he would still be calling me names and being mean to me, I know he would," she sighed and shook her head.

"Maybe not," Jacob said. "But what do you want Lierah?"

"Well I…"

"And don't say you don't know Lierah because you do know what you want whether you want to admit it or not." Jacob told her and she let out a sigh and nodded.

* * *

When Paul got home he walked into the kitchen and fixed a glass of water. He really hoped his stupidity didn't cost him Lierah, his imprint. Although he couldn't blame her if she wanted nothing to do with him anymore. He drank his glass of water and went into the living room and sat down. He had hurt her, called her fat and ugly when if he had just opened his eyes he would have seen she wasn't ugly, he could have seen what Jacob saw that she was actually very pretty. Lierah had long brown hair that looked soft and silky and shined in the sunlight. He could imagine tangling his fingers in it when he kissed her, if he ever got to kiss her. Lierah also had really nice lips, they looked so soft and full. He knew she had never really been kissed either, except that one time by Jacob and Jacob looked like he enjoyed it way to much for his liking. Lierah also had the most beautiful green eyes, they seemed to sparkle. On the rare occasion she smiled, she had a beautiful smile as well. What happened between them next was up to Lierah he only hoped she didn't tell him to leave her alone and that she didn't walk away from him for good. He would take whatever he could get from Lierah even if it was just friends although he hoped for more but he would take what Lierah even if it was just friends.

* * *

"Ok Lierah, talk to me, do you want Paul to walk away from you and leave you alone?"

"No," she said quickly and Jacob smiled. "I think I want to try and be friends with Paul and get to know him better and see where things go from there." she admitted.

"You sure?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah Jake," she sighed. "The thought of never seeing Paul again…I don't know it just….hurts." she told him and he nodded and took her hand in his.

"Lierah, I want you to know that no matter what you decide I'm your friend and I'll be here for you if you need to talk or anything," he told her.

"Thanks Jake," she whispered. "Should I call Paul?"

"You should do whatever you want Lierah," Jacob told her. "I just hope everything works out the way you want it to."

"Me to Jake," she whispered. "Thanks for coming by," she told him.

"I'm glad I could help," Jacob smiled.

"Do you really think me and Paul can be friends?" she asked him.

"You never know unless you try," Jacob told her and she nodded.

"I mean after the way he's treated me in the past sometimes I think he's going to go back to that guy and start being mean to me again." she admitted.

"Paul isn't going to be mean to you again, not intentionally." Jacob told her.

"Do you think sometimes its just better to let go of the past and start over?" Lierah asked him. "That sometimes you should just let the past stay in the past."

"Well I think it depends on what it is," Jacob told her. "Sometimes maybe, but we learn from the mistakes in our past as well, so it depends on the situation." he told her and she nodded and let out a sigh. "But I think you and Paul are going to be ok but if you're really going to try with him you're going to have to be honest with him and talk to him and he's going to have to do the same with you." he said.

"I know Jake," she sighed. "Its not going to be easy."

"But it will be worth it, things you have to work for usually are worth it and you appreciate them more." Jacob told her and Lierah smiled. "Lierah," Jacob said as he reached over and took her hand in his. "Paul imprinted on you for a reason," Jacob told her. "I think you two need each other," he said.

"You do?" she whispered.

"Yeah," he said. "But you have to make the next move, Paul is the one waiting for you to tell him what you want."

"I know Jake and I'm going to call him," she said softly.

"Well then I'm going to go and let you make that phone call," Jacob said and let go of her hand and stood up. Lierah stood up as well.

"Thanks Jake," Lierah and hugged him. Jacob smiled and hugged her back.

"Good luck," Jacob said.

"Thanks," she whispered and he turned around and walked out of her house.

* * *

When he was gone Lierah took a deep breath and picked her phone up and scrolled through the contacts until she found Paul's name. She was going to call him. She felt her heartbeat speed up just at the thought of talking to Paul and she was suddenly really nervous but she pressed the call button and waited for Paul to answer his phone.

* * *

Paul really hoped Lierah would call him tomorrow or talk to him tomorrow. It was really hard not to pick up the phone and call her. The only thing stopping him from calling her was that he didn't have her number because if he did he probably would have already tried to call her. He could just go to her house and talk to her. He stood up from the couch but then sat back down as he remembered he promised to give her over night to think things over and wait for her to call him. Paul threw his head back on the couch and stared at the ceiling. He wished Lierah would call him A few seconds later his phone rang and Paul quickly grabbed it from the table and answered it.

"Hello," he answered.

"Paul." it was Lierah. He smiled, he couldn't believe she was calling him already.

"Lierah," he said.

"So I was wondering if we could talk," she said.

"Of course we can talk," Paul told her.

"Are you busy? Can you come over?" she asked.

"No I'm not busy and if I was I'd drop everything to come see you," he told her. "I'll be right over."

"Ok Paul, see you soon then."

"I'm on my way Lierah," he said and hung up. Paul smiled as he stood up. She wanted to talk to him and see him, so it had to be good right, he thought as he walked to the door. He stopped walking as a thought hit him, what if she didn't want to see him anymore, what if she was calling him to tell him she never wanted to see him again that she wanted him out of her life for good, that she wanted nothing to do with him.

"No, I can't let that happen," he whispered to himself. She wouldn't let him come over to her house if she wanted nothing to do with him right? She wanted to see him and talk so it had to be good right? He only hoped it could be good but the only way he would find out was to get to her house and talk to her. Paul took a deep breath and walked out of his house and headed to Lierah's house.

Lierah paced back and forth as she waited for Paul to get here. She was really nervous about talking to Paul, about how he would take her decision. He said he would do whatever she wanted and be ok with whatever she wanted. She hoped he really did mean that when he said it. She let out a sigh as she ran her fingers through her hair and looked over at the door. Was Paul here? If felt like he was.

"Paul," she said confused and she walked over to the door as she heard a knock. She opened the door and saw Paul standing on the other side.

"Hi," Paul said.

"Hi," Lierah replied. "Come in." she told him and moved aside so he could walk in. Lierah shut the door behind him when he was inside and she turned to look at him.

"You wanted to talk to me," he said nervously. Lierah looked up at him. He seemed nervous, she didn't remember Paul ever being nervous about anything.

"Yeah," she whispered. "Do you want anything before we sit down?"

"No Lierah, I'm good," he told her and she smiled and led him over to the couch and they sat down.

"Ok I've done some thinking and talking with Jake," she told him. "I don't know exactly what I want from you but I do know I can't never see you again." she said and Paul let out a sigh of relief at least she wasn't going to push him away.

"Lierah we can work on everything else later," he told her. "You have no idea how relieved and happy I am that you're not going to refuse to see me or tell me to stay out of your life." he said and she smiled slightly. "I've made a lot of mistakes and I hope that we can be able to move on past them one day."

"Paul I….I'm beginning to think it might be best to just let the past stay in the past, not to dwell on it to much."

"Is it really that easy for you?" he asked quietly.

"No Paul its not easy, this is the hardest thing for me to do," she admitted. "Try to get past everything and move forward," she sighed. "I can't move forward with you if I'm constantly looking in the past."

"Good point," he smiled. "I know I don't deserve this after how I treated you."

"Paul, Why don't we just talk a little, we still barely know each other."

"Alright," he agreed. "So what's your middle name?"

"Reyanne," she answered.

"That's pretty," he said.

"What's yours?" she asked.

"Michael," he said.

"I like it," Lierah said and Paul smiled.

"You're uncle home yet?" Paul asked.

"No, he should be home soon." Lierah told him.

"So can I pick you up for school tomorrow?" Paul asked and Lierah glanced over at him.

"Yeah, that sounds ok to me," she told him and Paul smiled.

"Great!" he said happily. "I'll be here at 7:00."

"Ok Paul."

"So…." Paul said hesitantly and Lierah glanced over at him and smiled. "You still coming over for dinner tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes Paul, I'm still going to come over for dinner tomorrow." she told him and he smiled.

"Great so Um….you want to come over after school or would you rather just come over at 5:00."

"I can come over after school." she told him and he smiled.

"That sounds good to me," Paul said as he stood up. Lierah walked with him to the door. "I'll see you in the morning Lierah," he said and walked out the door.

When the door closed behind him a smile spread across his face. She didn't tell him to leave her alone. She wanted to try and be friends and put everything that happened in the past behind them. He would have never imagined that. It might not be exactly what he wanted but it was a start at least and once they started spending time together, you never knew what could happen, maybe things would fall into place. Paul smiled to himself before ran off towards his house.

* * *

The next morning Paul picked Lierah up for school. He opened the door of his truck for her and she got in then Paul walked around and slid behind the started the truck and made his way to school.

"So did you sleep well last night?" he asked.

"Yeah I did," she answered. "Did you?"

"Yeah I slept good," he answered.

"So what kind of things do you like to do?" Paul asked. "So if I wanted to take you somewhere on the weekend where would you like to go?"

"You don't have to take me anywhere Paul," she said quietly.

"Answer the question Lierah Reyanne," he said.

"Well, movies, museums," she said. "I'm not hard to please Paul, I promise."

"I get that Lierah, but I'd like to go somewhere you like." he sighed.

"Let me think about it ok," she told him.

"Ok Lierah." he sighed as he parked the car outside the school. "So will I see you at lunch?" Paul asked.

"Yes Paul," Lierah sighed and he smiled.

"Ok then. Have a good day."

"You to Paul"

After school Paul waited for Lierah by her locker so they could walk to his truck together. When he saw her walking his way Paul couldn't stop the smile from appearing on his face and the closer she got to him the faster his heart started to pound, he was glad she couldn't hear it.

When Lierah made her way to her locker after school the closer she got the faster her heart started to pound in her chest. When she got closer she saw why, Paul was waiting by her locker for her. Lierah couldn't stop the smile that appeared on her lips or the thought of how sexy he looked as he leaned against the lockers. Lierah let out a dreamy sigh and continued walking towards him. She finally stopped in front of him and Paul looked down at her and smiled. He stepped aside and let her get to her locker.

"Good day?" he asked.

"Yeah it was ok," she replied. "You?"

"Its school, nothing ever changes much?" he told her and watched as she placed books she didn't need in her locker and took out what she did need."

"So you want to study for that big history test while you're at my house this afternoon?"

"Yeah we can," Lierah said and Paul smiled.

"Great!" he exclaimed. "I've already taken my books to my truck so whenever you're ready we can go."

"Well," she sighed as she shut her locker. "Lets go then." she added and the two of them walked out of the school together.

The shot ride to Paul's house was quiet, neither one of them said anything to each other on the way there. When the two of them got to Paul's house they walked into his house together and placed their books by the couch.

"So do you want anything?" Paul asked.

"No Paul I'm good, I promise," she told him.

"Do you want to sit down?' he asked. "We can find something to watch on TV or just talk if you want."

"Why don't we just sit down and talk," Lierah suggested.

"Ok," he agreed and the two of them sat down on the couch together. Lierah looked around his house, everything looked the same as the last time she was here.

"Lierah, you don't have any reason to be nervous, I'm not going to do anything you don't want."

"I know," she sighed.

"So do you know what you're going to study when you go to college?" he asked.

"No, not really," she admitted. "What about you? Have you thought anymore about taking online courses."

"Not really Lierah, I'm not sure I'll be able to do that."

"Why not Paul? So you're a tribe protector but you won't be one forever. If you want to go to school you should be able to. It may take a while with all your wolf stuff you have to do but it will be worth it, don't you think?"

"I guess it would." he agreed.

"If you really want to take some online classes after graduation, I'll help you find a good school Paul," she told him. "Don't you think you deserve it?"

"Yeah I guess so," he agreed.

"Ok then," she smiled.

"You'll really help me?" he asked softly.

"Of course I will Paul," she told him. "We'll figure out something."

"Thanks," he whispered and they fell silent.

"So what are you cooking for dinner?"

"Chicken," he answered and she smiled. "So I do want to talk to you about something," he told her.

"What's wrong Paul?"

"Nothing's wrong Lierah but if we're going to be friends and maybe one day more than friends," he began. "I want to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"About my parents," he told her and he heard her gasp of shock. "And why I wear a shirt all the time."

"Are you sure?" she asked. "You don't have to Paul."

"No Lierah, I want you to know," he told her. "I don't want to have anymore secrets from you."

"Alright Paul," she said and turned to look at him. "whenever you're ready, I'm listening."


	15. Paul's Parents

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I own nothing you recognize.**

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favorites and is following my story.**

**Please Review**

* * *

**CHAPTER 15**

"_Nothing's wrong Lierah but if we're going to be friends and maybe one day more than friends," he began. "I want to talk to you about something."_

"_What is it?"_

"_About my parents," he told her and he heard her gasp of shock. "And why I wear a shirt all the time."_

"_Are you sure?" she asked. "You don't have to Paul."_

"_No Lierah, I want you to know," he told her. "I don't want to have anymore secrets from you."_

"_Alright Paul," she said and turned to look at him. "whenever you're ready, I'm listening."_

* * *

"Ok so I guess I should tell you I wasn't exactly a planned child for my parents." he began. "I didn't have the best childhood either," he added. "I knew growing up that my parents never wanted me," he told her. "It was obvious," he sighed and looked away, Lierah scooted closer to him and laid her hand on his arm. Paul glanced over at her and smiled tensely.

"Paul you don't have to do this if you don't want to," she told him.

"Lierah I need to do this," he told her and she nodded. "My dad was an alcoholic, abusive most of the time." he told her. "My mom was a drug addict, anything would do for her." he whispered and Lierah suddenly understood why he didn't drink and made sure she knew he wasn't on drugs because of his parents. He didn't want to be like his parents.

"So that's the reason why you don't drink or anything?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yeah I saw what drinking did to my dad how it could turn him into a different person and I knew I never wanted to be like that." Paul told her. "I never wanted to be so out of it I didn't remember what I did or how I hurt people I should have cared about," Paul told her and she could tell he was getting upset, the tone of his voice changed and he was starting shake. Lierah rubbed her hands up and down his arms.

"Its ok Paul," she said softly. "Take a few deep breaths and start again when you're ready." she told him and Lierah waited as he took a few breathes and then nodded.

"So I guess you kind of know where I'm headed with this, my mom and I were my dad's favorite punching bag when he got really drunk." he sighed. "And then one day when I was thirteen my dad got drunk and I don't remember what he said to me but he must not have liked my answer because he walked over and hit me, more like punched me really hard that time, harder than he had ever done before. So my mom had this really old glass coffee table that one good hit would have broken, the table had all these glass and ceramic figure things on it and when he hit me I fell into it and most of the figurine things shattered when I fell into them and the glass table broke as well so there was a lot of blood and when I moved I ended up breaking more things," he told her and Lierah covered her mouth with her hand. "So the ambulance was called and I was taken to the hospital where they had to pick glass out of my back and some along my chest," he told her. "Its why I wear a shirt all the time," he said and took a deep breath and pulled his shirt off and slowly turned around. Lierah gasped as she saw the scars along his back. She tentatively reached out and ran her finger along the scars on his back as tears ran down her cheeks, Paul's breathing sped up as Lierah touched him, no one had ever touched him like that, so gentle like she was afraid she would hurt him. He felt her trace a small circular scar on his upper arm and another one just like it below it. He turned around and looked at her and saw the tears running down her cheeks.

"Don't cry," he said softly and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. Lierah let out a sigh and looked back at his arm where the small circular scars were and ran her finger over them.

"What happened here?" she asked quietly.

"My dad put his cigarette out on my arm," he told her and she shook her head. "Now you know why I always keep my body covered," he told her and she looked up at him.

"Paul what happened to your parents?"

"My mom overdosed," he whispered. "My dad's in jail." he told her. "I haven't seen him since I was fourteen." he told her. "And I don't want to see him."

"Paul I…."

"You don't have to say anything Lierah," he said softly and he reached for his shirt and slipped it back on. "Jared's parents took me in when I was fourteen and two years later I got emancipated and now I live by myself and support myself." he told her. "Its better for everyone this way."

"Its why you and Jared are so close?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yeah Jared's seen me at my absolute lowest and most…I guess vulnerable is the best word. Yeah he's seen me a way no one else ever has." he told her. "One of the few who have seen all my scars."

"Paul no one is going to think any less of you because of your scars, especially not your pack brothers."

"I know that I just don't want anyone seeing me like that." he told her and they fell silent. After about five minutes Lierah looked over at Paul..

"Do you have a computer?" she asked him.

"Yeah I have my laptop," he answered confused. "I have internet to its not super fast but it works, I don't have time for internet anyway usually."

"Ok, can you get your laptop for me?" she asked and he smiled and nodded as he stood up. He returned a couple of minutes later with his laptop and handed it to her. Lierah opened it and turned it on.

"What are you doing?"

"Well I was serious about helping you find an online school if you were serious about going."

"I am serious Lierah," he told her and she smiled. "I have to start dinner."

"Well you start dinner and I'll look for you," she told him. "What do you want to study?"

"Maybe engineering," he said unsure.

"Like what kind of engineer?" Lierah asked curiously. "Architectural, biomedical, civil, computer, electrical, industrial, mechanical?"

"I think Electrical, mechanical or architectural." he told her and she smiled.

"Those sound good," she told him. "I heard architectural is one of the hardest fields," she told him.

"I know," he sighed. "But that's kind of the one I like and I'm used to hard work."

"I never said you couldn't do it Paul, there will probably be some classes you have to go to an actual campus for though."

"I know."

"Ok well I'll start looking and you start cooking dinner," she told him and he smiled and stood up and went to the kitchen.

By the time Paul came back into the living room from putting dinner in the oven. Lierah had a few schools wrote down on a piece of paper for Paul to look at. Paul sat down by her and looked at the piece of paper.

"Those are some schools," he said.

"Yeah and some of them are near Seattle," she told him and he smiled. "I think you should look into those because you can go to campus for the classes you have to go to campus for." she told him and he nodded.

"Alright," he agreed and Lierah let Paul look over the colleges online. By the time dinner was done Paul had picked one out and him and Lierah were going to look over everything after dinner.

* * *

When the two of them were seated at the table with baked barbecue chicken and potatoes that Paul had cooked, they talked about his college.

"So have you taken the tests for college yet?"

"Yeah I took them, no one knows I did but I took them hoping I'd be able to go to school," he admitted. "Online college never even crossed my mind until you mentioned it." he said and Lierah smiled.

"Well are you busy tomorrow?" she asked.

"No I'm not on patrol until day after tomorrow," he told her.

"Well do you want to come over to my house after school and we'll start all the applications," she told him and he smiled.

"Ok," he agreed.

"You can stay for dinner with me and my uncle if you want."

"Sounds good to me," he said and Lierah smiled

After they ate dinner and cleaned the kitchen up, Lierah and Paul sat down and looked over the college he choose. Lierah watched as he looked over everything and she could tell he was excited about it from the smile on his face and the way his eyes lit up as he looked at everything. Then Lierah saw his smile fade.

"What's wrong Paul?" Lierah asked and he looked over at her.

"How am I going to afford this?"

"That's what financial aid is for and if your grades are as good as you say they are and you got a good test score, you could get a scholarship."

"Maybe," he said.

"Paul if you really want this we'll find a way to make it happen," she told him and he smiled slightly.

"Really?"

"Anything is possible," she told him and he smiled.

* * *

A few minutes later Paul walked Lierah home. He walked her to the door and they paused before she went inside.

"So do you want to go to school together tomorrow?" Paul asked nervously.

"Sure," Lierah agreed.

"Ok then, pick you up at 7:00," Paul said and she nodded.

"Ok Paul," she agreed. "Good night."

"Good night Lierah," he said and Lierah opened the door and went inside and Paul ran back to his house.

The next morning before school Lierah had breakfast with her uncle.

"So you seem to be getting along with Paul now," he stated.

"Yeah, we get along," Lierah said.

"What exactly is going on between you two?" he asked. "Anything I need to be worried about?" he asked concerned.

"No Uncle Jeff," she assured him. "Paul and I are friends and that's all," she told him. "And he's coming over after school today and will stay for dinner."

"Great! I'll actually be here when he's here for a change."

"Uncle Jeff, you have nothing to be worried about," Lierah told him.

"If you say so but I will feel better seeing it for myself."

"Ok," she agreed. "Paul will be here soon to pick me up for school, I'll see you this afternoon."

"Be careful," he told her.

"I will Uncle Jeff." she told him and walked out of the kitchen and stepped outside. Paul walked up as soon as she stepped out.

"Good morning," Paul said.

"Good morning," Lierah replied.

"Ready to go to school?" he asked.

"Yeah," she sighed and he walked with her to his truck and opened the door for her. Lierah got in and Paul shut the door behind her and ran around and slid behind the wheel and then headed towards school. Lierah glanced over at him and let out a sigh.

"So my uncle knows you'll be over this afternoon and staying for dinner," Lierah told him.

"Oh."

"Yeah I think he's looking forward to grilling you over dinner," she told him and she looked over and saw him smile.

"Don't worry Lierah, I can handle it."

"I never said you couldn't handle it I just wanted to prepare you."

"Thanks," he said.

* * *

When Lierah went to her locker before class she saw Jacob was waiting for her.

"Hey," she said quietly.

"Good morning Lierah," he said. "You work things out with Paul?"

"Yeah, I'm trying to get along with him." she told him as she opened her locker. "We're going to try and be friends."

"That's good," Jacob sighed and glanced over at her. "He's coming over after school today and he's going to stay for dinner and I think my uncle is planning on grilling Paul." she told him and Jacob smiled.

"I would love to see that," Jacob said. "You'll have to let me know how it goes."

"I will Jake," she smiled.

"You don't have to stop hanging out with the rest of us either," he told her and she smiled as she closed her locker.

"I know Jake," she whispered. "Maybe I'll see you this weekend."

"Probably so, we're always at Sam's on the weekends." he told her and she nodded. "So can I walk you to class?" he asked.

"Sure Jake," she agreed and he smiled as they fell instep beside each other.

* * *

After going to his locker Paul thought he would see if Lierah was at her locker and ask if he could walk her to class. Things seemed to be going ok with Lierah so far, he thought they could actually become friends and maybe if things kept going well more than friends. When Paul got close to where her locker was he stopped and saw Jacob was there with her and they were talking. Then he saw them walk away together down the hall. He quickly followed so he could catch up with them.

"So you think your uncle is going to give Paul a hard time tonight?" Jake asked.

"He's going to try, I already warned Paul this morning on the way to school," she told him. "He said he could handle it."

"Yeah he'll be able to handle it," Jacob told her as Paul stepped in front of them.

"Paul," Lierah said.

"So what are you two doing?" he asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Nothing Paul, Jake is just walking with me to class," Lierah told him. "That's it," she assured him. "No reason to get upset." she said and stepped towards him and laid her hand on his arms. "You know me and Jake are friends Paul," she pointed out.

"I know," he said.

"Then why are you upset?" Lierah asked.

"I know things would be easier for everyone if I hadn't imprinted on you," he said getting upset. "If you want me step aside so you can be with Jake all either one of you have to do is say so."

"Paul, its not like that, Lierah and I are just friends, that's it." Jacob assured him. "You know I wouldn't do that to you." he told him and Paul growled and Lierah shook her head.

"Don't bother Jake, Paul's in stubborn, not listening jackass mode right now so everything is going to go in one ear and out the other," she said angrily and glanced at Jacob and then back to Paul. "And I am not explaining myself to you because I don't have to," she told Paul. "I'm going to class." she told them and walked away and Paul turned as she walked by and watched her walk away.

"Lierah," he said and turned back to look at Jacob.

"Paul, you know Lierah and I are just friends," Jacob told him. "You need to stop acting this way, you're making progress with her," he told him.

"I know Jake," Paul said quietly.

"Its like you made five steps forward with her but you push yourself ten steps back," he told him.

"I know Jake."

"First you need to talk to Lierah because you're never going to get anywhere with her if you don't trust her," Jacob told him.

"I know and I do trust her but I know she probably liked you first and if she could choose…."

"Paul don't," Jacob told him. "You're Lierah's imprint and if you would just keep doing what you have been doing before the last five minutes happened you would be ok."

"I know but I always screw up," Paul sighed. "Its what I do."

"Paul, find Lierah after class and talk to her, it seems like she's starting to like you, don't screw it up."

"I'm trying not to," he sighed. "She's supposed to help me apply to a college this afternoon."

"I didn't know you wanted to go to college," Jacob said shocked.

"Yeah I do, I just never told anyone because I didn't think it was possible with all the wolf stuff."

"So how are you going to go to college?"

"I'm going to start off with some online classes for a local college nearby so if I have to go to campus I'm not that far away."

"That's great!" Jacob exclaimed. "What do you want to go for?"

"Engineering," he said. "Architectural probably but maybe Electrical."

"I think you would be good at both of those, probably better at Architectural."

"Lierah told me everyone says that's the hardest field.""

"But you're already good at that kind off stuff Paul, you basically rebuilt your house."

"Yeah but that's nothing compared to what I would have to do," he sighed. "But I think I'm going to go for it."

"Good Paul, you know you can have a career, a real job and still be a wolf and take care of everything you have to here as well."

"I know Jake," he sighed. "I'm going to give it a shot."

"Good!" he smiled. "Now make things ok with Lierah."

"I'm going to try Jake, see you at lunch." Paul told him and turned to walk away.

* * *

When Lierah got out of her first class she saw Paul was waiting for her. She rolled her eyes and walked past him.

"Lierah wait," Paul said as he followed her. "Just talk to me." he said. "Damn it Lierah Reyanne stop being so stubborn," he growled and she spun around.

"Maybe you should listen to your own advice." she told him and Paul walked over to her.

"I want to talk to you," he told her. "About earlier with Jake."

"Well I have to get to class," she told him and turned around and stormed off down the hall. Paul crossed his arms over his chest. Lierah may be upset with him right now but he couldn't help but think that she looked really pretty as she stormed off down the hall. It was nice to know she wasn't as sweet as everyone thought she was, that she had a temper, of course he would be the one to set her temper off. Oh well he'd try to get her to talk to him at lunch.

When Lierah walked into the cafeteria she didn't see Paul anywhere so she slid into a seat next to Jacob.

"Hey Lierah," Embry said and Lierah looked over at him and smiled.

"Hey Embry." she said and Jacob turned and looked at her.

"Did you talk to Paul?" he asked.

"No," Lierah answered.

"Did he try to talk to you?"

"Yes Jake he did," she sighed as she felt someone sit next to her. She looked over and saw Paul and let out a frustrated sigh and shook her head.

"Lierah, please listen to what I have to say," he said. "I just…I…." he began and then shook his head. "I just want to talk to you, will you take a walk with me?" he asked. "Please Lierah," he said quietly.

"Paul said please," Quil said shocked and Lierah heard Paul growl.

"Ok, I'll take a walk with you," Lierah said and Paul smiled and stood up from the table and Lierah let out a sigh and stood up and walked out of the cafeteria with Paul.


	16. Dinner Time

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I own nothing you recognize.**

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favorites and is following my story.**

**Please Review**

* * *

**CHAPTER 16**

Paul and Lierah walked out of the cafeteria in silence and he led her outside.

"Lierah, I shouldn't have gotten so upset about Jake walking with you to class, I know you two are friends," he began. "I really am sorry if I upset you or hurt your feelings or made you think I don't trust you. Because I do trust you Lierah."

"You don't act like it sometimes," she told him.

"I know Lierah, I know," he said and covered his face with his hands and then looked over at her. "I'm not good at being nice Lierah, I'm trying but…."

"You were being nice until this morning when you saw me with Jake and over reacted," she told him. "We've been getting along."

"I know we have," Paul sighed. "I hope I haven't totally screwed up things Lierah."

"No Paul,," she sighed. "But Jake is your friend and you know neither one of us would do what you were thinking."

"I know Lierah but I wouldn't blame you if you decided you want nothing to do with me."

"Paul, that's not the problem," she told him. "You wouldn't even be here if you hadn't imprinted on me," she told him. "Girls like me obviously weren't your type before you imprinted on me and the truth is you're only with me because you have to be, because it hurts us to much to be apart."

"That's not true Lierah," he argued.

"You hated me for the past two years," she told him. "You called me names and made fun of me and did everything you could to make me miserable and let me know I don't belong here. So now because of some wolf magic or whatever you suddenly like me."

"I'm never going to make up for that no matter what I do am I?" Paul asked quietly. "I'm trying Lierah. I really am."

"I know you are," she whispered. "And I'm still working on getting past everything."

"If you don't want me to come over this afternoon I'll understand." Paul said quietly.

"No Paul, you should still come over this afternoon. There's no reason for you to not come over," she sighed. "I just don't understand why you were so jealous of Jake being with me or why you would be jealous of any guy spending time with me, its not like you have to worry about them actually wanting me or anything."

"Lierah that's not the point," he sighed.

"Yeah it is," she argued.

"No." he said. "Its not.

"Yes it is."

"No its not," he told her and shook his head and looked over and saw no one was sitting on a wooden bench outside. "Come on," he said and grabbed her hand and led her over to the bench. Paul sat down and pulled her down next to him.

"You don't see yourself very clearly Lierah," he told her.

"Well apparently you didn't either until the imprint," she pointed out and Paul let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath.

"Lierah," he said and looked over at her. "You're a pretty girl," he told her. "You have beautiful green eyes, nice skin," he told her. "Really pretty hair," he added and he reached over and ran his fingers through it. "I would have seen it without the imprint if I hadn't been so stupid." he admitted and Lierah smiled slightly. "Jake thinks you're pretty," he sighed. "He didn't care if people thought you were on a date when he took you to the movies." he added.

"I didn't think this was about Jake," she said confused.

"Its not, not really anyway." he sighed. "This is about me and you Lierah and how much I really want things to work out between us." he admitted. "Is it so hard to believe I like you?"

"Yes, it is, a little."

"Why?" Paul asked. "You can believe Jake likes you," he stated. "What's so different about me?"

"You picked on me for two years." she told him. "And I know you apologized but you asked."

"I know," he sighed and scooted closer to her. "I want you to trust me, I want you to know you can tell me anything and I would never betray you."

"I actually am trying Paul," Lierah whispered. "I want to trust you and I do a little," she admitted and he smiled slightly. "I mean you haven't told anyone anything yet that I've told you, about my parents or anything like that"

"No I haven't," he sighed and took her hand in his and laced his fingers with hers. "I like you Lierah and I could have liked you without an imprint if I would have opened my eyes and not been such an idiot," he told her and she smiled. "Nice doesn't come easy for me but I am trying."

"I know you are," Lierah sighed. "And we'll figure things out, things will work out somehow."

"I hope you're right," he sighed.

* * *

After school Lierah waited for Paul by her locker so they could go to her house together. Jacob was on his way out and he saw Lierah standing by her locker. Jacob let out a sigh and walked over to her.

"Hey," he said and she turned around and saw Jacob and smiled.

"Hey Jake."

"So you and Paul work things out?" he asked.

"Jake I don't if things between me and Paul will ever work out, we're trying though."

"That's good that both of you are trying," he sighed.

"But right now things are ok," she told him and he nodded.

"Good," he sighed. "So what are you doing now?"

"Waiting on Paul," she told him. "He's coming over to my house after school."

"Good," Jacob said. "Good luck and I'll see you two tomorrow."

"Ok bye Jake," Lierah said and he walked away just as Paul walked up beside her.

"Hey."

"You were talking to Jake," he stated.

"Yes Paul," she sighed.

"Lets just go," he told her and Lierah let out a sigh and walked to his truck with him. When they got to the truck he opened the door for her and after she got in he closed it behind her. Then he slid behind the wheel and looked over at her. "Still going to your house?" he asked.

"Yeah Paul," she told him and he nodded and smiled slightly before starting the truck and going to her house.

* * *

When they got to her house the two of them sat down and Lierah pulled her laptop out.

"So do you want to get started applying to that college and filling out the scholarship form, I think I found a scholarship perfect for you."

"Really?" he asked and she nodded. "Well lets get started," he said and the two of them sat together on the couch and filled out all the forms Paul needed. It took them about an hour and a half before they sent everything off."

"When do you think I'll hear something?"

"I don't Paul soon hopefully," she told him and he smiled and let out a sigh.

"Thanks for helping me out with all of this," Paul said.

"Its no problem Paul," she told him and he smiled.

"So does your uncle hate me?" Paul asked.

"Why would he hate you?" Lierah asked confused.

"Because of how I treated you the past two years," Paul told her.

"He doesn't know it was you Paul, I never told him about what you did."

"Why?" Paul asked.

"I don't know, I didn't want him to worry about me," she admitted. "Its bad enough that he's stuck with me because my parents dumped me on him, he shouldn't have to deal with my problems as well."

"Lierah I'm sorry. I know I was the main cause of your problems." he apologized.

"Its ok Paul," she sighed.

"No its not, not really anyway." he told her and they fell silent for a few minutes.

"So," Paul said breaking the silence. "What were you and Jake talking about?"

"You," she answered with a sigh.

"Me," he said surprised and she nodded. "Do you like Jake? Just tell me the truth," he told her. "Do you like Jake?"

"Jake and I are friends so yes I like him as a friend, that's it." she told him. "I don't get why you're so worried about Jake or any other guy liking me or wanting me."

"That's not the point Lierah," he told her.

"Yes it is Paul," she informed him. "You know you have nothing to worry about, I'm not exactly the girl all the guys want Paul." she told him and he let out a sigh and looked over at her.

"But you're the girl I want," he whispered and he heard Lierah let out a gasp.

"Paul I…"

"Its true Lierah" he told her. "I'm doing everything I can, that I know to do to make up for how I treated you and I can only hope one day its enough."

"But Paul I…"

"You don't have to say anything Lierah," he sighed. "I know I may never make up for it and its my own fault for being so stupid if I don't." he added and she smiled.

"Paul…"

"Lierah will you let me take you on a date this weekend," he said quickly and Lierah looked at him shocked. Paul just asked her out on a date, she never thought it would happen. "You were supposed be thinking over things you liked to do, I asked you to do that and I want to take you somewhere this weekend."

"Ok Paul," she agreed. "I'll go out with you this weekend."

"Really?" he asked surprised but Lierah saw a smile was on his face. "You're going to let me take you on a date."

"Yes Paul, we can go out on a date."

"Is Saturday good?" he asked. "We can spend all day together."

"Saturday sounds perfect," she told him and he smiled.

"Good," he said relieved. "I really though you were going to say no." he admitted and she smiled. "What do you want to do?"

"How about you plan something this time and I'll think of something for next time," she told him.

"Next time," he smiled. "You're already thinking about a second date with me?" he teased.

"If you're lucky," she said playfully and shook her head. "I'm going to start dinner so its ready when my uncle gets home," she told him. "Wanna help?"

"Sure," Paul agreed and Lierah smiled and stood up and they went to the kitchen.

"What are we having for dinner?" Paul asked.

"Meatloaf, baked potatoes, green beans and bread," she told him. "Plus I made chocolate cake last night for dessert."

"Sounds good so what do you need me to do?"

"Get three potatoes out of the basket over there," she told him and he walked over and did what she asked. While she got everything together to make the meatloaf. Not much later Paul and Lierah had everything in the oven to cook.

"So you're ok with spending all day Saturday with me?" he asked.

"Yes Paul, it will be fun right?"

"Yeah," he told her. "We'll have fun."

* * *

When Lierah's uncle arrived home dinner only had a few minutes to go.

"Lierah," her uncle called out and she walked in from the kitchen.

"Hey Unlcle Jeff dinners almost ready," she told him. "Paul's been helping me fix dinner."

"Paul's here."

"Yes, just one second," she said and walked into the kitchen and saw Paul was about to get a piece of cake."

"HEY!" Lierah yelled and he jumped and turned around and looked at her innocently. "Don't touch the cake yet." she told him.

"Sorry, it looks really good."

"Come meet my uncle," she told him and he nodded and followed her out of the kitchen.

"Uncle Jeff this is Paul, Paul my uncle Jeff." Lierah said.

"Its nice to finally meet you," Paul said politely. "Lierah talks about you a lot."

"Really?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah," Paul told him.

"Well I've heard a little about you from her," Jeff said.

"Ok why don't you go get cleaned up and dinner will be ready by then."

"Alright, be right back," he said and walked away.

"Come on lets get dinner out of the oven." she told him and they went to the kitchen.

"So is he going to like me?" Paul asked her and Lierah glanced over at him.

"You're worried about him liking you?"

"Yeah I am, he's your uncle, he takes care of you," he told her. "He can technically forbid you from seeing me."

"He won't do that Paul, everything is going to be ok." she told him. "Don't be so nervous."

"I don't usually meet girls parents or anything Lierah, this is new for me." he admitted.

"Well my uncle is not a bad guy Paul, he's actually very nice so just relax ok."

"I'll try Lierah," he sighed and she pulled everything out of the oven just as her uncle walked in the kitchen.

"Smells good," he told her. "Is that your meatloaf with the cheese melted on top?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes Uncle Jeff," she smiled.

"That's my favorite," he told her and she smiled.

"I know," she said quietly. "Come fix your plate and your potato before sitting down." she told him. "Everything for the potato is on the counter, butter, sour cream, cheese and bacon bits."

"Sounds great!" he said and they all fixed their plates and sat down at the table to eat. They got halfway through their meal before her uncle said anything.

"So Paul tell me why the sudden interest in my niece?" Jeff asked.

"Uncle Jeff," she said.

"For the past two years you haven't went out, I know you didn't have any friends and I know you hated it here and couldn't wait to get out and that you've begged your own parents to let you live with them and they told you no," he sighed. "Your parents were always selfish though," he sighed. "But that's not the point I just want to know why Paul and Jacob have an interest in you all of a sudden."

"Uncle Jeff, Jake and I are just friends," she said quietly and he glanced at her and over at Paul.

"I know Lierah hasn't had a great couple of years here and I'm sorry I may have been part of the reason for it," he told him. "But I do actually like Lierah and I just hope eventually she'll think I'm good enough for her."

"Ok," he said. "What are you planning on doing after you graduate."

"Well," Paul began. "I have my responsibilities here to the tribe but I'm going to start taking some online courses while I work. I'll only be a part time student but its all I have time for right now."

"Part time is better than nothing." Jeff told him. "Its what I had to do, I wish they had online courses when I went to college it would have made everything much easier." he added and Paul smiled. "What are you planning on studying?"

Architectural engineering," Paul told him.

"Wow, that's going to be tough." Jeff told him.

"I know it is," Paul admitted.

"Uncle Jeff you see his house, its really nice and he basically rebuilt it himself," she told him. "He had some help from the guys at school but its really nice." she told him and he nodded.

"Well I'm glad you have some type of plan," Jeff told him and they finished eating and Lierah took their plates to the sink and then served them some cake.

When dinner was over Lierah walked with Paul to the door.

"I'll see you in the morning," he said.

"Alright." she said.

"I'll pick you up at 7:00."

"Ok Paul," she smiled. "See you tomorrow," she told him and he left. When he was gone Leirah took a deep breath and went to face her uncle to see what he had to say about Paul. It could have went worse than it did, it actually wasn't that bad.

Lierah walked into the kitchen and found her uncle cleaning up.

"Uncle Jeff."

"There you are," he said. "Paul's gone?"

"Yeah, he'll be here in the morning to pick me up for school."

"You know he likes you right?" her uncle asked. "As more than a friend."

"I know Uncle Jeff but Paul and I are just friends right now I promise."

"Alright, he seems ok and like he really does like you." he told her and Lierah smiled.

"He wants to take me on a date Saturday," she told him.

"Are you going?"

"Yeah, I have no idea what he has planned though, he said we'd be gone all day."

"Well just have fun," Jeff told her.

"I'm going to try," she told him. "Do you want some help with the dishes?"

"No I'm good," he told her.

"Thanks Uncle Jeff," she smiled and went to her room to get ready for bed and another day at school.


	17. Date Time

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I own nothing you recognize.**

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favorites and is following my story.**

**Please Review**

* * *

**CHAPTER 17**

Paul and Lierah spent most afternoons together the rest of the week, except when he had to patrol but even then he dropped by to spend some time with her. Friday finally arrived and Paul had patrol that afternoon until ten but he told Lierah he'd see her after patrol, that he would call her when he was on the way to her house. So far Paul had done everything he said he would do, he was really trying not to give Lierah any reason to doubt him. Lierah was in her room reading a book when her phone rang. She looked at the clock and saw it was a few minutes after ten and figured it was Paul. When she grabbed her phone she looked at the screen and saw it was Paul. She smiled and answered it.

"Hello."

"Hey Lierah, I'll be there in about ten minutes," he told her.

"Alright, I saved you some food from dinner, I'll go down and warm it up for you." she told him.

"You actually made a plate for me," he said surprised.

"I thought you might be hungry," she said quietly.

"I am actually, thanks I'll be there soon." he told her.

Lierah went downstairs and warmed Paul's plate up in the microwave and then grabbed a fork for him and waited for him to show up. Exactly like he said he showed up ten minutes later and Lierah let him inside.

"Everything ok?" Lierah asked him.

"Yeah, Jake and I caught the scent of a leech while we were patrolling but it turned out to be nothing."

"Oh," she said. "You can sit down," she told him and he walked over to the table and sat down.

"Looks good," he said looking at a plate of fried chicken, mac and cheese and green beans. She had even saved him some of the peach cobbler she made.

"I'll get you something to drink," she said and grabbed him a soda from the refrigerator and handed it to him and then sat down with him. "So you and Jake never actually saw him or caught the vampire?"

"No Lierah, but we lost his scent around the water so we're hoping he left but we're still patrolling everyday so if he shows up again we'll get him."

"I'm afraid that you guys are going to get hurt one day during your patrols."

"We can take care of ourselves Lierah," he told her. "We're made to kill vampires, its why we exist." he said. "If there were no vampires around we would never phase." he told her and she nodded and they fell silent while he finished eating.

"So, where are we going tomorrow?"

"It's a surprise, I hope you like it." he told her. "Be ready about nine in the morning and dress comfortably ok."

"No problem Paul," she told him.

"I'm not sure if you'll like it or not but I hope you do." he told her as he finished up eating. "Dinner was great, you're a really good cook," he told her and she smiled.

"Thanks."

"So I'm looking forward to our date tomorrow and getting to spend all day with you." He told her

"I am to Paul," she said. "Are we going out of La Push? Can you at least tell me that?" she asked and he smiled.

"Yes Lierah we're going out of La Push for our date tomorrow." he told her and she smiled.

"Good, I was really hoping to get out of La Push for a day."

"Well I'm thinking over several things to do but I haven't really decided yet, just so you know."

"Well I'm sure whatever you plan will be great Paul," Lierah assured him.

"I hope so," he sighed. "I don't want our first date to be a disappointment."

"I'm sure it won't be Paul."

"Well I guess I'll get home and I'll see you in the morning."

"Alright, goodnight Paul," she said and he smiled.

"Good night Lierah," he said.

* * *

The next morning Lierah dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and pulled her hair in a ponytail. She put on tennis shoes because Paul said to dress comfortably. Then she glanced over at the clock and saw it was almost nine so she went to wait for Paul to get here. When she walked into the living room there was a knock on the door and she walked over and opened it and saw Paul was standing there.

"You're a few minutes early," she told him.

"Sorry," he said quietly.

"Come on in Paul, I'm ready anyway," she said and he stepped inside. Lierah took an opportunity to look at him, he was wearing a pair of jeans, that fit him perfectly and a plain black t-shirt that just accentuated his arm muscles more and clung to his body. You could so tell he was hiding a six pack under his shirt.

"I'm just going to tell my uncle you're here and we're leaving," she told him.

"Ok," he nodded and she walked into the kitchen where her uncle was eating cereal.

"Uncle Jeff," Lierah said and he looked up. "Paul's here and we're leaving."

"Alright be careful," he told her. "Do you know when you'll be back?"

"No I don't, I don't even know what we're doing." she told him and she smiled slightly.

"Have fun and if you need anything just call."

"I will, thanks Uncle Jeff," she said and turned and walked back out of the kitchen and joined Paul in the living room.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm ready," she told him and he walked over and opened the front door for her and she walked out and he followed her and closed the door behind them.

The two of them walked to Paul's truck together and he opened the door for her to get in and Lierah climbed in his truck and he shut the door behind her and ran around to the other side and slid in.

"Let's go," he said and started the truck and backed out of the driveway.

"So you going to tell me where we're going now?"

"Nope," he smiled. "You'll find out when we get there."

"Fine," she sighed.

"I'm not sure if you'll like it or not," he told her. "Its nothing spectacular."

"I don't need a lot to make me happy Paul," she told him. "This is my first real date."

"What about the movies with Jake?" Paul asked.

"That wasn't a date, it was just two friends hanging out," she told him.

"Oh," Paul said and smiled slightly. "But this is a date?"

"You said it was," Lierah pointed out.

"Yeah I did," he sighed.

* * *

Paul pulled into the parking lot of the Seattle Aquarium.

"The Aquarium," Lierah smiled. "I've never been here."

"I haven't been since I was a kid." Paul admitted. "Let's go."

As they walked through the Aquarium looking at all the different animals Paul glanced at Lierah to see if he could read her facial expressions to see what she thought. She seemed to be enjoying everything.

"So do you have a favorite?" he asked.

"Oh I guess the otters and seals," she told him. "They're cute."

"Of course," Paul smiled. "You like the cute animals," he teased and she smiled and walked over to look at seahorses in the next exhibit. Paul walked over to her and stood beside her. "You like seahorses?"

"Yeah I think they're interesting."

"Oh," he said. "Why do you think that?" he asked and she looked over at him. "Just curious."

"I don't know I just like them," she sighed. "You know the males carry the babies right?

"Yeah I've head that," Paul said and Lierah smiled and they stood there a few more minutes before Paul reached over and tugged on her ponytail, Lierah smiled.

"You ready to move on?" he asked and she nodded.

"Ok." she said and he tugged on her ponytail one more time before walking away and Lierah followed him.

* * *

When they finally left the aquarium, Paul opened the door to his truck for her and she climbed in and he shut the door and then walked around and slid behind the wheel.

"You want some lunch?" he asked her.

"Sure I guess so," she shrugged.

"We can do something else Lierah," he told her.

"No we can have lunch." she told him. "Wherever you want."

"You sure Lierah?" he asked as she started the truck and pulled out of the parking spot.

"Yes Paul I'm sure." she told him and he nodded and made his way away from the aquarium.

"So if you want I can stop by the little sandwich store and we can just get sandwiches and go to the park. There's a really cool waterfall, you have to walk of course but its totally worth it."

"Alright," she agreed.

Not much later Paul and Lierah has a bag with a few sandwiches in it and some chips and a drink for each of them and Paul was headed to the park.

When they got to the park Paul found a picnic table close to the trail that led to the waterfall he wanted her to see and the two of them sat down to eat their sandwiches. They ate their lunch in silence and Paul took their trash to the nearby trash can and then sat back down with her.

"So the waterfall, it really isn't that hard to get to," Paul told her. "But I think you'll like it."

"I'm sure I will Paul," she said softly.

"Well come on lets get going," Paul told her and stood up. Lierah stood up and followed him as he led her to the trail that led to the waterfall. "So you still don't really like me do you?" he asked. "Or trust me?"

"Paul I….not really," she admitted. "I'm trying Paul and its going to take a while for me to fully trust you. I'm getting there though."

"Ok," he sighed. "If I hadn't been such a jerk things could have been way different for us."

"Maybe, maybe not," she sighed. "Never know what could have happened if you had done things differently."

"Guess not," he said as he started walking down a small hill and turned back and offered Lierah his hand so she wouldn't fall. Lierah placed her hand in his and he held her hand as she slowly walked down the hill.

"Its actually not to much further, if you listen you can probably her the water already." he told her and they both stopped walking and she listened and found he was right. She could hear water.

"We're close," she said and Paul nodded and they continued walking.

Paul finally stopped walking.

"We're here," he told her and led her closer to the waterfall. Lierah looked around and saw a few other people were around. She walked closer to the waterfall and Paul followed her. It was really beautiful. Water poured from over the rocks. There were trees around the waterfall and some small wildflowers growing around the bottom.

"Its really nice Paul," she told him and he smiled and led her over closer to the waterfall and sat down. Lierah sat beside him and they were quiet for a few minutes.

"So do you just want me to take you home after this or would you want to do something else?" he asked.

"I don't know Paul," she said quietly. "Maybe."

"We can decide when we leave then," Paul suggested.

"That's fine Paul," she agreed and let out a sigh.

"Lierah I don't know what else to do to make things up to you," Paul said frustrated. "I've apologized multiple times, I'm doing everything I know to do. If there is anything I can do just tell me Lierah and I'll do it."

"There isn't anything I know of Paul. Its going to take time for me to fully trust you."

After staying at the waterfall for a little less than an hour the two of them walked back to his truck.

"So do you want me to take you home?" Paul asked quietly. "We can go see a movie if you want."

"A movie sounds ok," Lierah whispered.

"Ok, lets go see a movie," Paul said and started his truck and drove away from the park and towards the movie theater.

"So what movie do you want to see?" Paul asked.

"I don't care Paul," she sighed.

"Ok so we'll just see what is starting when we get there and pick something."

"Ok that sounds good," Lierah told him and he smiled slightly and let out a sigh.

* * *

When the two of them arrived at the movies Paul parked his truck and hopped out and walked around to the other side to open the door for Lierah. When she got out he closed the door behind her and the two of them fell instep beside each other as they walked to the ticket booth and looked over the movies that were playing. After picking a movie Paul bought tickets and the went inside. Paul walked over and bought popcorn and drinks, he handed one of the drinks to Lierah and then they made their way to the theater showing there movie. Paul led her to a seat and they sat down beside each other and waited for the movie to start.

"Do you want some popcorn?" Paul asked as he held the bag out to her.

"No, I'm ok," she told him and he nodded. The movie started a few minutes later and Paul and Lierah focused on the screen. Paul glanced over at Lierah a few times noticing she was focused on the movie and her arm was on the arm rest between them. Paul smiled and turned back to the screen to watch the movie. Paul kept glancing at Lierah randomly throughout the movie. Lierah could feel his eyes on her occasionally and wondered what he was up to. Finally Lierah felt Paul's fingers touch her hand and she jumped startled by his touch and looked over at Paul and saw he seemed to be watching the movie and when she looked at her hand he wasn't touching her. She let out a sigh and turned back to the movie. A few minutes later she felt Paul's fingers touch her hand gently tracing circles on the top of her hand with his index finger. Lierah felt him lay his hand over hers urging her to flip her hand over. Lierah finally did and Paul smiled before lacing his fingers together with hers.

When the movie was over Paul stood up not bothering to let go of Lierah's hand. He liked the way her hand felt in his. The contrast of his tanned skin against her pale skin. The way their hands seem to fit perfectly together. Paul stopped at his truck and opened the door. He let go of Lierah's hand so she could get in the truck and he closed the door behind her. When Paul got in the truck he looked over at Lierah.

"I'll take you home now," he told her and she nodded and he started his truck and drove away from the movie theater. They were silent the first few minutes of the ride back until Paul let out a sigh and looked over at Lierah and saw she was looking out the window.

"Lierah, did you even have a good time today?" he asked.

"Of course I did Paul," she answered as she looked over at him. "Why would you think I didn't?"

"I wasn't sure," he sighed. "One minute you seem to like me and we're getting along and the next minute you don't seem to like me much at all."

"I like you Paul," she told him. "I like you despite how horrible you used to treat me. I should hate you and never forgive you but I do like you." she told him.

"And you don't like the fact that you like me?" he asked confused.

"Paul I…I like you and actually enjoy spending time with you, most of the time anyway," she told him and he smiled slightly.

"I do want you to like spending time with me, I like spending time with you." he told her and she smiled.

"Thanks Paul," she sighed. "We'll get there eventually you know."

"I know," he sighed,

A few minutes later Paul pulled up in front of Lierah's house. The two of them got out of the truck and he walked her to the door.

"I did have a good time Paul, whether you believe it or not."

"Ok Lierah," he smiled. "If you want you can meet me at Sam's tomorrow," he told her.

"Ok," she agreed.

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow then," he said and Lierah nodded and went inside and Paul ran back to his truck and started and drove away from Lierah's house and headed home.


	18. I Just don't know what to do

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I own nothing you recognize.**

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favorites and is following my story.**

**Please Review**

* * *

**CHAPTER 18**

As Paul drove home after he dropped Lierah off he replayed his date with her in his mind. Things seemed like they were going ok but he never really could tell with her. It was just like he told her one minute things were ok or at least they seemed to be to him and the next minute she was closing down or pushing him away. He sometimes felt like things were never going to progress and that she really didn't want to even try to be with him or that maybe she felt forced to be with him because of the imprint. The truth was that the more he got to know Lierah the more he liked her. He hoped she liked him, he was still unsure about that. Paul let out a sigh, he wanted to kiss her but he didn't think she wanted him to but it didn't mean he couldn't have tried before she went inside. He should have tried and now he was mentally slapping himself for not trying. The night was not over yet though. Paul stopped his truck so suddenly that if someone was behind him they would have hit him. He turned around in the middle of the road and headed back to Lierah's house.

A few minutes later he pulled up in front of Lierah's house and saw she seemed to be alone, her uncle's car was gone. Paul got out of the truck and walked to the front door. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door, Lierah opened it a few seconds later and was shocked when she saw Paul standing at the door.

"Paul," she whispered.

* * *

When Paul dropped her off at home Lierah went to the kitchen and got a glass of water. Her uncle wasn't home so she figured he must have been called into work. Sure enough when she looked at the refrigerator there was a note there that said he was going into the office for a couple of hours but would be home in time for dinner. Lierah sat down at the table and thought about her date with Paul. Whether he believed it or not she did actually enjoy their date. She knew he was right about the way she acted to. She liked him one minute and didn't the next and maybe the truth was she didn't really want to let herself like him because she still felt he was forced to be with her because of the imprint. He was being nice to her though and she definitely couldn't deny she was attracted to him. Lierah let out a sigh as she heard a knock on the door. No one was supposed to come by so she wondered who would it could be. Lierah walked to the door and opened it and was shocked to see Paul on the other side.

"Paul," she whispered.

"Hi Lierah," he said softly. "Can we talk?"

"Sure Paul," she said and moved aside so he could come in. He walked inside and she closed the door behind him.

"Have a seat," she said and he walked over and sat on the couch. Lierah took a deep breath and walked over and sat with him on the couch. "What's up?"

"Well I know you said you had fun on our date today but I don't really think you did Lierah."

"Paul I…."

"Lierah I just like being with you," he told her. "I considered kissing you when I dropped you off." he admitted and Lierah looked shocked.

"But you didn't."

"I didn't think you wanted me to," he told her. "Did you….Do you want me to kiss you?" he asked.

"Well I….that's not the point," she said and stood up and walked away.

"Yes it is Lierah," he said and followed her. He gently grabbed her arm to stop her and she turned to look at him.

"Paul I…" she began but he gently pushed her against the wall.

"I don't really know what you want from me or what you want me to do," he said as he placed his palms against the wall on each side of her so she was trapped between his arms. "Your feelings run so hot and cold with me. One minute you act like you like me and the next you seem to hate me."

"I don't hate you," Lierah whispered.

"And you said you enjoyed our date and had fun but I don't know if you really did," he told her. "I know it wasn't what you were expecting but I just don't know what to do with you sometimes Lierah," he sighed and she looked up at him. Paul moved closer to her and pressed his forehead against hers. He was so close Lierah could feel the heat radiating from his body and his breath on her face. She felt her heart beat start to speed up, Paul could probably hear how fast her heart was beating and the way it was pounding in her chest.

"Lierah I…." he began and looked at her. "What the hell," he mumbled and leaned closer and pressed his lips against hers. He dropped his arms tangling the fingers of one hand in her hair and laying his other hand on her hip. He felt her lean into him and bring her hand to touch his cheek as their lips moved together. Lierah's hand slid from his cheek to rest on his shoulder as Paul pulled her closer to him before pressing her against the wall. She felt his muscular body press against her as his hand moved across her body and Lierah pulled away and glanced up at him.

"Lierah I…." Paul began and she shook her head. "You can't say that kiss didn't affect you because I can hear your fast your heart is beating and feel your pulse racing.

"Paul I…"

"Mine is to Lierah," he told her and grabbed her hand and placed it over his heart and she could feel how his heart was racing.

"That's not because of me," she whispered.

"Yes it is Lierah," he told her and she pulled her hand away from his chest and shook her head and went to walk away but he gently grabbed her arm. "Lierah…"

"I can't possibly make you feel like that."

"Yes you can Lierah," he told her and leaned down and touched his lips to hers but she pulled away. "Lierah what do you want?" he asked.

"I…." she began but stopped. "You only like me because of the imprint." she stated.

"No…" he said.

"Yes," she argued

"No I don't," he told her.

"Yes you do," she said.

"Lierah I…"

"If you had never imprinted on me you would still be calling me names."

"Lierah I…." he began but stopped. "We don't know for sure if that's true."

"I know it is," she whispered and leaned against the wall.

"Lierah the imprint doesn't make me like you," he told her.

"I know I'm not really what you want," she whispered and looked away from him.

"Lierah you….you are now," he told her. "And yes I haven't been very nice to you but I don't like you because of an imprint if you remember I wasn't nice to you after I imprinted, it took a while."

"I know it did," she sighed. "I know you're trying Paul," she added quietly and then looked up at him. "And I'll try not to let my feelings be all over the place Paul." she told him.

"Ok Lierah but just…you have to talk me. I don't know what's going on in your head or if I did something wrong if you don't talk to me."

"I know Paul," she sighed. "I'll try to do better," she told him and he smiled.

"So where's your uncle?" he asked.

"Went into work," she told him. "Do you want something to drink or anything?" she asked.

"No I'm good," he said and she nodded and walked over and sat down on the couch. Paul walked over and joined her, sitting down beside her. "So you still want to meet me tomorrow?" he asked.

"At Sam's?" she asked.

"If you want or you can meet me at my house if you want," he told her. "We don't have to go anywhere."

"Oh well, it doesn't matter Paul."

"Yes it does Lierah, just tell me what you want to do and that's what we'll do."

"What about what you want?" she asked and he shrugged. "Which would you rather do?" she asked and he smiled slightly.

"Well I would rather you meet me at my house and we can have lunch together or something."

"Ok," Lierah smiled. "I'll meet you at your house tomorrow."

"Around 12:00," he told her and she nodded.

"Ok Paul," she agreed.

"Ok then, I'll see you tomorrow." he said and Lierah smiled as he stood up.

"I should get home," he told her and she nodded and stood up and walked to the door with him. Paul opened the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow Paul," Lierah told him.

"I look forward to it," he whispered and Lierah smiled and nervously tucked her hair behind her ear as Paul took a step closer to her. He leaned down and brushed his lips across hers.

"See you tomorrow," he said and she nodded and Paul smiled as he turned and walked to his truck. Lierah shut the door and smiled as she touched her lips.

* * *

Lierah went to the kitchen a few minutes after Paul left and started dinner for her and her uncle. By the time she pulled a pan of chicken and rice out of the oven he was home.

"Hey," Lierah smiled.

"Smells good," her uncle said.

"You've been working a lot lately," Lierah said.

"I know but after tomorrow we'll be finished with this account we're working on and I'll have a few days off."

"That's good, you deserve a few days off," she told him and he smiled.

"Thanks, I'll go wash my hands and change for dinner," he told her.

"Alright, I'll get some plates down for us." she told him as he left to change and clean up a little before dinner.

Lierah sat down to dinner with her uncle a few minutes later.

"So you spent the day with Paul?" her uncle asked.

"Yes," Lierah answered.

"How was that?"

"Not so bad," she answered. "I'm meeting him again tomorrow."

"Good," he smiled. "I'm glad you're getting out of the house and hanging out with kids your age."

"I know you are," Lierah said. "And I'm actually enjoying spending time with them."

"I'm glad you're having fun."

"Thanks Uncle Jeff," Lierah smiled.

* * *

The next day Lierah left her house to meet Paul for lunch. When she got there the door opened and she saw Paul standing there in just his blue jean cutoffs. She let her eyes travel over his upper body. She swore he got sexier every time she saw him and she still didn't know why he wanted her, imprint or not.

"Hey Lierah," he smiled and moved aside to let her in. "Have a seat, I've got lunch in the oven."

"You cooked?" Lierah asked surprised as she sat down. Paul sat next to her and shook his head.

"No Lierah, I didn't cook, I had planned on attempting to cook but I had a late night last night after I dropped you off at home so I just stuck one of those chicken casserole dinners that come in a box in the oven."

"What happened last night?" Lierah asked.

"Leech," he spat. "I don't know if you remember me telling you a while ago there was one around but he got away, we can't chase them past the border, once they cross into Forks they are not in our territory anymore."

"That sucks for you guys."

"Well the leech was running around last night and managed to slip away from me and Embry but we'll get him eventually."

"I know you will Paul."

"But just," he said as he took her hands in his, his warm hands totally covering hers. "Be careful when you're out ok."

"I will Paul," she promised.

"Good," he smiled and leaned over and pressed his lips against hers. Lierah closed her eyes and leaned into him. She felt his fingers tangle in her hair. He was such a good kisser, not that she had anything to compare it to but she knew if she did Paul would be better. No other guy could make her heart pound out of her chest or her pulse race. She felt Paul's arms wrap around her and pull her against him and she quickly pulled away.

"Paul I…"

"You're still uncomfortable with me touching you." he said and she nodded. "Why?"

"I don't know why you want to." she whispered and stood up and walked across the room and looked out the window. Paul let out a frustrated sigh and stood up and walked over and stood behind her. Lierah knew he was there, not only because she could she feel the heat that radiated from his body but the imprint let her know he was close.

"Lierah," he said and he reached out to touch her but then dropped his hand and let out a sigh. "I'm sorry you feel that way and I'm sorry that I'm probably part of the reason you do feel that way."

"It is kind of strange when a guy you know hates you likes you one day," she told him and turned around and looked up at him.

"I know all of this is weird Lierah, how do you think I felt the first time I exploded into a giant wolf?" he asked.

"I guess you didn't like it to much," she whispered.

"Damn right I didn't." he told her. "But I dealt with it," he added. "I was angry for a long time, it took me a whole day to phase back to human the first time and the worst thing is I don't even remember what pissed me off that much." he sighed. "But none of the other guys took a day to phase back, they only took a few hours."

"Paul, you've always had a worse temper than everyone else since I've known you."

"I know," he sighed. "Its gotten a little better since I've…we've stopped ignoring the imprint and been spending time together."

"Yeah I can tell a little," she told him and he smiled as they heard a beep from the kitchen.

"That means lunch is done," he told her and reached over and grabbed her hand. "Come on," he said and led her into the kitchen. Paul pulled the pan out of the oven and sat it on the counter.

"Ready to eat?" he asked.

"Sure," she said and Paul grabbed some plates from the cabinet and spoons from a drawer and handed them to her.

"You get you something first and then I'll get mine," he told her.

"Alright," Lierah sighed and she put some food on her plate and sat down. Paul put most of what was left on his plate and sat it on the table then went and grabbed them something to drink from his refrigerator. He sat down and sat a glass by Lierah's plate.

"Thanks," she said softly and he smiled slightly.

"So is your uncle ok with us dating?"

"Um…we just had the one date Paul," Lierah said quietly.

"Well I was maybe hoping for another one, something different," he told her.

"Alright," she agreed. "Uncle Jeff is just happy I'm getting out of the house," she told him and he nodded.

"Well I thought he might not like me because of how I've treated you since you moved here."

"Paul my uncle knows I'm unhappy here but he doesn't know you did anything," she told him.

"You didn't tell him it was me who broke your ankle?" Paul asked.

"No Paul," she sighed.

"And your still unhappy here?" Paul asked.

"Not as much as I used to be," she admitted and Paul smiled slightly.

"Good," he said and continued eating. When Lierah finished her lunch Paul was still eating so she sipped on her drink while he finished up eating. "Did you want something else?" he asked between bites.

"No, I'm good," she told him.

After eating the two of them cleaned up the kitchen and then Paul led her to the living room. They sat down on the couch.

"You want to watch a movie or something?" he asked her.

"Sure," she said and Paul turned the TV on and scrolled through the channels before stopping on a movie.

"So maybe I can take you out somewhere tonight," Paul suggested. "If that's ok."

"Paul I…." she began but Paul let out a sigh.

"We don't have to Lierah," Paul sighed.

"Sure Paul, my uncle has to work late tonight so I'll be home alone."

"We can go to dinner if you want," he told her and she smiled and nodded.

"Alright Paul," she agreed and he smiled.

"We'll have fun," Paul told her and the two of them turned to the Tv to watch the movie Paul had found.


	19. Be My Girlfriend

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I own nothing you recognize.**

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favorites and is following my story.**

**Please Review**

* * *

**CHAPTER 19**

When Paul and Lierah finished watching the movie Paul glanced over at her.

"Did you want to go home before dinner?" he asked.

"No I don't have to," Lierah answered quietly. "Unless you want me to."

"I don't want you to leave," Paul told her and he reached over and brushed her hair away from her face.

"Ok," she whispered and Paul leaned over and touched his lips to hers.

"Is there anywhere you want to go for dinner?" he asked.

"No Paul we can go wherever you want," she answered and he nodded.

"Ok Lierah," he sighed. "I'll think of somewhere to go," he told her and she nodded.

* * *

A few hours later Lierah found herself in Paul's truck as he drove out of La Push for their dinner together. Paul hadn't said where they were going but the fact that they were together seemed to be good enough for him. Paul pulled into the parking lot of a restaurant a few minutes later and turned off his truck. He looked over at Lierah before getting out of his truck to go inside.

Lierah took a deep breath to get her thoughts together before getting out of the truck and walking inside with Paul. Lierah was about to open the door when it opened for her and she saw Paul standing there.

"Are you ready?" he asked and Lierah nodded and stepped out of the truck. Paul shut the door and took her hand in his and led her inside the restaurant.

* * *

Paul and Lierah were seated at a table and began looking over their menu's. Their waitress saw them from across the room and her eyes traveled Paul's body then she glanced to the girl he was with. She wondered why a guy that sexy was wasting time on a girl like that. The waitress adjusted her clothes, unbuttoning the top button of her shirt. Then she ran her fingers through her hair and walked over to the table.

"Hi, I'm Kristi and I'll be your waitress," she said as she placed a small drink napkin down in front of each of them. "What can I get you to drink?" she asked as she glanced at Paul letting her eyes travel his body.

"I'll have water," Paul said. "Lierah what do you want?"

"I'll have water to," she said and the waitress wrote it down. "I'll give you a few minutes to look over the menu and I'll be right back with your water," she said as she touched his hand and gave him a wink.

"She's flirting with you," Lierah said as she looked at her menu. Paul glanced over at her.

"I really wasn't paying attention to her," Paul admitted.

"So you don't think she's pretty?" Lierah asked curiously.

"I didn't even look at her," Paul told her as he laid his menu down. "Was she pretty or something."

"Yeah, if you like the tall, thin blonde gorgeous type," Lierah said. "You know the opposite of me."

"Lierah," Paul said and she let out a sigh and looked over at him. "I like you," he told her. "I don't care how pretty she is."

"If you say so?" Lierah shrugged as the waitress walked back over and sat their waters down in front of them. She immediately turned to Paul.

"So do you know what you want?" she asked Paul seductively and Paul looked at her, she was exactly like Lierah said, tall thin, blonde, gorgeous. The kind of girl he used to want, before Lierah.

"Lierah, you order first," Paul said and the waitress rolled her eyes and let out a frustrated sigh and turned to Lierah.

"What do you want?" the waitress asked.

"Baked parmesan chicken, with carrots and green beans."

"Alright and for you?"

"I'll have the Steak cooked medium, with a loaded baked potato and mac and cheese" Paul said and folded his menu and handed it to the waitress.

"Is there anything else you want?" she asked as she leaned in closer to Paul.

"No, I already have everything I want right now," he said glancing at Lierah and the waitress looked between Paul and Lierah and walked away.

"So she's pretty right?" Lierah asked.

"Yes Lierah our waitress is pretty but I still think you're prettier," he told her and Lierah leaned back in her chair.

"Because the imprint makes you think that," she mumbled low enough that she thought he couldn't hear but of course he heard her perfectly because of the whole wolf hearing.

"That is not true Lierah, the imprint does not make me think that," he told her. "I like you Lierah, I think you're beautiful and amazing and I know I don't deserve to be with you but I really am glad you're giving me a chance even though I don't deserve it." he sighed and reached across the table and took her hand in his. "I like being with you and hanging out with you," he went on and took a deep breath. "I really like kissing you to," he told her. "A lot," he added and Lierah smiled and Paul saw a slight blush tint her cheeks.

"Paul," she said and tucked her hair behind her ear. "As much as I hate to admit this you're not so horrible to be around." she told him and he smiled. "And I would be lying if I said I didn't like kissing you to." she said shyly and Paul smiled.

"Really?" Paul asked happily. "You like kissing me?"

"Yes Paul," she whispered. "You're a good kisser," she said quietly. "Not like I have much to compare it to."

"Lierah, you know I don't care about all that," he told her.

"Yeah, you say that," she sighed. "But you'll get bored with me eventually."

"No I won't Lierah, I won't ever get bored with you," he promised as he squeezed her hand gently. "I know we'll argue because that's just us, we're not going to get along all the time."

"Yeah I know," she nodded. "But at least we can be in the same room together without arguing all the time now." she pointed out and he smiled and nodded.

"That's something for us," he sighed. "And that you let me kiss you and didn't try to punch me." he added and Lierah smiled.

"Well punching you would have hurt me more than you right?"

"Yeah it would have and I don't want to be the reason you're hurting anymore." he said softly as he ran his thumb in circles on the top of her hand. Lierah looked across the table at him. Just that simple touch was making her heart race and she knew Paul could hear it

"Paul I…." she began but was interrupted when their waitress sat their food down in front of them.

"Is there anything else you need?" the waitress asked Paul flirtatiously.

"No I'm perfect," Paul said as he glanced over at her and then turned back to Lierah.

"Yes you are," the waitress said quietly to herself and turned to walk away.

"Just a minute," Paul called out and the waitress smiled and turned around and looked at Paul.

"Did you need anything Lierah?" Paul asked her and Lierah smiled, Paul was making sure the waitress knew they were together.

"No Paul I'm good," Lierah told her.

"Alright," he said and turned to look at the waitress. "WE don't need anything," he told her and she rolled her eyes and stormed off.

"I think you pissed her off," Lierah told him and he just shrugged and gave his trademark sexy smirk.

"I don't care," he told her and let go of her hand. "Let's eat."

* * *

When they were done eating Lierah excused herself to go the restroom and that's when the waitress made her move. She strutted over and sat down in Lierah's seat. Paul arched his eyebrows and looked over at her.

"I thought she would never leave," she said. "So how about you ditch the loser and come with me, I'm off work soon."

"Not interested," Paul told her.

"Seriously, she is so not your type," she said and reached across the table and touched his hand but Paul moved his hands away.

"I thought that once to but I was wrong," he told her.

"Oh come on," she said frustrated. "A guy as sexy as you should definitely not be with her." she told him. "She's not that pretty."

"That has nothing to do with it and I happen to think Lierah is beautiful," he informed her. "Watch what you say," he warned her.

"She's not here now, you don't have to pretend to like her," she told him. "You can tell me the truth, did you loose a bet or something?"

"No I didn't loose a bet," he growled and started shaking slightly.

Lierah made her way back to the table but stopped when she saw the waitress in her chair talking to Paul. She knew Paul was upset bordering on pissed off, she could feel it through the imprint bond and she could see he was shaking slightly so she quickly made her way over to the table.

"Then…" she began.

"It would be a very good idea if you didn't say anything else and went and got our check so me and my girlfriend can get out of here." he growled angrily.

"Girlfriend!" she exclaimed. "You and her!" she added as Paul continued to shake.

"You should do what he said," Lierah told her and laid her hand on Paul's arm. "Calm down Paul," she said softly as she rubbed her hand up and down his arm.

"You're really serious?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Paul growled. "Just go!" he demanded and the waitress stood up and dropped the check on the table and walked off.

"Paul," Lierah said as he stood up and took his wallet out of his pocket and sat down. "Paul, you're still shaking."

"She was saying bad things about you," Paul told her. "Please sit down Lierah I'm fine now I promise."

"Alright," she agreed and walked over and sat down in her chair.

"You shouldn't get that upset its not like people haven't said bad things about me before."

"But I don't like it," he told her as he placed some cash in the small leather folder that held the check.

"Paul I…." she began and he looked across the table at her.

"Lierah, baby we'll talk about this after we get out of here," he interrupted and Lierah looked shocked at the term he used, baby.

"Ok Paul," she whispered and he stood up and put his wallet back in his pocket and then walked over and took her hand in his and she stood up and he led her out of the restaurant.

* * *

When they got in his truck they were both quiet as Paul drove back to La Push. He finally parked by the beach and turned the truck off and looked over at her.

"Are you ok?" Lierah asked him.

"I'm fine," Paul assured her.

"What did she say Paul?" Lierah asked and he let out a sigh and got out of the truck and walked around and opened the door.

"Come on Lierah," he said as he grabbed her hand. She got out of the truck and they walked to the beach in silence.

"Are you going to answer me?" she asked and he nodded.

"She wanted me to leave you and go with her," Paul told her and Lierah let out a sigh and nodded. "Even went on to say you weren't pretty enough to be with me."

"Well I'm sure everyone thinks that," Lierah pointed out and Paul grabbed her hand to make her stop walking and he pulled her closer to him.

"Well I informed her I thought you were beautiful and to watch what she said."

"I could tell you were upset on your way to pissed off and I could see you shaking as I walked back to the table."

"Yeah I was," he sighed and he reached over and brushed her hair away from her eyes. "I told her to go get the check so me and my girlfriend could leave."

"Girlfriend," Lierah repeated shocked. "you told her I was your girlfriend?"

"Yes and I know I haven't officially asked you and that we've only had two dates but you're the only girl I'm going to date."

"I know Paul," she smiled.

"So I hope its ok that said that." he said. "It's what I want and I hope its what you want eventually."

"Its ok Paul," Lierah told him. "Its actually been a nice day with you today." she admitted.

"Really?" he smiled. "You've enjoyed being with me today?"

"Yes Paul," she told him and he ran his finger across her cheek before leaning down and pressing his lips against hers.

"So will you?" he asked quietly when he pulled away.

"What?" Lierah asked confused.

"Be my girlfriend, let me tell everyone you're my girlfriend?" he asked hopefully.

"You sure about this?" Lierah asked softly and Paul nodded.

"I'm sure Lierah," he told her. "But what do you want?" he asked her.

"Things have moved kind of fast with us," she began.

"I know," he sighed. "I never thought we'd be here like this, that you would ever want me."

"Paul, I know," she said. "Being your girlfriend, you sure that's what you want?"

"Yes I am and I know I shouldn't have said that to the waitress told her you were my girlfriend when you're not and when I hadn't even talked to you about it."

"No you shouldn't have."

"But I'm not sorry I said it, because I want it to be true." he said and she looked up at him and then looked back down.

"Lierah," he said softly and placed his hand under her chin and tilted her head so she was looking up at him. She could feel her heart pound in her chest as their eyes met. "Be my girlfriend," he whispered. Lierah could see the sincerity in his eyes, that he was really serious about wanting to be her boyfriend. "I only want you," he said as he pressed his forehead against hers, Paul could hear her heartbeat speed up even more.

"Paul I…." she began. "I only want you to," she told him and he smiled. "And yes I'll be your girlfriend," she told him and he smiled and leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Really?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yes Paul," she smiled and he leaned over and kissed her lips again.

"Lierah I…." he began. "I should get you home."

"Yeah ok," she agreed and Paul stood up and then extended his hand down to help her up and the two of them walked to Paul's truck together and he drove her home.

* * *

When Paul parked his truck outside Lierah's house she saw her uncle's car was there.

"Uncle Jeff's home, he said he'd be working late," Lierah said.

"Well maybe he finished early," Paul said.

"I hope nothing's wrong," she said and looked over at Paul.

"I'm sure he's fine," Paul assured her.

"Yeah you're right," she said Paul smiled and leaned over and kissed her lips.

"Come on I'll walk you in," he said and got out of his truck. Lierah got out as well and Paul walked around and took her hand in his and they started to walk to her door. They had only took a few steps when Paul stopped and pulled Lierah close to him wrapping one arm around her protectively.

"Paul, what is it?" she asked.

"It doesn't smell right Lierah," he told her.

"Paul what…."

"Vampire!" he growled angrily.

"Vampire," she said shakily. "Uncle Jeff!" she exclaimed and tried to break out of Paul's grasp but he held her tighter. "Let me go, Uncle Jeff is in there," she said getting upset.

"Lierah wait!" he demanded and she turned and looked up at him. "I'll walk in there with you but I'm calling for back up first," he told her and pulled his phone out and called Jacob. Jacob was still at Sam's and answered his phone when he heard it ring. He saw it was Paul when he looked at the screen.

"Paul what…"

"Get to Lierah's house now!" he demanded.

"Paul what the hell…."

"It smells like a leech has been here Jake and her uncle is inside.."

"On my way Paul," Jacob said and hung up the phone.

"Ok Lierah, Jake will be here soon," he told her. "Now I'll walk in with you and we'll check everything out but don't run off from me ok."

"Ok Paul," she agreed and Paul held her hand tightly in his as they walked to Lierah's house. They stopped at the door and Paul opened it slowly and cautiously led her inside.


	20. The Best thing that ever happened

**Thanks to everyone who added me to their alerts and favorites and to everyone who reviewed.  
**

**Please review!  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 20**

Paul walked inside Lierah's house first, slowly looking around as he walked. He held her hand in his as he led her inside, he could feel her shaking as he led her through the house and that she was worried and scared something happened to her uncle.

"We'll find him Lierah," Paul assured her as he gave her hand a squeeze. "Just stay with me, don't run off ok."

"Ok Paul," she said quietly.

"When Jake gets here we'll do a search of all the rooms in the house just to make sure everything is safe," he told her. "And if I don't think its safe you're coming home with me."

"Paul I…"

"Don't argue," he said firmly and Lierah let out a sigh and followed him as he led her into the living room and what they saw there made Lierah let out a scream as she broke away from Paul and ran into the room with him running behind her.

* * *

After Jacob got off the phone with Paul he found Sam and explained what Paul told them and the two of them left to go to Lierah's. They left the rest of the guys at Sam's house with instructions not to leave until they got back. When the two of them got closer to Lierah's house they heard a scream that made them stop in their tracks.

"What was that?" Sam asked alarmed.

"I don't know but sounded like it might be Lierah or it at least came from that way," Jacob said and they took off running to Lierah's.

* * *

"NO!" Lierah yelled as she ran over to her uncle's body that was ling on the living room floor. His neck had blood running from it, there was blood everywhere. "Uncle Jeff," she yelled as tears ran down her cheeks. "No, no no, no, no," she said as she fell to the floor. She ran her hands over his body inspecting but she didn't see his chest rising and falling so she wasn't sure if he was breathing or not. Paul came up behind her and knelt down, he wrapped one of his arms around her.

"Lierah," he said softly and she shook her head and looked up at Paul.

"He's not dead!" she told him and dissolved into sobs again. Paul pulled her closer to him and she fought out of his embrace and moved closer to her uncle who lay unmoving on the floor.

"Uncle Jeff!" she yelled as she started shaking his body but he still didn't respond.

"Lierah," Paul said as he reached out and touched her shoulder. "Lierah I…"

"No!" she yelled as she jerked her arm away and stood up and ran off.

"Lierah no!" he yelled and ran after her. Lierah barely got to the front door before she collided with something and she looked up and found herself looking into Jacob Black's brown eyes.

"Jake," she whispered.

"Lierah, what's going on?" he asked.

"Uncle Jeff," was all she got out before she dissolved into sobs and Jacob wrapped his arms around her as she cried. When Paul ran into the room he was relieved to see Sam and Jacob standing there. Then he saw Lierah wrapped in Jacobs arms and let out a low growl.

"What's going on Paul?" Sam asked.

"Its Lierah's uncle," he told him as he glanced over at Lierah still wrapped in Jacob's arms.

"Lierah," Jacob said softly and she looked up at him. Jacob wiped the tears away that ran down her cheeks as Paul walked over to them. Jacob looked over at Paul and he shook his head answering Jacob's unanswered question about Lierah's uncle.

"I'll go help Sam," Jacob told them and Paul nodded as Jacob walked into the next room.

"Lierah," Paul said softly and she turned to look at him.

"I know he's gone Paul," she whispered and Paul saw her eyes fill with tears as she covered her face with hands and he caught her as she fell to the floor on her knees. Paul wrapped his arms around her as Lierah laid her head on his chest. Paul ran his fingers through her hair as whispered softly in her ear.

"I'm going to take care of everything Lierah," he whispered. "I promise I'll make sure you're ok and take care of you." He promised as he rubbed her back. "I'll take care of everything," he assured her. "Is there anything you want me to do?"

"Just don't leave me," she sobbed.

"I'm not going anywhere Lierah," Paul told her as he ran his fingers through her hair. "I'll stay with you as long as you want me to."

* * *

Jacob walked in the room where Sam was bent over Jeff's body.

"Sam," Jacob said and Sam looked up at him.

"He's dead Jake," Sam whispered. "Definitely that leech we've been chasing."

"What are we going to do about Lierah?" Jacob asked concerned. "I mean she realizes he's gone but I don't think she fully realizes it and it will only get worse for her."

"We're going to be there for her for whatever she needs and someone is going to have to call her parents." Sam told him. "But until then she can stay with me and Emily."

"Well you better make room for Paul to because he isn't going to leave her for long, you know that."

"I know," Sam sighed and ran his fingers though his hair. "Lierah is Paul's imprint and she's hurting right now and he needs to make sure she's ok and keep her safe." He told him. "We should go talk to Paul and Lierah."

* * *

"Lierah," Paul said quietly and she pulled away and looked over at him. Paul gently wiped away her tears with his thumbs and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I really don't think you should stay here alone," he told her.

"Paul I…." she began but Sam walked in the room.

"Paul's right Lierah, you can stay with me and Emily," Sam told her.

"Sam I…" Paul started to argue but Sam held his hand up to stop him.

"You can stay to Paul, I know you don't want to leave her." Sam told him.

"Thanks Sam," Paul said quietly and he looked over at Lierah. "Do you want to go pack a bag?" Paul asked her. "And then I'll go with you to Sam's"

"But what about…"

"Lierah," Jacob said softly as he knelt down in front of her. "You just go get whatever you need and go with Paul and Sam and I will take care of everything here ok."

"But Jake I…." Lierah began but he shook his head.

"Do you trust me?" Jacob asked her.

"Yes."

"Ok then let me and Sam handle this for you ok." Jacob said and she nodded.

"I'll go with you to your room while you pack your bag if you want me to," Paul said softly.

"Ok," Lierah agreed and Paul stood up and then grabbed Lierah's hands in his and helped her to stand.

"Come on," Paul said and held her hand in his and led her to her bedroom.

When Paul and Lierah walked in her room she went to her closet and found a bag and placed it on the bed.

"Do you need me to do anything?" Paul asked.

"No Paul, I'll figure out what I need," Lierah told him and he nodded and sat down on her bed.

"Ok, take as long as you need to Lierah."

"Thanks Paul," she whispered. "You're not leaving me are you?" she asked. Paul stood up and walked over to her. He ran his thumbs over her cheeks and she looked up at him and Paul felt his heart break from the sadness her saw in her eyes and the unshed tears threatening to fall.

"No Lierah I'm not leaving you, I'll be with you as long as you need me or want me to be."

"Thank you Paul," she whispered and he wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head on his chest.

"Now lets get you all packed and we'll go over to Sam's ok."

"Ok," she agreed softly.

About thirty minutes later Paul led Lierah to his truck and the two of them got in and he drove to Sam's house. When Paul and Lierah arrived at Sam's, Paul carried Lierah's bag and led her inside. When the two of them walked inside Emily was cleaning up in the kitchen. She looked over and saw Paul and Lierah walking in and stopped what she was doing and walked over to Lierah and wrapped her arms around her in a hug.

"Honey I'm so sorry," Emily said softly. Emily pulled away and looked over at her. "If you need anything just ask, we'll do whatever we can to help."

"Thank you Emily," she whispered.

"Well Paul knows where your room is," Emily told her and glanced at Paul.

"I'll show her Emily."

"Ok, but then Sam wants to see you two in the living room."

"Ok," Paul agreed and took Lierah's hand in his and led her through the house and to the bedroom she was going to be staying in.

Paul led her in the bedroom and sat her bag on the bed.

"Lierah," Paul said quietly. "Is there anything I can do for you? Anything you need?"

"No Paul," she whispered as she shook her head and Paul saw the tears rolling down her cheeks and wrapped his arms around her.

"If there was anything I could do you know I would do it," Paul said softly as he ran his fingers through her hair. "I wish there was something I could do so you weren't hurting so much." He said. "You don't need anything?"

"Just for you to stay with me."

"I'm not going anywhere Lierah," he promised and she pulled away and looked up at him. "Everything is going to be ok," he assured her. "Now we need to go talk to Sam."

"Alright," she agreed and Paul took her hand in his and led her out of the room and to the living room where Sam was waiting for them.

When Paul and Lierah walked in the living room Sam was sitting in a chair and he had the TV on but you could tell he wasn't really watching it that he just had it on for noise.

"Sit down you two," Sam said softly and Paul led Lierah over to the couch and the two of them sat down. Paul kept Lierah's hand held in his.

"Ok," Sam sighed. "First I should call your parents, they need to know about your uncle and they'll have to come here to help with funeral preparations"

"Their numbers are in my phone," Lierah told him and she stood up and pulled it out of her pocket and handed it to Sam. "Good luck, I'm sure they won't care and will be too busy to help at all."

"I'll still call them, he was your dad's brother right?"

"Right," Lierah sighed.

"I'll let you know after I talk to them ok," Sam told her as he wrote down the numbers from her phone and then handed it back to her.

"Ok Sam."

"If you need anything let us know," Sam told her.

"I will Sam," she said softly. "Thank you."

* * *

Paul walked with Lierah back to her bedroom and the two of them sat on the bed.

"You really believe your parents won't care about your uncle?" Paul asked her.

"If they cared they wouldn't have dumped me off on him, they would have came to visit or at least called some but they never did any of those things." Lierah told him. "My uncle was the only family I really had and now he's gone," she said, her voice breaking as tears spilled down her cheeks. "He's the only person that really cares about me." She said as she wiped her eyes. "And I don't have him anymore."

"Lierah that's not true," Paul told her. "Your uncle is not the only person who cares about you," he added. "All of us care about what happens to you," he said. "Jake, Sam, Emily, Kim, Jared, Embry and Quill," he went on. "All of them care about you and will be here for whatever you need." He told her and he brushed her hair away from her face. "And I care about you and what happens to you as well Lierah."

"You really do?" she asked softly and he nodded.

"After everything we've been through how can you doubt that?" he asked. "Lierah I'll always be here for you."

"You will?" she asked softly and looked up at him.

"Yes Lierah I always will," he said softly and leaned down and touched his lips to hers as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Paul said and the door opened and Sam walked inside.

* * *

When Paul and Lierah left the room Sam picked up his phone to call Lierah's parents. He thought he'd start with her dad first since Jeff was his brother and then he'd call her mom. Sam dialed the number and waited for him to answer. After four rings he finally answered.

"Ray Collins,"

"Ray, this is Sam Uley, I live in La Push," Sam began. "I'm a friend of your brothers and your daughter Lierah."

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes, I'm sorry to have to tell you this but Jeff passed away this afternoon."

"What happened?" he asked.

"An animal attack," Sam told him. "By the time we found him he lost so much blood there was nothing we could do to save him."

"Jeff," Ray whispered.

"You're going to need to get too La Push to make any arrangements for your brother."

"Oh wow I'm really busy, I have meetings all week I can send a check and…."

"Your brother just died," Sam said angrily. "And your daughter needs you, at least pretend to care," he growled. "I expect to see you some time tomorrow make arrangements and call me back on this number and I'll pick you up at the airport, if I don't hear back from you in five minutes I will call you back and trust me you don't want me to do that." he fumed.

"I suppose I could move things around, I'll get back to you," Ray told him and hung up.

"Jackass," Sam growled and took a few calming breaths before calling Lierah's mom.

"Clarissa Collins," she answered after the third ring.

"Clarissa this is Sam Uley in La Push," Sam began. "I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but Jeff, Lierah's uncle passed away this afternoon."

"Jeff," she gasped. "What happened?"

"Animal attack," Sam told her. "Lierah is going to need you around and I think you owe it to her and to Jeff to be here, I don't care what plans you have or busy your life is move things around and get here tomorrow, call me back at this number in five minutes with flight information, someone will pick you up at the airport." Sam told her and hung up giving her no time to argue.

Lierah's dad and mom did call Sam back with their flight information within the five minutes he gave them and Sam told them someone would be waiting to pick them up. Then he went to talk to Lierah to tell her that her parents would be here tomorrow. He stopped in front of her bedroom door and knocked on it.

"Come in," he heard Paul say and Sam opened the door and walked inside.

"Well I just got off the phone with your parents," Sam told her. "They both will be here tomorrow."

"How did you get them to agree to be here."

"Don't worry about that just know they'll be here and Jacob and I will pick them up at the airport tomorrow and bring them here."

"Ok, thanks Sam," she said quietly.

"No problem, just try to get some rest, Emily and I will be right down the hall if you need anything and Paul is staying to."

"Thank you Sam," Lierah said. "I appreciate everything you're doing." She added and he nodded.

"Well I'll leave you two alone," Sam said.

"Thanks Sam," Paul said.

"So your parents will be here tomorrow," Paul said as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"It doesn't matter Paul," she whispered. "They aren't coming to see me, they aren't even coming for Uncle Jeff's funeral," she told him. "I'm surprised my dad didn't just send a check and expect me to handle everything."

"Well if he tried that Sam probably wouldn't let him," Paul told her and she looked up at him.

"You think so?"

"I know so," he told her and leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

"You'll be with tomorrow when I go to meet my parents right?" she asked.

"I'll be there if you want me there," he told her. "All you have to do is ask."

"Thank you," she whispered and laid her head on his chest. Tears ran down her cheeks as Paul wrapped his arms around her. "Deciding to give you another chance and making the decision to actually be with you is the best thing that ever happened to me," she told her. "And I never thought I'd say that," she added and Paul chuckled.

"Me neither baby," Paul whispered. "But you're the best thing that ever happened to me to."

"Really?" she asked

"Yes Lierah," he smiled and she looked up at him leaning up and pressing her lips to his.

"You are a really great guy," Lierah told him. "I'm going to change clothes and get ready for bed."

"Alright Lierah, I'm going to the kitchen to get something to eat."

"Ok," she said and stood up and grabbed her bag and walked out of the room.


	21. The Words she never heard

**Thanks for the reviews and to everyone who added me to their alerts and favorites.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 21**

When Lierah left to change clothes Paul went downstairs. When he walked into the kitchen he saw Sam was in there getting something to drink.

"Hey," Sam said. "How is she?"

"About as good as she can be I guess," Paul sighed. "I'm doing everything I can but its not enough." Paul told him. "I can feel how much pain she is in and how she's hurting."

"Paul just staying with her is enough, that's what she wants."

"It doesn't seem like enough," she sighed and walked over to the refrigerator and started pulling things out to make a sandwich.

"But it is for her," Sam told him.

"So what are her parents like?" Paul asked curiously.

"Horrible, her dad just wanted to send a check and make her handle everything," Sam said angrily. "I gave both of them no choice but to come here tomorrow."

"You know Lierah said her dad would just try to write a check and expect her to handle things." Paul sighed. "She deserves better parents than what she has," he added. "She deserves better than me to but we seem to be doing ok now."

"The two of you have come a long way Paul," Sam told him. "Just keep being there for her right now, especially tomorrow when her parents get here, it might not go so well."

"Probably not," Paul sighed. "You don't think they'll try to take Lierah away from La Push do you?" he asked worried.

"What do you think?"

"They don't care enough to take her away and that now she hopefully has a reason to stay."

* * *

After changing clothes Lierah went downstairs and found Paul in the kitchen eating a sandwich.

"Hey," Paul said and Sam turned and saw Lierah standing there. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah," she answered.

"Did you want anything?" Paul asked her.

"No I'm ok," Lierah told him.

"I'm going to go to bed, I'll see you two in the morning," Sam told her. "Me and Jake will pick your parents up from the airport tomorrow and we'll bring them here to meet you ok?"

"Ok Sam," Lierah said softly. "Thanks."

"Good night you two," Sam told them.

"Good night Sam," they both said and he walked out of the kitchen.

"You sure you don't want anything?" Paul asked her.

"I'm sure." she told him.

"Ok," he said as he finished his sandwich. "You want to go back upstairs?"

"Yeah lets go," she said and Paul let Lierah go ahead of him and she walked to the bedroom and he followed her turning the lights off as they went. When Lierah walked into the bedroom she went and sat on the bed, Paul walked over and sat beside her.

"So how do you feel about seeing your parents tomorrow?"

"I don't know, it doesn't matter anyway because they don't want to see me anyway, they don't even want to be here."

"Lierah, you don't still want to leave La Push do you?" Paul asked her.

"No Paul I don't," she told him and he smiled slightly.

"Do you think your parents will try and take you away now?"

"I don't think they care enough to take me away," Lierah told him and laid down on the bed on her side. Paul let out a sigh and laid down beside her on his side so they were facing each other.

"I'm sorry Lierah," Paul said softly and he reached over and brushed her hair away from her face. "You deserve a lot better than the parents you have," he told her as he took her hand and pressed his palm against hers before lacing his fingers together with hers. "You deserve parents that want to spend time with you and that love you."

"You did to Paul," Lierah said softly. "You ever wonder why you imprinted on me?"

"Of course I did, you know that," he told her. "But now I'm happy I imprinted on you, I like having you as my imprint," he told her and she smiled. "You deserve a lot better than me but…"

"Paul I like you and I've already told you I think you are a really great guy. Maybe at first I didn't like you but I do now Paul and I'm glad I have you."

"Are you really?" he asked quietly and she moved closer to him and pressed her lips against his. Paul was shocked at first that she made the first move but he finally moved his lips against hers. Paul threaded his fingers in her hair and gave her a gentle push so she rolled over on her back as he continued to kiss her. When he pulled away he pressed his forehead against hers.

"You've never kissed me first," he said breathless.

"Is that not ok?" Lierah asked worried.

"Baby its fine," Paul assured her. "I actually kind of like when you kiss me first," he smirked.

"You would," she said as she rolled her eyes and gave him a playful shove and he rolled over and laid down beside her.

"Its true I like it," he smiled.

"Paul," she said shyly.

"I'll just grab a pillow from the closet and I'll sleep next to you on the floor."

"Will you be comfortable on the floor?" Lierah asked him.

"I'll be fine," Paul assured her. "Don't worry about me," he told her and he got out of bed and left the room returning with a pillow a few seconds later.

"I'm not exactly ready to go to sleep yet?" she told Paul and he laid back down next to her.

"So are you worried about tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I'll have you, Sam, Jake, Emily and everyone else here."

"Yeah you'll have us all," Paul told her. "So do you think they'll try to make you leave?"

"I'm not going anywhere Paul," Lierah told him. "My mom's made it perfectly clear someone like me doesn't belong to in Paris," she told him. "She'll never believe you're my boyfriend," she told him and he smiled.

"Why not?" Paul asked

"She'll never believe a guy that looks like you would want me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Paul, you're an attractive sexy guy," she told him and he smiled. "And I'm so not the girl that guys think of as beautiful," she said.

"You're the girl I think of as beautiful," he said. "I think you're beautiful," he whispered.

"Paul," Lierah said softly and he let out a sigh and ran his finger across her cheek.

"You need to get some sleep for tomorrow," Paul told her. "I'll be right here if you need anything."

"Ok," she whispered and Paul sat up and went to get out of the bed. "Paul," she said and he turned and looked at her.

"What is it?"

"You don't have to sleep on the floor," Lierah told him.

"Where else do you expect me to sleep?" he asked.

"It's a big bed Paul, you can sleep next to me," she told him.

"You sure?" he asked.

"I trust you," Lierah told him.

"You sure?" he asked smiling slightly.

"Yes Paul," she said. "I just want you beside me."

"Ok Lierah," he said and he got up to turn the lights off and then walked over and laid back down next to her. "Get some sleep, I promise I'm not going anywhere."

"Good night Paul."

"Good night Lierah," he whispered and he ran his fingers through her hair and her eyes slowly drifted shut. "Sleep well Lierah," he whispered and kissed her cheek. "I love you." He said softly but she never heard him.

* * *

The next morning when Lierah opened her eyes and saw Paul asleep next to her and smiled. She liked being next to Paul. She slept really well next to him as well. _"I could get used to this,"_ Lierah thought and her eyes widened and she quickly sat up in bed

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed and threw the blanket off and sat on the edge of the bed. Paul quickly sat up not only could he feel Lierah's distress but he felt how quickly she sat up in the bed.

"Lierah!" Paul exclaimed and he looked over and saw her sitting on the edge of the bed, her back was facing him. "You're ok?" he asked.

"I'm ok," she whispered.

"Lierah, baby what's wrong?" he asked worried as he laid his hand on her back.

"I'm fine," she told him and he got out of bed and walked around and knelt down in front of her. He laid his hands on her thighs and looked up at her. Lierah looked at him and their eyes met.

"Remember what I told you, if you don't talk to me and tell me what's wrong I can't do anything about it"

"I remember," she nodded.

"Then talk to me," he said and Lierah took a deep breath and let it out and laid her hands over Paul's.

"Its not a big deal Paul, I just kind of over reacted," she told him "When I woke up this morning I saw you lying next to me and I slept really well last night. I liked being next to you as well and…" she trailed off and took a deep breath. "It doesn't matter."

"Tell me," he said and he moved to sit next to her. "Please, if I did something wrong or…"

"Its nothing you did Paul," she told him.

"Lierah Reyanne," he said and she let out a sigh.

"The first thing that popped in my head was…." She let out a sigh and shook her head.

"Lierah, tell me," he said as he took her hand in his and she looked over at him. "What was the first thing that popped into your head?"

"That I could used to it," she said quickly and she saw Paul's lips turn up in a smile.

"Is that all?" he asked.

"Paul," she said.

"Lierah its ok that you think that, I liked that you didn't want me to sleep on the floor, that you wanted me next to you," he told her. "There was a time not to long ago you didn't want me near you." He added and she smiled.

"Yeah I know," she said and he leaned over and touched his lips to hers.

"Now we need to get showers and get dressed, your parents will be here in a few hours."

"Don't remind me," she told him.

"I'm not leaving your side ok," Paul told her and she nodded.

"Ok Paul."

"And if at any time you need to leave just let me know and I'll get you out of there."

"Ok," she smiled. "Thanks." She said and he smiled and kissed her.

"Go get a shower and get some breakfast," he told her and she nodded and grabbed her things and went to the bathroom.

When she returned dressed in jeans and a long sleeved pink shirt Paul was still in the bedroom.

"You didn't go have breakfast?" she asked surprised.

"No I was waiting for you," he said. "I'm going to jump in the shower, I'll meet you in the kitchen."

"Alright," she sighed and Paul grabbed a pair of shorts and went to take a shower.

When he left Lierah made her way to the kitchen, she saw Emily was cooking and Sam and Jacob were sitting at the table.

"Good morning," Sam said when he saw her.

"Good morning," Lierah replied.

"Hey Lierah," Jacob smiled.

"Hey Jake."

"You need any help Emily?"

"I'm almost done, just have a seat with Sam and Jake."

"Alright," Lierah sighed and sat down by Jacob.

"You sleep ok?" Sam asked.

"Yeah actually I did," Lierah told him.

"Where's Paul?"

"In the shower," she told him.

"So your parents will be here soon," Jacob said.

"Yeah," Lierah sighed.

"You worried or something?" Jacob asked.

"I'm worried about Paul's temper," Lierah said.

"After talking to your parents I'm worried about that to," Sam admitted. "Everything is going to be ok though."

"I hope so," Lierah told him.

Paul came in the kitchen a few minutes later just as Emily was finishing breakfast. He walked over and stood behind Lierah leaning down to press his lips to her forehead.

"Everything ok?" he asked.

"Its fine Paul," Lierah assured him. "Sit down and have breakfast." She told him.

"Alright," he agreed and sat down next to Lierah.

After breakfast Sam and Jacob left to go to the airport to pick Lierah's parents up.

"You alright?" Paul asked.

"I'm fine," she sighed.

"Come on we have time for a walk before they get here," Paul told her and he stood up and took her hand in his.

"Paul I…"

"It might help clear your head and relax a little," he said.

"Ok Paul," she agreed and stood up, Paul locked their fingers together.

"We'll be back Emily," Paul told her.

"Alright, just get back before her parents get here," Emily told them.

"We will Em," Paul promised and he led Lierah outside and away from Sam's house.

"I know you're nervous about seeing your parents today Lierah," Paul said as they walked. "You can't hide that from me, I can feel it almost like its me feeling it."

"I'm sorry Paul, neither one of them want to come here and nothing good can come of them coming today. Its probably going to be a disaster."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because they're going to say something they shouldn't and act like they always do," she began. "And you're going to loose your temper because of whatever they say."

"I'll try not to," he promised her. "But I won't promise not to get mad or not to loose my temper because I don't know if I can keep that promise."

"Alright," she sighed and Paul stopped walking and pulled her closer to him. "You can't promise not to loose your temper?"

"Lierah no," he whispered and she looked away. Paul placed his hand under her chin. "Baby please look at me," he pleaded and Lierah turned to look at him. "The only reason I won't promise you not to loose my temper or get mad is because I don't want to promise you something I may not be able to do." He told her and leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. "We'll head back in a few minutes but no reason to rush back," he told her and leaned down and kissed her again.

"Don't really want to rush back," she told him and laid her head on his chest.

"Everything is going to be ok," Paul told her.

"I hope so," she sighed.

Paul and Lierah finally went back to Sam's thirty minutes later to wait for Lierah's parents. When they walked in the house Emily glanced over at them.

"Sam just called, him and Jake took your parents things to their hotel rooms and they're on their way here." Emily told him.

"Alright," Lierah said nervously.

"Baby don't be nervous," Paul said as he grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together. "You have no reason to be nervous," he assured her. "You know I'm here and not going anywhere."

"I know Paul," she smiled and he leaned over and kissed her lips. Emily smiled over at them as she put dishes away.

"What?" Paul asked as he looked at Emily's smiling face.

"Its nothing Paul," Emily said. "Its just nice to see you both happy." She told him and he smiled as they heard car doors shit outside.

"They're here," Paul told her and he gave her hand a squeeze as they waited for Lierah's parents to come inside.


	22. Lierah's Parents

**Thanks for the reviews and to everyone who added me to their alerts and favorites.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 22**

"_Sam just called, him and Jake took your parents things to their hotel rooms and they're on their way here." Emily told him._

"_Alright," Lierah said nervously._

"_Baby don't be nervous," Paul said as he grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together. "You have no reason to be nervous," he assured her. "You know I'm here and not going anywhere."_

"_I know Paul," she smiled and he leaned over and kissed her lips. Emily smiled over at them as she put dishes away._

"_What?" Paul asked as he looked at Emily's smiling face._

"_Its nothing Paul," Emily said. "Its just nice to see you both happy." She told him and he smiled as they heard car doors shut outside._

"_They're here," Paul told her and he gave her hand a squeeze as they waited for Lierah's parents to come inside._

* * *

Paul pulled Lierah closer to him as they waited for Sam to bring her parents inside.

"Lierah, baby," Paul said. "Try to relax, I'm not going to let them say or do anything mean to you." Paul told her.

"Paul," she began as the door opened and Sam walked in with a man and a woman and shut the door behind them but before Sam could say anything else the door opened and all the guys and Kim walked in.

"You guys wait in the other room," Sam told them.

"No problem," Embry said and they all walked into the living room. Jacob stopped by Paul and Lierah.

"Good luck," he said.

"Thanks Jake," she said softly.

"If you need me just yell," he said. "Although I'll be able to hear everything anyway."

"Jake," Lierah smiled.

"I'll see you in a few minutes," he said and walked away. When he was gone Lierah and Paul finally looked at her parents. They really hadn't changed that much at all, her mom was tall and thin with an ivory complexion and green eyes like Lierah's. Lierah's dad was tall as well but it was obvious he was Quileute, he had dark hair and tanned skin and dark brown eyes.

"Mom, dad," Lierah said and they turned their gaze to her and gave her a small smile.

"Lierah," her mom said.

"Hey sweetie," her dad said and he walked over and hugged her. "I've already gotten everything handled I got on the phone as soon as Sam called me, so you don't have to worry with anything."

"Thanks," Lierah said confused. "How long are you staying?"

"I have to fly back out tomorrow afternoon, well night actually." He told her.

"What about you?" she asked her mom.

"I'm going back tomorrow night as well," her mom told her.

"So are neither one of you are going to be here for his funeral," Lierah stated.

"Honey we have busy lives to get back to," her mom told her. "Both of us."

"Why the hell did you come at all?" Lierah asked getting upset and she looked at her dad and then her mom. "I'm sorry Uncle Jeff's death interferes with your life."

"But there is good news," her dad said.

"Oh really?" Lierah asked in disbelief. "What good could possibly come of all this?"

"Well you wanted to get out of La Push," her mom stated. "You're finally getting your wish," she added. "You get to come live with me."

"I thought Paris was no place for someone like me," Lierah snapped.

"Lierah…"

"NO!" Lierah yelled. "I'm not going anywhere. Not only do neither one of you want me with you but I graduate in a few weeks and I have a life here now with real friends," she informed them. "I am not going anywhere because neither one of you really want me with you."

"Where do you expect to stay Lierah?" her dad asked and Sam stepped forward.

"I can figure that out later but I'm not going anywhere with either one of you," she told them getting upset. Paul took her hand in his and pulled her a little closer to him.

"Calm down baby," he said softly. "No one is going to make you go anywhere you don't want to," Paul told her. Lierah's parents looked over at Paul. No one noticed Jacob had come to stand in the doorway between the living room and kitchen.

"Sorry," Lierah said softly.

"You don't have to apologize for being upset Lierah," Paul told her. "You should be upset," he told her. "All of a sudden people who call themselves your parents are coming back and want to take you away," he added. "When if they had cared they wouldn't have just dumped you off here and never called or visited you." He told them. "It doesn't matter how busy you are parents usually make time for their kids."

"Who are you?" Lierah's mom asked rudely.

"Mom, dad, this is Paul, my boyfriend." Lierah told them and she saw their shocked expressions.

"Boyfriend!" her mom exclaimed. "You never told me you had a boyfriend."

"You never asked and I didn't think you'd care," Lierah told her.

"Is he the reason you don't want to leave La Push?" her dad asked.

"He's one of the reasons I don't want to leave La Push," Lierah told them. "And I'm not going anywhere I'm not wanted with either of you."

"Lierah I…"

"Don't," Paul told them. "You may not care about your daughter but she has a house full of people here who do," he said angrily. "You may not want her or care how miserable she used to be here or how she begged you to let her come live with you because she was so unhappy here," he told them and he saw their shocked expressions. "Yes I know how she begged you to let her come live with both of you and you told her no," Paul growled. "You may not love your daughter but I do," he told them and Lierah gasped surprised and Sam and her parents looked at him shocked.

"Paul," Lierah said quietly.

"I have to go," he said and quickly left, Lierah stared at the door where Paul had just walked out. She finally felt a hand on her back and she turned and saw Jacob.

"Jake."

"You ok?" he asked and Lierah heard the concern in his voice.

"You think he meant it?" Lierah asked.

"I know he did," Jacob told her. "You know how Paul feels about you," he added and she nodded. "I'll go get him."

"No Jake let me," Lierah said. "This is the last place I want to be right now." She told him. Then she looked at her parents. "I know neither one of you want to be here and I don't know what Sam did to get you here but just go back home and leave me alone," she told them and walked away slamming the door behind her.

* * *

When Lierah walked outside, she saw Paul wasn't that far from the house.

"Paul," she called out and he turned around and saw her walking towards him.

"Lierah," he whispered and he waited until she got close to him and he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him and leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Paul wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him as he deepened the kiss. Lierah felt Paul run his tongue along her lips and her lips parted and she felt Paul slip his tongue in her mouth and she let out a moan when his tongue touched hers and he felt Lierah run her hands up his arms and finally wrap them around his neck. Paul pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry I walked out," he whispered.

"Its ok Paul," she assured him. "I kind of walked out to."

"I shouldn't have walked out," he told her as he pulled away from her. "Not after what I said."

"Yeah," she sighed. "Did you mean it?"

"I want to talk to you about that," Paul told her. "Let's take a walk."

"Alright," Lierah agreed and Paul took her hand in his and led her away from Sam's.

* * *

When Lierah left Jacob and Sam looked at her parents.

"I shouldn't have made either one of you come here," Sam admitted. "That was my mistake, thinking you might actually care about your daughter and what she needs and wants. I should have listened to her." Sam sighed.

"Sam…." Jacob began but he shook his head.

"Lierah is more than welcome to stay with me and Emily as long as she needs to," Sam told them. "We'd be happy to have her with us," he added and Jacob smiled.

"I think that is a good idea." Jacob smiled and they turned to her parents. "Lierah graduates high school with us in just a few weeks."

"If this is what Lierah wants," her dad sighed. "Its ok with me."

"Me to," her mom agreed.

"Great!" Jacob exclaimed. "I'll take you to your hotel and you can talk to Lierah tomorrow." Jacob told them. "Let's go," he told them giving them no room to argue.

* * *

Paul led Lierah away silently. He hadn't said anything since he asked her to take a walk and could have just told her he meant it he wouldn't have asked her to take a walk with him. Paul finally stopped walking and Lierah looked up at him.

"Paul its ok if you didn't mean it, just tell me," she told him.

"You think I didn't mean what I said," he sighed. "Lierah the first time I said that I loved you was not supposed to be in a room full of people and your parents," he told her. "That's not how I wanted to tell you," he sighed. "But Lierah I meant what I said, I do love you," he whispered.

"You do?" she asked quietly.

"Yes Lierah I meant it," he told her and he placed one palm against each cheek so he had her face in his hands. "I love you." He said as he looked in her eyes and leaned down and touched his lips to hers.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes Lierah Reyanne, I love you." He told her and she smiled.

"Paul I…"

"No Lierah you don't have to say it back," he told her. "Its ok if you don't feel the same way, I'll totally understand." He added.

"But Paul I…"

"Lierah…"

"I do love you." She told him.

"You really mean it?" he asked.

"Yes Paul I mean it," she assured him. "I love you." She told him and he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

"So what are you going to do about your parents?" he asked as he let his hands fall from her face and took one of her hands in his.

"I don't know Paul but I'm not going anywhere." She told him. "I want to be here now."

"I'm glad you do Lierah," Paul sighed. 'But your parents aren't just going to go away." He told her.

"I know I guess I should get back to Sam's and deal with them," she said.

"Guess so," he agreed. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah I'm ready lets get back to Sam's." she told him.

Paul and Lierah walked back to Sam's hand in hand neither one of them said anything as they walked back. Only a few minutes later Paul and Lierah approached Sam's house, it was much to soon for Lierah's liking. Lierah stopped walking and let out a sigh.

"You ok?" Paul asked.

"Yeah I'm ok," she assured him.

"Everything is going to be ok and work out somehow," Paul assured her. "Things always have a way of working out even when you don't think they can or can't possibly see how they can."

"I hope you're right Paul," she said and he smirked.

"Of course I'm right," he told her. "And you know I'm not going to let anything happen to you right?"

"I know Paul," she whispered. "I know."

"Lets get it over with," she told him and the two of them walked into Sam's house together.


	23. Lierah's Parents part 2

**Thanks for the reviews and to everyone who added me to their alerts and favorites.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 23**

When Paul and Lierah walked in Sam's house. There was surprisingly no one in the kitchen so Paul led her through the kitchen and into the living room and they saw Sam and Emily sitting on the couch.

"Hey," Paul said and they turned to look at him. "Where's everyone at?"

"Well Jake took Lierah's parents to their hotel and I sent to rest of the guys home so I could talk to Lierah without people eavesdropping on the conversation."

"Oh," Paul said.

"Have a seat you two," Sam told them and Paul led Lierah over to sit down and they turned their attention to Sam as he spoke.

"As you already know your parents will be leaving tomorrow and after you left I spoke with your parents," Sam began. "I offered, told them you can stay with me and Emily as long as you need to," he told them.

"Really?" Paul and Lierah asked together.

"Yes really," Sam told them. "I talked it over with your parents as well and if you want to stay in La Push, they are ok with you living with me and Emily."

"That doesn't surprise me," Lierah told him. "Neither one of them actually wanted to take me with them they were doing because they thought they had to." Lierah told him. "You really don't mind having me here?"

"I wouldn't have offered if I did Lierah, you're graduating high school in a few weeks, you have the summer off and then you're going to college."

"Yeah I'm supposed to be going to UCLA," she said softly and glanced over at Paul. "But I'm not sure if that's what I want anymore."

"Don't change your college plans because of me," Paul told her. "I'll still be here if you want to go to UCLA, I'm not going anywhere Lierah."

"I know Paul."

"Plus I have my own online college courses to take now," he told her. "Thanks to you." He added and she smiled.

"Well whatever you decide to do Lierah, you can consider this your home now if you want," Sam told her and she glanced over at him.

"Thanks Sam." Lierah replied and looked over at Paul. "What do you think?"

"I think you should do whatever you want Lierah," Paul said. "I think you know I won't tell you what to do."

"I know," she said.

"We'll help you get everything packed up when you're ready Lierah," Paul told her.

"Thanks," she said. "So where are my parents?"

"At their hotel," Sam told her. "It's the one right as you get into Forks, closest to La Push," he added.

"I'm going to go see them," she said.

"You're not going by yourself," Paul told her. "If you really want to go see them I will take you."

"Why do you want to go see them?" Sam asked.

"To tell them there's no reason for them to stay any longer," Lierah said softly. "They can go back to their lives."

"Lierah are you sure you want to do this?" Paul asked worried.

"Yes Paul," she assured him. "Don't worry so much, I need to do this."

"Go on and take her Paul," Sam told him. "Me and Emily will be here when you two get back."

"Alright Lierah, you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, lets go," she told him and they stood up and Paul led her out of the room and outside to his truck. When they got to his truck Paul grabbed her hand.

"Lierah," he said. "You sure about this?"

"Yes Paul," she said as she leaned against his truck and looked up at him. "I have to do this."

"Ok, I'll be with you the whole time," he promised and leaned down and touched his lips to hers. "I love you."

"I love you to Paul." She said and he smiled and opened the door to his truck and Lierah got inside and he shut the door before walking around and sliding in next to her and starting the truck.

"Well lets go," he said.

* * *

The ride to her parents hotel was silent between Lierah and Paul. Paul glanced over at her occasionally but Lierah was just looking out the window as he drove. He wondered what was going through her head, if she was really ready for this confrontation with her parents.

"Lierah." She turned and looked over at him. "Everything ok?" he asked and she heard the concern in his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine," she told him. "Why?"

"You're really quiet," he said.

"Just thinking."

"About your parents."

"Yeah." She sighed.

"You don't have to sit so far away from me you know," Lierah smiled and looked over at him and slid over by him. "You don't have to do this you know."

"I know but I need to do this," she told him.

"Ok, I'll be with you the whole time," Paul told her.

"Thanks,"

Not much later Paul parked his truck outside the hotel.

"You ready?" Paul asked her.

"Yeah lets get this over with," Lierah told him and Paul opened the door and got. Lierah took a deep breath before getting out. Paul walked over beside her and took her hand in his. He could feel how nervous she was about this as he held her hand in his. He could hear her heart beat speed up and he gave her hand a squeeze, Lierah looked up at him and smiled.

"My moms in 214, dads in 215, I thought I'd get them in one room and talk to them together."

"Sounds good to me," Paul agreed and the two of them walked towards the hotel.

The two of them went to her moms door and Lierah knocked on it and waited for her mom to open the door. When she opened it she seemed shocked to see Lierah there with Paul.

"Lierah," her mom said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to talk to you and dad," she told her. "I want you to come next door with me so I can talk to you two together."

"Lierah I really don't…." her mom began.

"I really don't think stepping next door for a few minutes with your only daughter is too much to do," Paul snapped and Lierah's mom looked over at Paul shocked at his tone. "Now get your ass next door and listen to what your daughter has to say," Paul told her. "Now!" he demanded and Lierah's mom nodded and grabbed the key to her room and stepped outside with Lierah and Paul and they went to the next room and Lierah knocked on the door and her dad opened it.

"Lierah," he said shocked. "Clarissa." He said confused.

"You remember Paul right?" Lierah asked.

"Your boyfriend," he said and Lierah nodded.

"I want to talk to you and mom together," Lierah told him.

"Alright, come on in," he told them and moved aside to let them walk inside and he closed the door and turned around. "Do you want to sit down?"

Sure," Lierah said and she walked over with Paul and they took a seat together on the small couch. Lierah's mom sat in a chair and her dad took another chair.

"Ok Lierah," he said. "We're listening."

Lierah looked from her mom to her dad and let out a sigh.

"Ok first off I know what Sam said to you two," she began. "How he offered me a place to live with him and Emily." She went on. "And I'm going to take him up on that, after Uncle Jeff's funeral the guys are going to help me get the house packed up and moved in for the time being with Sam and Emily."

"Ok Lierah, if that's what you want," her dad said.

"It is,"she told them. "I actually like it here now, I have real friends. La Push is home now," she went on. "A lot more of a home than Paris or London ever could be."

"Lierah I…" her dad began.

"No," she said. "You two don't have to wait any longer to go home, I know you're in a rush to get back to your lives."

"Lierah…." Her mom began.

"I'm done with both of you," Lierah said firmly. "I'm done waiting on both of you to care about what's going on in my life and to actually want to spend time with me." She said. "Neither one of you are going to watch me graduate from high school. So if that's the way you want things then that's the way they'll be. I'll move in with Sam and Emily, go to college somewhere…"

"You're not going to go to UCLA?" her mom asked.

"I don't know."

"Is this boy the reason you're changing your mind," he mom said snobbishly sticking her nose up in the air.

"This boy's name is Paul and he's one of the best things in my life right now," Lierah informed her. "And you gave up any right to care about my college education when you became to busy to care about what's going on in my life."

"Are you sleeping with him Lierah?" her mom asked.

"Oh my god!" Lierah exclaimed. "That's not any of your business," she told her. "But no we're not sleeping together mom." She said embarrassed.

"Oh," her mom sighed. "Of course not, I should have known that."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lierah asked angrily.

"Nothing," her mom said.

"Of course not, because you probably think no guy wants to sleep with me."

"Lierah I never said that."

"But you imply it and I'm done here anyway," she said as she stood up and walked towards the door. Paul stood up as well and followed her out the door. When he stepped outside he looked over and saw Lierah leaning against the wall. He walked over and stood in front of her.

"Lierah," Paul said and she looked up at him. "You know I love you right."

"I know Paul," she said softly. "I love you to."

"And you know the reason I haven't brought up sex isn't because I don't want to but because I know you're not ready for that yet."

"You're right I'm not," she told him and he leaned down and touched his lips to hers. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah lets get out of here," Lierah said and Paul took her hand in his and led her out of the hotel.

* * *

When Paul and Lierah walked back in Sam's he was in the living room watching TV with Emily. Paul and Lierah walked in the room to let them know they were back.

"How did it go?" Sam asked.

"It doesn't matter anymore," Lierah sighed. "I'm kind of tired, I'm going to take a shower and lay down unless you need me to do something."

"No sweetie go on up." Emily said.

"Thanks," Lierah said and looked at Paul.

"I'll be up in a few minutes," Paul told her. "I told you I wasn't leaving you."

"Ok Paul," she said.

When she was gone Paul walked over and sat down with Sam and Emily.

"So how is she Paul?"

"Sam I don't know," Paul sighed. "She's upset of course but I know she'll be ok eventually, its just going to take time." He added. "I'm going to go ahead and go up to her room, I need to talk to her about something," he told them.

"Go on Paul," Sam said and he walked out of the living room. "Behave." Sam called after him.

* * *

When Paul walked in Lierah's room she was already lying down on the bed.

"That was a quick shower," he said.

"Yeah," she sighed and she felt the bed move when Paul sat down. Paul stretched out and laid down next to her.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Paul," she assured him.

"We didn't get to talk much earlier and I want to make sure you know that I do want you Lierah, no matter what anyone else says or wants you to think," he told her and she smiled. "The reason I haven't brought up sex isn't because I don't want to Lierah because I do," he said and moved closer to her and touched his lips to her. "Its because I know what a hard time you had trusting me and if things aren't right for you, if its not the right time for you I can wait because I promise I'm not going anywhere Lierah."

"I know Paul," she said softly. "And you know I do love you," she told him.

"I know Lierah, I love you to," he told her and moved closer to her and kissed her lips. Paul tangled his fingers in her hair and rolled her over on her back. She felt Paul's hand running over her body as his lips moved against hers.

"Paul," Lierah said.

"What's wrong?" he asked worried.

"Nothing I just…." She said and she sat up and Paul sat up beside her.

"Talk to me Lierah," Paul said. "What's wrong?"

"I just don't understand how you can touch me and not be disgusted Paul."

" Well because I love you and there's nothing wrong with you Lierah," Paul told her. "I know I'm one of the main reasons you have issues about your body and the way you look," he sighed. "I was so stupid," he told her. "But Lierah you are beautiful and I do want you, to be with you in every way possible."

"Really?" she asked quietly.

"Oh yeah!" he smirked.

"Paul." she said and playfully hit his arm.

"Its true," he told her and they fell silent for a few minutes. "Lierah you aren't really thinking of not going to UCLA are you?"

"I don't know Paul," she said honestly.

"Lierah," he said as he took her hand in his. "I don't want you not going to UCLA because of me, because you may think it's a good idea but you'll resent and hate me for it later," he said.

"Paul its not like that," she told him.

"I don't want to be the reason you give up on your dream," he said softly.

"Paul, my dream was to get out of La Push and all that has changed now, everything has changed now."

"I know Lierah but you are still planning on college right?" he asked.

"Yes Paul I am."

"Ok as long as you're still going to college," he said. "So you're not even going to say good bye to your parents tomorrow?"

"No Paul I've said everything I need to say to them," she told him and laid back down. Paul laid down beside her and pulled her closer to him.

"I'm sorry Lierah," Paul told her. "I wish things were different for you."

"Its really ok Paul, I'm ok with things now," she told him.

"Ok," he sighed. "I'll let you go to sleep," he told her.

"Where are you going?" she asked quickly.

"I'm going to sleep on the floor," he told her. "I know things were different when we slept next to each other last night Lierah and I understand." He said. "I don't mind sleeping on the floor."

"No Paul I….I actually like being next to you and there's no reason for you to sleep on the floor, I don't want you to."

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yes Paul," she told him.

"Good night then," he said and he felt Lierah lay her head against his chest.

"Good night Paul," she said softly.

* * *

The next morning Sam was sitting at the kitchen table, he had just finished talking to Lierah's dad before he headed out to the airport. He told Sam everything was ready for Jeff's funeral, he also told Sam everything was set up and planned out already and the funeral was set for tomorrow morning. Sam let out a sigh, he had to tell Lierah when she woke up, which he hoped was soon. She was keeping it together so far but he had a feeling the funeral for her uncle was going to be difficult for her and that everything would hit her at once and he hoped Paul would do what he had to help her.

Everything ok?" Emily asked Sam and he heard the concern in her voice and he looked up at her and smiled.

"Its fine I'm just worried about Lierah," he admitted. "Her dad was who I just finished talking to. Everything is set for Jeff's funeral tomorrow morning at ten," he told her. "He's flying out this morning and so is her mom," he went on and Emily shook her head.

"Ok, you know anything you need or Lireah needs all you have to do is ask," Emily told him.

"I know Emily, I'm just worried because right now it may seem like Lierah is ok with everything and she's holding together but I think its because she hasn't fully dealt with it and when she sits at that funeral tomorrow morning its all going to hit her and I just hope Paul is able to help her like she needs."

"Have a little faith in Paul," Emily told him and sat down in his lap. "It may have taken him awhile but he's done really good with Lierah and he's changed a lot."'

"I know he has," Sam sighed. "Doesn't mean I don't worry."

"I know Sam," she smiled and leaned over and kissed his lips.

* * *

When Paul woke up that morning he saw Lierah was still asleep next to him. He smiled and kissed her cheek and then got out of bed. He didn't want to wake her up since she was sleeping so peacefully. He made his way to the kitchen and saw Emily and Sam in there, Emily was sitting in his lap and she had just leaned over and kissed him.

"Come on in Paul," Sam said and Emily pulled away from Sam and stood up.

"You hungry Paul?" Emily asked.

"Of course I am but don't go to any trouble Emily I can just have cereal or something,"

"Its fine Paul, just have a seat with Sam and I'll start cooking, then you can go get Lierah up so she can eat."

"Alright Emily," Paul agreed and he walked over and sat down with Sam.

"Lierah is still asleep then?" Sam asked.

"Yeah she was sleeping so peacefully I didn't want to wake her up," Paul told him and Sam smiled.

"Good because I want to talk to you before she wakes up," Sam told him. "Her dad called me before he caught his plane this morning, Jeff's funeral is in the morning at ten."

"Alright Sam, I'll let her know," Paul said.

"Ok but there is something else," Sam told her.

"What is it?" Paul asked confused.

"I know Lierah seems to be taking everything ok right now but I think its because she hasn't really had time to deal with it because she's had all this stuff going on with her parents," Sam explained. "And I think when she goes to her uncle's funeral in the morning its all going to hit her and I just want to make sure you're prepared to help her through everything."

"I don't know that I'm prepared,'' Paul admitted. "But I won't run out on her or anything like that if that's what you're implying," Paul told him. "I'll do the best I can do be what she needs and give her what she needs Sam, I'll try."

"Good, I just wanted you to be prepared," Sam told him. "And you know if you need me or Emily all either one of you have to do is ask."

"Thanks Sam," Paul whispered.

"Breakfast is almost ready Paul," Emily told him.

"Ok I'll go get Lierah up," Paul said and stood up and walked away.

* * *

When Paul walked back in the bedroom Lierah was still sleeping. He smiled and walked over and sat on the bed.

"Lierah," he said as he brushed her hair away from her face. "Time to get up Lierah," he said but she didn't budge. Paul smirked and shook his head and leaned down and touched his lips to hers.

"Wake up," he whispered in her ear and her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Paul and sat up in the bed.

"Good morning," Paul smiled.

"Morning," she yawned.

"Breakfast is almost ready," he told her.

"Alright let me get changed," she told him.

"Wait," he said. "I have something I need to tell you."

"Alright."

"Sam talked to your dad before he left this morning," Paul began. "Your uncle's funeral is tomorrow morning."

"Oh," she said quietly.

"Lierah," he said. "Whatever you need you know I'm here for you right?"

"I know Paul." She said softly. "I'll meet you in the kitchen for breakfast ok."

"Ok," he said and got off the bed and Lierah watched him as he walked across the room and out the door. Her uncle's funeral was tomorrow, she was glad she had Paul to be with her and help her. She didn't know what she would do without him. Considering not to long ago Paul was the last guy she would have ever asked for anything but now he was everything she needed but never knew she needed. Lierah let out a sigh and got out of bed to change clothes and meet Paul in the kitchen for breakfast.


	24. Exploring

**Thanks for the reviews and to everyone who added me to their alerts and favorites.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 24**

_"Sam talked to your dad before he left this morning," Paul began. "Your uncle's funeral is tomorrow morning."_

_"Oh," she said quietly._

_"Lierah," he said. "Whatever you need you know I'm here for you right?"_

_"I know Paul." She said softly. "I'll meet you in the kitchen for breakfast ok."_

_"Ok," he said and got off the bed and Lierah watched him as he walked across the room and out the door. Her uncle's funeral was tomorrow, she was glad she had Paul to be with her and help her. She didn't know what she would do without him. Considering not to long ago Paul was the last guy she would have ever asked for anything but now he was everything she needed but never knew she needed. Lierah let out a sigh and got out of bed to change clothes and meet Paul in the kitchen for breakfast_

* * *

Lierah walked in the kitchen a few minutes later and saw Emily was cooking like she always seemed to be doing Sam was eating his breakfast and Paul was just sitting at the table, Lierah noticed he didn't have any food in front of him.

"Did you eat already?" Lierah asked Paul.

"No I was waiting for you," Paul told her.

"Oh," she said softly as Paul stood up. Emily handed them each a plate and they placed food on it and joined Sam at the table.

"I need to go back to my house and get something nicer to wear for tomorrow." Lierah said quietly.

"Ok I can go with you after breakfast or whenever you're ready," Paul told her.

"The sooner the better I think," Lierah said before taking a bite of food. Lierah looked over at Paul and pushed some of her food around her plate.

"You need to eat Lierah," Paul told her.

"I'm really not hungry Paul," she told him.

"Lierah you have to eat," Paul pleaded.

"I'll eat later," she told him and he glanced at her and was about to argue. "I promise ok."

"Lierah," Paul began.

"Just let me know when you finish breakfast," Lierah told him and stood up from the table.

When she was gone Paul looked over at Sam and Emily.

"I'm doing everything I can but it doesn't seem like enough," Paul confessed.

"You're doing fine Paul," Emily assured him. "I think everything is starting to hit Lierah. Her uncles funeral is coming up. She'll be packing up the house soon," Emily told him. "It will probably get worse for her before it gets better."

"I know we've said this before but you are doing really good Paul. You're keeping your temper under control, Losing your temper with her parents doesn't count. They deserved it," Sam told him and Paul smiled. "You're there when she needs you and I have a feeling she's going to really need you soon."

"I know she will and I just hope I can do and say the right thing," Paul sighed as he took the last bite of his breakfast and then walked over and sat his plate in the sink.

"Thanks," he told Emily. "I'm going to go check on Lierah." He told them and walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

When Paul got to the bedroom he saw Lierah standing in front of the window looking out of it. He walked over and stood behind her. He brushed her hair away from her neck placing a kiss on her neck before resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Hey," he said quietly.

"Did you finish eating?" she asked.

"Yes Lierah I finished breakfast," he told her and she turned around and looked up at him. "I knew you'd be pissed off at me if I didn't,"

"Paul you need to make sure you're taking care of yourself," she told him as she laid her hands on his shoulders.

"I am Lierah. I can take care of myself and you," he said as he ran his finger across her cheek. "Its what I'm supposed to do, take care of you." He told her and leaned down and touched his lips to hers.

"We're supposed to take care of each other," Lierah told him and Paul smiled.

"Yeah we are," he agreed and placed his hands on her hips. "I love you."

"I love you to," Lierah smiled and he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. He felt Lierah move her lips against his as she slid her arms around his neck. Paul tightened his grip on her hips and pulled her closer to him. She felt Paul's tongue against her lips and they parted and he slipped his tongue past her lips and in her mouth, Paul felt Lierah's tongue touch his and let out a moan and pulled her away from the window and pushed her against the wall. Lierah felt his lips touch her neck and Paul heard a moan escape her mouth as his hands wandered over her back and down her sides. She felt his hands touch her ass and she grabbed his arms and pulled away from him.

"Paul," she said breathless as she pushed his hands off of her.

"Lierah," he said softly as he leaned forward and touched his forehead to hers. "You have to get used to me touching you," he told her. "I….we have to find some way Lierah."

"I know Paul I just….I'm sorry," she apologized.

"You don't have to apologize Lierah," he told her as he brushed her hair away from her face. "I only have myself to blame," he sighed. "But we're going to work on it," he told her and leaned down and kissed her lips. "Later." He added and she nodded. "So you ready to go get everything you need from your house."

"As ready as I'm ever going to be," she said quietly.

"Ok lets go then," he said and took her hand in his and led her out of the room.

* * *

The ride to her house was silent until Paul parked his truck outside her house. Her could hear her heart start to beat faster and could tell she was nervous about walking back into the house.

"Lierah," he said as he reached over and took her hand in his. She looked over at him. "You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, lets go," she told him and opened the door of his truck and got out.

Lierah unlocked the door and the two of them stepped in the house. Paul closed to door behind him and stepped beside Lierah. The house was so quiet it wasn't right to not see her uncle on the couch watching TV or to hear him in the kitchen fixing something to eat. Lierah stopped in the living room and Paul looked over at her.

"Lierah are you ok?" Paul asked her.

"Its so quiet," she told him. "Uncle Jeff would have been sitting on the couch watching a movie or something and now he won't be doing that ever again," she said softly and Paul heard her voice break and he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him, Lierah laid her head against his chest as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Baby its ok," Paul whispered as he ran his fingers through her hair. "I'm here and I promise I'm not going anywhere."

"He's just….He's just gone and he's not coming back," Lierah cried. "I miss him."

"I know you do," Paul said softly.

"He was really the only family I had."

"Hey," Paul said and Lierah pulled away and looked up at him.

"I know you miss your uncle, I know he was the only family you had that cared about you," Paul told her and she nodded as he wiped away the tears that ran down her cheeks. "And I know its not the same but you have the whole pack now," he told her.

"I know Paul." She said and wiped her eyes with her hands. "I need to get to my room and get out of here," she told him and quickly made her way to her room and Paul followed her.

When Lierah got inside her room Paul watched her as she went to her closet and started pulling clothes out and laying them on the bed. Then she pulled a bag out and shoved everything in it. Lastly she grabbed a dress for her uncle's funeral and her shoes to go with it.

"What else do you need?" Paul asked.

"I need to get out of here," she told him and Paul nodded and grabbed her bag and slung it over his shoulder as Lierah grabbed her shoes and dress and Paul took her hand in his and led her outside to his truck.

Paul placed her bag in his truck and the two of them got inside.

"Lierah…"

"I'm ok Paul."

"Ok," he said and started the truck. "We'll take your stuff back to Sam's but if you feel like it maybe you and I can have some time alone," he said hopefully. "We can go to my house."

"I think that's what I need," she told him. "Sounds great."

"Good," he smiled.

* * *

Paul and Lierah arrived back at Sam's a few minutes later and they took her stuff to her room.

"I'm going to talk to Sam while you get everything put away," Paul told her.

"Ok Paul."

"I'll be right back," he told her and leaned down and kissed her forehead and walked out of the room. When he was gone Lierah unpacked her bag and started putting her clothes away.

Paul went into the living room and he found Sam watching TV.

"Sam," Paul said and he looked over at Paul.

"Everything ok?" Sam asked and Paul walked over and sat down.

"Yeah, I guess," Paul sighed. "Lierah….It was difficult for her being back in that house today."

"It will probably be worse tomorrow."

"I know it will," Paul said as he covered his face with his hands. " I was just going to let you know Lierah and I are going to go to my house for a few hours. Be alone, maybe I can get her to talk to me. We have things to work out between us."

"Just be careful Paul," Sam told her.

"I try," he told him. "I'm going to see if she's ready," Paul told him and he stood up and walked out of the room.

When Paul got to Lierah's bedroom the door was open. He stepped inside…

"Lierah," he said and she turned around.

"Hey," she smiled and he walked in the room and over to where she was standing.

"So you want to get out of here for a while?" he asked. "Go to my house."

"Yeah, lets go."

* * *

Paul and Lierah arrived at his house a few minutes later and Paul led her inside.

"Do you want something to drink or eat?" he asked.

"I'm ok Paul but I know you probably do so go ahead and fix you something if you want," she told him.

"You didn't eat breakfast Lierah," he told her.

"I'm fine," she told him.

"Lierah, no you're not," he said shaking his head.

"I will be," she told him.

"You have to take care of yourself," Paul told her. "You haven't eaten all day, will you please let me fix you some lunch?" he asked. "Please." He pleaded and Lierah looked up at him and let out a sigh. "Let me take care of you," he pleaded.

"Fine Paul," she agreed. "I'll have some lunch."

"Good!" he smiled and walked to the kitchen.

Paul returned a few minutes later and sat on the couch with Lierah.

"I put some pizza in the oven I hope that's ok," he said.

"Its fine Paul."

"Lierah I know I can be a jerk and that I'm not the most understanding or sensitive guy but if you need to talk I'll listen."

"Paul I….I…."

"You don't have to Lierah but you can tell me anything," he told her and he laid his palm against her cheek.

"I….I'm ok right now," she said and glanced up at him and laid her hand over his, she moved it off her cheek and laced her fingers with his. Paul pulled her closer to him.

"Ok but I'm here if you change your mind," he told her and she nodded and laid her hand against his cheek. "I love you Lierah," he said softly and ran his thumb across her lips before leaning over and touching his lips to hers. He pulled away and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Paul," she whispered and leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. Paul ran his fingers through her hair and started to lower her on the couch. She pulled away from him giving his chest a push. Paul pulled away and sat up moving to the other end of the couch.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I forgot you don't like me to touch you," he said and Lierah heard the hurt in his voice.

"Paul I…" she began.

"Its fine Lierah I have to check on the pizzas anyway," he told her and stood up and walked away into the kitchen. Lierah watched him walk away and covered her face with her hands. She knew pushing Paul away hurt him and hurting him was the last thing she wanted to do. The two of them had come a long way together but they still had a long way to go.

"Lierah," Paul said and she turned to look at him. "Come eat." He told her and walked back in the kitchen. Lierah stood up from the couch and went into the kitchen. When she got in the kitchen Paul handed her a plate. "Get what you want first," he told her and she took the plate from him and put a few slices of pizza on her plate and went to sit at the table. Paul joined her a few minutes later and sat something to drink by her plate.

"Thank you," she said softly but he just walked over and sat in the chair across the table from her and started eating.

The two of them ate dinner silently and Paul placed the dishes in the dishwasher. Lierah looked over at him from where she was sitting at the table. He hadn't said much to her since she pushed him away when they were on the couch. He was probably mad at her, not that she would blame him if he was mad. Lierah got up from the table and walked over to where he was standing.

"Paul," Lierah said softly. "Are you mad at me?" she asked and he turned around and looked down at her. Lierah saw the confusion on his face as he looked at her.

"No I'm not mad at you," he told her. "Why would you think that?"

"You've barely spoken to me since I pushed you away on the couch."

"Lierah that has nothing to do with it." He told her. "And I promise I'm not mad at you. I just…." He groaned and let out a frustrated sigh and grabbed her hand in his. "Come on," he said and led her out of the kitchen and down the hallway stopping in front of his bedroom.

"Paul what are you doing?" she asked.

"You trust me?" he asked her.

"Yeah of course I do."

"Ok then come on," he said and opened the door and led her inside the bedroom and over to the bed where he sat down. "Sit down," he said and Lierah looked at Paul.

"Seriously?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yep," he smirked and Lierah sat on the bed. "Lierah you can scoot on the bed more I think I've proven I'll never do anything you don't want."

"Yes you have," she said and kicked her shoes off and moved further on the bed and turned so she was looking at Paul.

"Ok so you're not comfortable with me touching you in certain places on your body," he stated.

"Yeah."

"And I can't not touch you," Paul told her. "So we have to figure out some way to get passed it, work through it Lierah."

"Ok what do you have in mind?" she asked.

"Ok so I kind of know where you are comfortable with me touching you," he told her. "I can hold your hand and you're ok with it," he said and she nodded as he took her hand in his. He took his free hand and ran his fingers across her cheek, "And this is ok," he said.

"Yeah," she said softly.

"And this," he said as he ran his thumb across her lips and she nodded. Her heart pounded faster in her chest each time Paul touched her. "Touching your arms is ok?" he asked as he ran his fingers down her arm. "And kissing you is ok," he said and leaned forward and touched his lips to hers.

"Yeah, that's definitely ok." She said and Paul smiled.

"Ok," he said and stood up off the bed. "Come on," he told her and Lierah stood up off the bed Paul took her hand in his. "Ok so earlier you seemed ok when I had my hands here," he said quietly as he placed his hands on her hips. He waited for her to pull away or try to push him away but when she didn't after a few seconds he let out a relieved sigh.

"Ok then," he smiled and leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Lierah slid her arms around his neck and Paul pulled her closer to him. Lierah felt Paul's hands move from her hips and across her back. Paul expected her to pull away from him so he was surprised when he felt her hands move from around his neck and down his back as she tentatively moved her hands across his back. Paul pulled away from her placing his hands back on her hips. He pressed his forehead to hers.

"You ok?" Paul asked and she nodded as she slid her hands up his chest and laid her hands on his shoulders.

"Yeah I'm good," she told him.

"So everything that just happened is ok?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded and he smiled and pressed his lips to hers again. Lierah leaned into him and he ran his hands up her sides and Lierah grabbed his hands and pushed them away. Paul took the hint and placed his hands back on her hips as he continued to kiss her. He ran his hands up her back and tangled his fingers in her hair, he let his other hand move to her ass and he pulled her against him so their bodies were touching.

"Paul," she said and she took his hand and moved it from her ass. "No," she said and shook her head.

"So you're not comfortable with me touching your sides," he said as he ran her hands up and down her sides and she tried to step away from him. "Don't Lierah," he said quietly and took her hands in his. "And you obviously don't like it when I touch your um…your ass," he said quietly.

"I don't know why you want to," she said.

"Because I love you and I love touching you," he told her. "Every inch of you."

"Paul I…"

"Its ok Lierah," he told her and leaned down and touched his lips to hers. "We've actually made a lot of progress," he smiled. "I can remember when you didn't want me to touch you at all." He said. "You like it when I touch you right?"

"Yes Paul I like when you touch me and when you kiss me and being with you," she told him and he smiled. "There are just certain parts of my body I'm not comfortable with you touching yet."

"You will," he told her and leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. "I should get you back to Sam's."

"Ok," she nodded and slipped her shoes back on and the two of them headed back to Sam's.


	25. Quietness

**Thanks for the reviews and to everyone who added me to their alerts and favorites.**

**Please review.**

* * *

The next morning at Sam's was quiet, no one said much through breakfast and as they got ready to go to the funeral for Lierah's uncle. Lierah was standing in her bedroom in front of the window. She had her light brown hair straightened and was wearing a long black dress. Paul stood in the doorway of her room and looked at her. He knew today was going to be hard for her, she hadn't said much at all this morning as well. He hoped he was able to do what she needed today. Paul took a deep breath and walked in the room and over to Lierah and stopped behind her.

"Is it time to leave already?" she asked quietly.

"No Lierah we still have a few minutes," Paul told her and she turned around and looked up at him. He was dressed in a pair of black dress pants and a white button down shirt. He looked really sexy all dressed up.

"You look nice Paul," she said softly and he smiled.

"Thanks," he smiled. "I love you," he whispered and leaned down and touched his lips to his. "I'll be beside you the whole time ok."

"Ok Paul," she said softly. "I love you to." She told him. "And I'm glad you'll be there with me today," she admitted and Paul saw the tears fill her eyes and he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

"Everythings going to be ok," Paul whispered as she laid her head against his chest. "I'm going to be right there beside you the whole time," he assured her as her ran his fingers through her hair. "I won't leave you." he said again, he knew he was saying the same thing over and over but it seemed to be what she needed to hear.

"You promise?" she asked and Paul heard her voice start to break.

"Hey," he said and pulled away and she looked up at him. He placed one of his palms on each of her cheeks so he held her face in his hands. "I promise Lierah,"

"Ok Paul," she said softly and he leaned down and touched his lips to hers.

"I love you."

"I love you to," she said and Paul moved his hand to tuck her hair behind her ear. Lierah laid her head back against his chest and wrapped her arms around him. Paul slid his arms around Lierah and held her, a few minutes later Sam stepped in the doorway.

"Paul," Sam said and he looked over to him. "Its time to go."

"Ok, we'll be right there," Paul told him and Sam nodded and walked away.

"Lierah," Paul said and she pulled away and looked up at him. "Its time to go."

"Ok," she nodded and she stepped away from him and Paul took her hand in his. "Lets go." She whispered and Paul led her out of the bedroom.

Paul and Lierah rode together in his truck to the church they were having the service for her uncle at. Paul parked his truck outside the church and looked over at her.

"You ready?" he asked.

"As ready as I'm ever going to be," she told him.

"Ok," he said and opened the door and got out. He walked around the truck and opened the door and took her hand in his as she got out of the truck. Paul tightened his grip on her hand. "I'm right by you the whole time," he promised and she nodded.

"Lets go," she told him and he led her inside the church. Paul led her to a seat up front where everyone else was gathered and they sat down. The minister walked in a few minutes later and began the service.

As the minister talked about Lierah's uncle Paul could feel all the emotions running through Lierah. He heard her sniffle and looked over at her and saw her wipe her eyes.

"Lierah," Paul whispered and he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer to him. She laid her head against his chest and she felt him take her hand in his and more tears fell down her cheeks.

"I'm still here," Paul said quietly. "Everything is going to be ok," he assured her as he held her in his arms as Lierah sobbed.

* * *

Everyone went back to Sam's after the service for Lierah's uncle. Lierah hadn't said much at all to anyone, not even Paul. When they got back to Sam's Lierah went up to her room and shut the door.

"Paul…" Sam began.

"Sam she won't talk right now, she hasn't said anything since we walked in the church today," Paul told him. "I am worried about her but I can't force her to talk or do anything."

"I know you can't, she'll talk eventually."

"I hope so," Paul said and walked passed Sam and went to Lierah's room. Paul stopped in front of her closed door and knocked.

"Come in," she said and Paul opened the door and walked inside and shut the door behind him. He saw Lierah had changed into jeans and a t-shirt. She was standing in front of the window looking out of it again. He walked over to her and stopped behind her.

"Lierah," Paul said and she turned around and looked up at him. "You want to talk about it?"

"I'm ok Paul," she said.

"Lierah…."

"Paul don't ok," she said and he took a deep breath and nodded.

"You know if you need anything you can ask me and I'll do everything I can to try and do it."

"I know Paul," she whispered. "I'm just tired of everyone asking me if I'm ok."

"I know you must be but everyone is just worried about you Lierah and they want to help you if you need it."

"I get that Paul I just….nevermind." she shook her head.

"No what is it Lierah?" he asked.

"Can we go to your house?" she asked.

"Just us?" Paul asked surprised.

"Yeah I really just would rather be alone…well alone with you," she said softly.

"You want to go for a few hours."

"I was thinking more over night," she said. "Please."

"Ok Lierah, I'll tell Sam, you pack whatever you need for the night and we'll go to my house and do whatever you want."

"Thanks Paul," she smiled and he leaned down and touched his lips to hers.

"Be right back," he said.

Paul found Sam sitting in the living room and he was actually by himself. Paul walked over and sat by him.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"Lierah wants to go to my house tonight and be alone," he told him.

"Over night?" Sam asked.

"Yes Sam but not the way you're thinking," Paul told him. "She won't talk much and she says she's just tired of everyone asking if she's ok," he told her.

"Everyone is just worried about her."

"I know Sam and she knows that to," Paul told him. "But maybe if we're alone she'll talk to me."

"Ok Paul, just be careful."

"I will Sam." He promised and stood up.

"And Paul," Sam said and he turned to look at him. "Don't take advantage of the situation."

"Sam I wouldn't do that to her," Paul said offended.

"Ok Paul," Sam said. "Still just be careful."

* * *

Paul made his way back to Lierah's room. He knocked on the door and opened it.

"Hey," Paul said and Lierah turned around.

"Hey," she said.

"Whenever you're ready to go we can leave," he told her as he walked in.

"Really?" she asked. "Sam didn't object."

"Not to much," Paul assured her. "He also knows I'll take care of you."

"Yeah he does,"Lierah sighed and looked up at him. "Thank you Paul."

"You know you don't have to thank me, I'd do anything for you."

"I know that Paul," she said softly. "Lets get out of here," she told him and walked over and grabbed her bag.

"Let me have it," Paul said and took it from her. "I'll carry it."

"Thanks Paul."

Paul and Lierah said their goodbye's to everyone before Paul led her out to his truck. He opened the door for her and put her bag inside and then waited for her to get in and shut the door behind her before walking around and sliding behind the wheel.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm ready," Lierah said and Paul started the truck and drove away from Sam's house.

The short ride to Paul's house was quiet between Lierah and Paul. Neither one of them said anything until Paul parked his truck outside his house.

"You ready to go inside?"

"Yeah," Lierah answered and Paul opened the door and got out as Lierah opened her door and got out of the truck. She grabbed her bag and turned around and saw Paul in front of her.

"I'll carry your bag in," he told her and took it from her.

"Thanks."

When they walked in Paul turned the lights on and closed the door.

"I'll take your bag to the extra room, you can sit down and I'll be right back."

"Ok Paul," she said and walked over and sat on the couch. Paul returned a few seconds later and sat by Lierah on the couch.

"Do you need anything or want anything?" Paul asked.

"No Paul I'm ok."

"Lierah…."

"I'm ok Paul." She assured him. "I don't really feel like talking."

"I get it Lierah but you do eventually need to talk," he told her. "To someone."

"I came here with you so people wouldn't be constantly asking if I'm ok!" she exclaimed. "I don't feel like talking right now." She snapped

"Ok Lierah but trust me its not good to keep everything in."

"I understand that Paul!" she yelled and ran her fingers through her hair letting out a frustrated sigh. "I know you must be hungry I haven't seen you eat much today, I'll go fix something," she said quickly and stood up but Paul grabbed her hand and stopped her. "What?"

"I know you're just trying to avoid talking to me." He told her.

"Maybe," she admitted and he let go of her hand and watched her walk into the kitchen.

* * *

Paul leaned back on the couch and covered his face with his hands. He knew he couldn't make her talk if she didn't want to but he also knew she needed to talk to someone eventually. He got off the couch and went to the kitchen to see what Lierah was doing. When he got in the kitchen he saw Lierah was sliding something in the oven.

"Lierah," Paul said and she closed the oven and turned around.

"Hey I put that lasagna that was in your freezer in the oven."

"Ok," Paul said as he walked over to her. "If you change your mind about talking all you have to do is let me know."

"Thanks Paul," she said and turned around and looked up him. "I know all of this isn't easy for you."

"It doesn't matter Lierah and if you don't want to talk to me its ok," he told her. "I'll understand if you'd rather talk to someone else when you want to talk."

"Paul, I'm not going to break, I'll be ok."

"If you say so," Paul sighed and Lierah took his hands in hers.

"You worry to much," Lierah told him.

"I know," he said. "That seems to be my thing now," he smiled slightly.

"Yeah it does."

"You know I love you."

"I know Paul and I love you to."

After eating Lierah sent Paul into the living room and cleaned the kitchen up from dinner. Paul knew she was trying to avoid talking to him and he didn't know what to do except stop asking her to talk to him like she asked. Maybe she would talk to him if he stopped asking her to. Lierah walked in the room a few minutes later and sat next to Paul.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier," she apologized.

"Its ok Lierah I understand you're upset," he told her.

"My uncle was more like a parent than my uncle," she told Paul. "He took care of me and made sure I had everything I needed and most of what I wanted like a parent would."

"I know Lierah, I know your parents aren't great and I know how much you must have loved your uncle and I'm sorry this happened."

"I don't think I'll ever not miss him and I don't know how I'm going to pack up the house or even go back inside it," she confessed and wiped away tears that fell down her cheeks.

"You don't have to pack up things until you're ready." Paul told her.

"I don't even know what's going to happen with the house," she told him. "I'm pretty sure my dad will sell it."

"And I'm sure your uncle would have wanted you to have it rather than it be sold." Paul told her.

"I don't know if I could live there without him," Lierah told him.

"I understand completely," Paul told her. "You know that."

"I know Paul," she said softly. "You always seem to understand me or what I need completely." she told him and laid her hand against his cheek.

"That's because I'm supposed to," he smiled and placed his hand over hers. "We're perfect for each other," he said and moved her hand off his cheek and held it in his. She smiled up at him and he leaned down and touched his lips to hers. Lierah slid her arms around him and she felt Paul's hands touch her hips and she tensed a moment before relaxing. Paul pulled away and looked at her.

"I'm sorry," she said. "But I'm good," she told him. "I promise." She said and leaned up and kissed him, Paul moved his lips against hers. And ran his hands over her back and began pushing her shirt up and she pulled away and looked up at him.

"Lierah," he whispered.

"Its ok," she told him and laid her hand against his cheek. "But not tonight ok," she said as she looked at him.

"Whatever you want Lierah," he told her and took her hand in his.

"Soon Paul, I promise."

"Whenever you're ready, Lierah." He told her and she smiled.

"I love you," she told him.

"I love you to."

"Do you want to watch a movie or something?" Paul asked.

"Ok," she agreed.

"Anything you want to watch or not watch?"

"No Paul whatever you pick is fine," she told him and he smiled and walked over and held a movie up for her. "You have Pretty Woman?" she asked shocked and he shrugged.

"Want to watch it?" he asked

"Yeah," she smiled and Paul put it in the DVD player and walked over and sat next to her.

"I'm guessing you've seen this movie a lot," he stated.

"Yeah I have," she sighed. "I like it." She told him.

"Why?" Paul asked.

"Romance, the love story, two people that never could have ended up together, end up together."

"Oh," he said.

After watching the movie Lierah decided she was ready to go to bed so Paul walked with her to the spare bedroom and they stopped in front of it.

"If you need me I'm right down the hall," he told her and she nodded.

"I know Paul."

"Well have a good night," he said and leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Good night Paul," she said and looked up at him before walking inside the bedroom and closing the door behind her.


End file.
